Transformers: Operation Bumblebee
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: After succesfully taking the spark extractor from Megatron, Optimus sends Bumblebee and Bulkhead out to investigate an energy signal, Bumblebee finds the signal all to well only to be shot and knocked out by mech, but mech isn't the only ones Megatron and his cons and even Starscream appears, Megatron takes Bumlebee's T-cog and Leaves mech with just scans, and Starscream helps mech
1. Chapter 1

"Our back up is not here yet" Ratchet said to the prime walking towards the Decepticons.

"Knowing what the decepticons could do with a relic, I don't think I will be willing to wait" Optimus growled taking his mask out and his gun as he continued towards the cons.

"Megatron I can not allow you to..."

"You would be wise to stay away Optimus, unless you want to enjoy endless serring pain" Megatron smirked holding up the thin relic.

"The spark extractor..." Optimus said in a low tone.

"What is that doing here?" Ratchet thought out loud.

"That is not important right now, it's more important that it isnt in the wrong hands" Optimus growled.

"Oh I think your a little late Optimus... Engage them!" Megatron growled as he turned walking through a ground bridge.

As Megatron entered the bridge a roaring engine came from the canyon ridge through the battle of Optimus and Ratchet against the drones driving fast past Optimus towards the bridge.

"Bumblebee's here!" Ratchet said as Bumblebee drove past him.

"Bumblebee secure the package!" Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee quickly raced into the bridge racing towards the evil titan fear quickly flooding his systems Bumblebee quickly put the fears aside transforming grabing the relic pulling it from the brutes hand.

"What you little piece of scrap!" Megatron growled drawing his sword.

Bumblebee gave a small whimper and quickly transformed driving out of the bridge being chased by the raging war lord, finishing with a flip Bumblebee quickly raced away from the dead battle grounds just escaping Megatrons rath.

"Agh stupid runt you will suffer for this!" Megatron's roar echoed across the canyon.

Bumblebee heard the echo of Megatron's rath and continued to speed away untell the bridge opened for him.

"Bee whoa!" Bulkhead gasped as Bumblebee sped into the base almost running over Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee you got the relic?" Ratchet asked walking up to the transforming scout.

Bumblebee nodded handing the spark extractor to the medic.

"Great job Bumblebee how'd you do it!" Raf cheerfully asked.

"Ok ok!" Bumblebee beeped grabbing a toy car from beside Raf.

"I sped down the canyon dodging through cons as Ratchet and Optimus were kicking drones butts, I drove right into the bridge and..." Bumblebee excitedly explained and demonstrated with the toy car, pausing his story as Bumblebee got to part where he choked.

"Bumblebee?" Raf said looking to the dazed scout.

"Wait what?" Bumblebee shook his helm out of the daze.

"Bumblebee are you alright?" Optimus asked putting a hand on the frightened scouts shoulder.

"Yeah..." whirred slightly.

"So hows it end Bee" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh yeah I took the relic from Megatron's hand and drove under him and came out of the bridge doing a loopty loop!" Bumblebee chirped giving the car back Raf.

"Loopty loop huh" Arcee chuckled she loved watching Bumblebee act like child he was.

"It was sent off world so that cons could never find it" Optimus explained to Ratchet.

"Well thanks to be we don't have to worry about the cons having it" Bulkhead chuckled patting Bumblebee on the back.

"Ratchet the monitor is going off" Raf said as the monitor beeped.

"What another signal for a relic?" Ratchet said in shock.

"That was fast" Arcee said.

"Well relic or no relic it needs to be investigated, Bulkhead Bumblebee you will go investigate" Optimus commanded the two.

"Alright lets go!" Bulkhead said running to the bridge with Bumblebee.

"Woah hey!" Bumblebee beeped in surprise as he was gently pulled back by his doorwings.

"Proud of you" Optimus smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

Bumblebee perked his doorwings and gave a happy nod.

"Optimus come on your keeping the kid from the mission you gave him" Ratchet growled.

"I don't mind" Optimus joked giving Bumblebee a small push to the bridge.

"We'll be back before you know it" Bumblebee chirped running through the bridge.

"Be safe..." Optimus sighed as the bridge closed.

"He'll be fine Optimus, just cause you not beside him everytime of the day dosen't mean he's going to get hurt everytime your not there" Ratchet said putting a reasuring servo on Optimus's shoulder.

"I know..." Optimus sighed.

Decepticon

"Soundwave Knockout come with me to that signal, Soundwave picked up" Megatron growled transforming with the two.

Autobots

"Hey Bulk I picked up the signal not far from me I'm going to check it out" Bumblebee beeped over the COM.

"Ok well meet you there" Bulkhead said ending the call.

Bumblebee quickly sped around a corner and transformed looking around curiously.

"Oh there it is" Bumblebee clicked to himself looking at the wierd energy source.

"Theres that stupid scout that cost me the rel..." Megatron was interupted by Bumblebee getting a strong blast knocking he scout out.

"What was that?" Knckout asked peaking around Megatron.

"Those filthy humans that took apart Breakdown" Megatron said looking at Soundwave.

"There opening him up!" Knockout gasped as a jet soared above them transforming above on a rock ledge.

"Uuuh signal was a fake poor scout" Starscream laughed.

"Megatron!" Starscream gasped.

"They're taking is T-cog" Knockout said.

"Perfect come on" Megatron hissed walking towards the humans.

"He's crazy..." Strascream rolled his optics.

"Silas!" One of the human scientists called.

"What is this?" Silas said as Megatron walked right up to him.

"I should thank you for dismatelling my warriors, but I wont seeing you are doing me part of a favor" Megatron hissed with an evil smile.

"Favor?" Silas growled as he was handed Bumblebee's T-cog.

"Yes...thank you..." Megatron laughed taking the T-cog from silas.

"I don't think so con" Silas growled as his team pointed their guns at Megatron.

"Uh uh!" Megatron laughed as Knouckout and Soundwave pointed their guns at the humans.

"Didn't think so, Soundwave bridge!" Megatron ordered as he walked away.

"Silas the other is here" One of the men said as Megatron and his cons disapeared.

"And my T-cog" Silas growled.

"Got scans of it we can try and build one" The man said as they borded a helicopter.

"Hmmm looks like the humans will need assistance" Starscream hissed taking off the before the helicopter, just as Bumblebee woke up the helicopter flew out of site as a jet did the same and a bridge disapeared.

"Bumblebee, who did this cons!" Bulkhead said transforming standing over Bumblebee.

"I...I don't know..." Bumblebee beeped and buzzed looking to the ground.

"Well only way to find out, come on!" Bulkhead said running past Bumblebee and transforming.

Bumblebee quickly got up and followed Bulkhead transforming trying to transform, Bumblebee stoped running as he continued to try and transform only to continue malfunctioning, Bumblebee looked up sadly to Bulkheads veichle as Bulkhead backed up and transformed.

"Bumblebee come on are we rolling or not!" Bulkhead snapped at the embarrassed youngling.

"I can't transform" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Aw what do you mean you can't?" Bulkhead whined to Bumblebee.

"..." Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead and sighed turning his sad gaze to the ground.

"...Ratchet we need a bridge Bumblebee was knocked out" Bulkhead said over the COM.

"What!" Optimus perked up hearing what Bulkhead said.

"Bring him through!" Ratchet said opening the bridge.


	2. Taking the auto out of Autobot

"He says he can't transform" Bulkhead said entering the base with Bumblebee.

"Quick over to the med bay come on" Ratchet said escorting Bumblebee to the med bay.

"Here let me help you..."

"I'm fine I can get up on my own!" Bumblebee buzzed to Optimus who was trying to help him onto a berth.

"You can fix Bee right?" Raf asked walking up to the berth.

"I don't know Bumblebee was hit by the blast pretty hard it might have fried his T-cog" Ratchet said pointing to a monitor.

"T-cog... is that like a T-bone?" Miko asked.

"No it's the organ that allows us to scan and transform into veichles" Arcee explained.

"Oh my... by the Allspark, Bumblebee's T-cog isn't damaged it's missing" Rachet gasped as shock filled the room.

"But the cons transform to it makes no sence" Jack said.

"If not Megatron then who?" Raf asked.

"Mech..." Optimus growled.

"And it seems they have gained more knoweldge of us" Ratchet sighed.

"But why would they want Bumblebee's part?" Raf asked.

"This is stupid lets just go get my part and go after Megatron" Bumblebee beeped getting up off the berth.

"Bumblebee please, you aren't presently equiped to handle this" Optimus said stoping the youngling.

"What do think I'm weak or something?" Bumblebee clicked and buzzed to the leader.

"No Bumblebee but I know the feeling of putting your faith in the hands of others is hard and not easy but you're going to have to deal with this" Optimus sighed to Bumblebee.

"Well we connot allow Megatron to uncover more doomsday devices, or let mech use Bumblebee's T-cog for their own evil use" Optimus said to his team.

"There for we keep up on red alert and frequently go on patrols, and Bumblebee you are to stay in the silo untell we can retrive your part" Optimus informed his team.

"What Optimus that's not fair why do I have to stay in the silo!" Bumblebee whined.

"Bumblebee it is simply the fact that you are not able to go against the decepticons and you are to not to be seen by humans" Optimus said turning to the enterance of the base.

"I'm so useless..." Bumblebee whirred.

"You're not useless" Raf said to Bumblebee trying to comfort the scout to no avail.

"...Sure..." Bumblebee sighed looking to the floor.

"...This is not going to be easy keeping him occupied in the base with just me" Ratchet sighed.

"Not true Ratchet what about the childeren?" Bulkhead said to Ratchet.

"School" Ratchet sighed.

"Well the childeren are here now so use them as much as you can" Optimus said as he left with Bulkhead.

"Come on Jack go for a drive?" Arcee said walking towards the enterance.

"Sure" Jack said following the femme.

"Come on Raf I'll kick your butt, video games!" Miko said as she and Raf raced to the tv.

"..." Bumblebee sighed sitting infront of the space bridge.

Mech HQ

"This isn't going to work we don't have their technology" Silas growled to one of his men.

"Ha ha ha, of course it isn't you fools" Starscream laughed entering the base.

"What do you want con?" Silas hissed as the soldiers put Starscream at gun point.

"I didn't come for the shooting gallery, I came to help" Starscream smiled.

"Go on..." Silas said hand signaling for the soldiers to relax.

"The T-cog you took from that pethetic youngling was taken by that brute Megatron, I could help you get it back" Starscream informed walking to the unfinished robot.

"What's stopping us from shooting you down and taking yours" Silas threatened.

"You do not have the smarts of being able to make the T-cog functional, I do" Starscream hissed.

"Fine...how are you able to help us?" Silas asked.

"Well I have the power to fly and sneak onto the decepticon ship without notice for a start.

"So you'll do it you'll get my T-cog" Silas cut straight to the chase.

"Yes yes..." Starscream rolled his optics.

"You want something in return?" Silas sighed.

"Yes but we can figure that out later" Starscream smirked.

Autobots

"Ratchet anything?" Bumblebee buzzed walking up to Ratchet.

"Optimus hasn't reported in yet" Ratchet said to Bumblebee continueing to work.

"When will he?" Bumblebee beeped to the short tempered medic.

"Bumblebee I will let you know when something comes up" Ratchet sighed going back to his work.

"...Anything yet...Wanna go play a game or something?..." Bumblebee beeped bouncing up and down.

"Ill someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done!" Ratchet begged finally fed up with the bourd youngling.

"Hey Bee" Raf called.

"Yeah?" Bumblebee turned to where Miko and Raf where sitting.

"How about a video game?" Raf suggested.

"Ok" Bumblebee chirped walking over settling himself behind the two.

Bumblebee focused on the tv watching the video on the screen of two cars racing.

"Really!" Bumblebee grumpily whined turning away from the screen.

"Ooooooh bad move" Miko said looking to the tv remote.

"Sorry..." Raf apologized with a smile.

"That's ok that games lame how bout we watch some tv!" Miko said turning the channel to the tv where a commercial of Bumblebee's car form came on.

"...Oh come on!" Bumblebee whirred walking away holding his helm.

"Taking the auto out of an autobot is so not a good thing" Miko said to Raf.

"Aw come on Bee you don't need wheels to be awesome" Raf said convincing Bumblebee for a moment as a roaring motor came down the enterance.

Arcee came roaring in with Jack doing a small burn out.

"That was awesome Arcee you hit 120 easy!" Jack happily said looking up to see a moody Bee.

"Uh oh..." Jack and Arcee said noticing Bee.

"That's it I'm done..." Bumblebee growled flatening his wings against his back storming towards the back door.

"Bumblebee where do you think you're going?" Ratchet said stopping the scout.

"Out for a walk..." Bumblebee angirly buzzed.

"You can't just go out for a walk!" Ratchet told Bumblebee who rolled his optics turning around to face Ratchet.

"We are robots in disguise, it will be a risk of you being seen and us being discovered" Ratchet continued as Bumblebee turned around.

"You will just have to stay..." Ratchet said turning Bumblebee to face him.

"In the silo untell I can..."

"Untell what you fix me!" Bumblebee snapped swatting Ratchet's servo away and storming off.

"Yes Bumblebee...untell I can fix you..." Ratchet sighed as Bulkhead and Optimus walked in the middle of the base watching the grumpy Bumblebee storm into his room.

"I'll go talk to him..." Optimus sighed walking to Bumblebee's room.

"What was that about?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet.

"Nothing..." Ratchet sighed turning back to his work.


	3. Not my idea

"Bumblebee?" Optimus said peaking his head in the younglings room.

"Optimus I don't like it..." Bumblebee whirred looking up at the prime.

"Bumblebee we are doing our best to try and find mech and get your part back" Optimus sighed sitting beside the youngling on the floor.

"I know and I thank you guys for that, I just wish I could help" Bumblebee sighed.

"Bumblebee the best help you can give us right now is to know you're safe" Optimus said getting up walking towards the door.

"Will you come say goodbye to the childeren" Optimus smiled gesturin to the door.

Nemesis

"Good now that stupid scout can suffer no more transforming and racing around me" Megatron cackled walking down the hallway of the Nemesis.

"Yes lord Megatron you are so wise" Knockout chuckled following the leader.

"Good Soundwave, Knockout Breakdown I want you two to go get the next relic" Megatron ordered as Soundwave showed the decepticon lord the coordinates.

"Yes my lord right away" Knockout said leaving.

Mechs HQ

"Well when are you going to retrieve my T-cog?" Silas nagged the seeker.

"...I will as soon as I locate the Nemesis" Starscream growled.

"And find myself some energon so I can keep going..." Starscream mummbled to himself.

"Fine just make it soon" Silas sighed.

Autobots

"I'm bored..." Bumblebee whined.

"Bulkhead Ratchet me and Arcee are going on patrol" Optimus announced.

"...Can I go?" Bumbebee clicked.

"Sorry Bee not today" Arcee said driving out of the base with Optimus.

"Ok..." Bumblebee whirred sadly drooping his doorwings.

"Aw Bee come on how bout we go for a drive...no...I mean... uh..."

"Never mind..." Bumbebee sighed to Bulkhead walking away.

"Bulkhead I'm going to go pick up the childeren you watch Bee untell I come back ok" Ratchet said transforming.

"Sure thing Ratchet wont let him out of my site" Bulkhead smiled as Ratchet drove off.

On patrol

"I feel bad..." Optimus said to the motorcycle as they drove down the dirt roads.

"What?" Arcee questioned.

"Bumblebee...he's just miserable having to stay in the base the entire time" Optimus said.

"Optimus you act as if it's your fault" Arcee said to her leader.

"If I was with him maybe nothing would have happened" Optimus sighed blamming himself.

"Optimus we don't even know what exactly happened" Arcee said.

"Yeah..." Optimus sighed.

"I was expecting Bulkhead" Raf said as Ratchet drove through town.

"Sorry to dissapoint but he's on watch duty" Ratchet said to Raf.

"It's ok...hows Bee?" Raf asked getting a sigh from Ratchet.

"He's not happy to be stuck in the base with me but nothings perfect" Ratchet said with a sad tone.

Autobot base

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Is it mech is it them!" Bumblebee chirped and squeakedto Bulkhead.

"I don't know it could be" Bulkhead said looking at the monitor.

"Well come on lets go" Bumblebee beeped.

"Bumblebee you can't... why...what are you trying to prove?" Bulkhead sighed to the eager youngling.

"I just want to show that I'm not just some weak youngling" Bumblebee buzzed and whirred.

"..." Bulkhead sighed firing up the bridge.

"Ratchet, what happened to Bumblebee's voice?" Raf asked uncomfortably.

"It was severely damaged in battle" Ratchet said in a depressed tone.

"How?" Raf continued to question.

"How do you think tragically of course, it happened in Tyger pax Bumblebee was captured by Megatrons troops and questioned for imformation, Bumblebee refused to give Megatron the imformation, and payed a grave price for his courage, Bumblebee was left for scrap, but two autobots Ironhide and Jazz, were able to transport Bumblebee to a triage facility where a field medic was able to stabalize him" Ratchet told the depressing story to the young human.

"So Bumblebee owes his life to that field medic" Raf said.

"You could say that, but truely the field medic... could have done better" Ratchet sighed wishing he could have done more for their youngling.

"Clear..." Bulkhead said waving Bumblebee through the bridge.

"I don't even know how you talked me into this you're wose then Miko" Bulkhead complained as Bumblebee followed him closely.

"Aw come on it's no big deal not every situation ends in a high speed chase" Bumblebee beeped.

"Yeah I know not every situation ends in a high speed chase, but with out your..."

"Can we just drop it" Bumblebee angirly whirred.

"Fine I'll drop it, but if Optimus finds out this was not my idea" Bulkhead said to Bumblebee.

"Yeah I know I know" Bumblebee waved the wrecker off.

*Optimus is going to kill me if anything happens to Bee... he's a son to him and he would never forgive me if anything happened* Bulkhead thought to himself as he looked at a small energy radar.

"The signals comming from there" Bulkhead said standing infront of the cave.

"And it's comming fast!" Bulkhead said as Knockout came flying out of the cave in his sports car.

"Catch me if you can!" Knockout teased racing past Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"I'll get him..." Bulkhead said about to transform and chase after Knockout when Breakdown came charging out of the cave.

"Ok you get him!" Bulkhead said turning to the con brute.

"Alrigh!" Bumblebee chirped running after Knockout.

"Uh good the scout..." Knockout snickered seeing the youngling in his mirror.

"Come on Bumblebee come get me!" Knockout laughed as Bumblebee continued to chase him on foot.

"Got you now con... wait what!" Bumblebee beeped and buzzed as his weapons wouldn't transform.

"You know the most embarassing thing for a cybertronian is not being able to transform, you can't speak normally and you can't transform and fight what's the use of you, you're an embarassment" Knockout teased.

Bumblebee took those words personally giving Knockout an angry glare.

"I'd stick around and do donuts around you but I've got a delivery to make" Knockout said peeling off.

Bumblebee quickly grabbed an old rusted abandoned truck luckily his body was small enough to fit in the back, Bumlebee quickly rolled down after Knockout.

"You got to be kidding a rental car!" Knockout laughed powersliding around a harp corner.

"Uh oh that's not good!" Bumblebee panicked trying to stop the truck only being to late as he flew off the edge hiting a few bolders on the way down before landing in a canyon.


	4. Where is it?

"Breakdown I've delt with the scout and have the relic bridging you now" Knockout said opening a bridge.

"It was nice dancing Bulk, have fun finding the embarassment non transforming runt!" Breakdown laughed running through the bridge.

"Scrap...Scrap Bumblebee!" Bulkhead said transforming and speeding down the same old road Knockout and Bumblebee went down.

"Scrap Bumblebee..." Bulkhead cursed sliding down the canyon wall down to Bumblebee's knocked out frame.

"Bulkhead where are you you're supposed to be watching Bumblebee" Ratchet said over the COM.

"Cons were just got a relic and me and Bee... tried to stop them" Bulkhead said to the medic.

"What!" Ratchet yelled over the COM.

"Yeah... I need a bridge...Bumblebee's kinda in a bad way" Bulkhead said over the COM.

"OF COARSE YOU IDIOT!" Ratchet shouted opening a bridge.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus and Arcee gasped seeing Bulkhead carry the non moving scout into the base.

"Put him down..." Ratchet growled doing scans of the young scout.

"Is he going to be ok!" Raf asked worried for his friend.

"He'll live he's in shut down he will wake soon" Ratchet said turning to Bulkhead.

"Out of all the scrap brained ideas brining Bumblebee on a mission when he has know way of using his wheels or wepons!" Ratchet shouted at Bulkhead.

"He impervised" Bulkhead shrugged.

"Hey Bumblebee's waking up" Raf called to the autobots.

"Ooooow..." Bumblebee whirred holding his helm.

"You've already lost your voice and your T-cog were you really hoping to add your spark to the list" Ratchet turned and snapped at Bumblebee.

"I didn't mean to go off the edge I meant to stop... I know I'm stupid and useless..." Bumblebee whined.

"You're not useless Bee" Raf told Bumblebee.

"Hey hate to break up the pity party, but the cons just added doomsday device number two to their collection" Arcee growled.

"The cons and mech are causing more harm and damage, and mindlessly going out and risking your life is not helping, Bumblebee you are not to leave the base!" Optimus sternly told Bumblebee with a tone of disappointment.

Bumblebee silently curled up and hugged his knees hiding his helm.

"Optimus you and I both know there is a way to make Bumblebee whole again" Ratchet said to the disappointed prime.

"A transplant... but that would require a donor" Optimus said continuing to walk away.

"You need to look no further then the bot standing before you" Ratchet said stopping the prime.

"A generouse offer old friend but that would simply trade one autobots handicap to another" Optimus sighed.

"I don't rely on my wheels not like Bumblebee does, this is where I spend my days" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"...Ratchet you did everything you could..." Optimus told the medic.

"Wha...Please do really think this is about my inability to restore Bumblebee's voice box!" Ratchet scoffed to Optimus.

Optimus didn't need to say anything he saw the guilt inside the medics spark.

"I...I just want what's best for our scout" Ratchet sighed.

"I don't want to do this but if it helps I will..." Arcee sighed.

"Ok Ratchet inducing stasis" Arcee said.

"Thank you Ratch" Bumblebee beeped looking over to the medic.

"You...can thank me when...it's over..." Rtchet said going into stasis.

"Ok Bumblebee your turn" Arcee said about to as an alarm went off.

"What's happening!"

"Ratchet's flatlining!"

"No he isn't!" Arcee growled.

"The cons just unearthed another relic" Bulkhead said firing up the bridge.

"Autobots prepare to roll out" Optimus commanded.

"Yes!" Arcee smiled.

"Sweet alright lets go!" Bumblebee bleeped in a fighting stance.

"Except for our pacients" Optimus said stepping infront of Bumblebee.

"Aw..." Bumblebee sighed sitting back down.

"It would be wise to interupt stasis" Optimus told Arcee as she nodded and did as she was told.

"They're all the way up there... geez... long way up..." Bulkhead sighed looking at the mountian the signal was comming from.

Base

"Prime!" Agent fowler came on the monitor.

"Yes?" Bumblebee beeped sliding infront of the monitor.

"What, where's prime?" Agent fowler asked again.

"He went out to get cons" Bumblebee buzzed and whirred.

"...Look just tell him that I have located the main operations of mech" Agent fowler explained slowly.

"Yes!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Are you positive?" Bumblebee beeped to the human.

"Oh for the...cam I speak with someone that speaks something other than bleep!" Agent fowler shouted in frustration.

"Hey..." Bumblebee whirred.

"We can help" Raf said walking over to the monitor with Miko and Jack.

"Hey did I hear a scout in need of a voice box repair don't worry I'll put a tiger in his tank!" Ratchet yelled across the room.

"What was that what's going on?" Agent fowler questioned.

"Hey I'm going to mech I'll get my part and I'll be fine" Bumblebee said to Raf.

"But Bumblebee remember what Optimus said to stay.

"Yeah but I can do this" Bumblebee beeped.

"Send the coordinates agent fowler we'll make sure Optimus get's it" Jack said.

"The forge...it was made by the primes it can construct what ever you want it to" Optimus said looking at the cons chipping away at the hammer.

Wait you mean we could just construct any weapon we could imagine" Bulkhead asked.

"Or possibly construct a new T-cog for Bumblebee" Optimus said climbing onto the ledge.

"Oh stop complaining and keep hammering..." Knockout sighed as Optimus Bulkhead and Arcee drove towards them.

"Scrap autobots!" Knockout shouted activating the relic shield Bulkhead was able to get past to Breakdown.

"Check out my new finish protector!" Knockout snickered pushing Arcee and Optimus back.

Mech HQ

"Where's my part jet?" Silas growled.

"I'm going to get it anytime now I'm ready" Starscream said as banging on the doors came knocking them down.

Bumblebee walked in ready to get his T-cog he looked at all the humans then looked to surprised to see Starscream.

"No T-cog he's unarmed!" Starscream said shooting a missle at Bumblebee who dodged it.

Bumblebee easily started taking down the humans untell Starscream shot a devastating blast knocking Bumblebee out.

"Fall back!, con you will know where to find us, I want my T-cog" Silas said running out of the base.

"I am not your foot soldiers!" Starscream growled as Bumblebee woke and searched for his T-cog.

"It's not here scout mech dosn't have it and neither do I" Starscream snickered holding Bumblebee at gunpoint.

"Then where is it!" Bumblebee buzzed angrily.


	5. With your friend

"Oh scout how stupid you are" Starscream sighed with a smirk.

"You're going to get it, just tell me!" Bumblebee demanded.

"It's with your friend you stupid waste of energon!" Starscream growled.

"What!" Bumblebee buzzed in confusion.

Base

"I feel like nothings actually happened" Ratchet said to the childeren that gave him a funny look.

"Prime!" Agent fowler called.

"Yes Agent fowler?" Ratchet sighed.

"Did prime get the coordinates?" Agent fowler growled.

"Coordinates?" Ratchet questioned.

"For mech" Agent fowler sighed.

"Oh it's alright agent fowler" Jack started.

"Optimus had something to do" Miko continued.

"So Bumblebee went ahead" Raf said.

"What!, is he crazy he's recovering from surgery!" Ratchet freaked.

"About that..."

"Bulkhead!" Arcee shouted in fear as the wreaker was shot down.

"Megatron!" Optimus growled putting the brute at gun point.

"nuh uh uh" Megatron smirked grabbing the giant hammer and putting Bulkhead at gunpoint.

"This was all to easy Optimus, and just the begining" Megatron said backing through the bridge behind him.

Optimus and Arcee instantly opened fire on Breakdown and Knockout as they escaped through the bridge.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee said sliding beside the large mech.

"I'm fine" Bulkhead said getting up.

"Optimus we have the coordinates to mech, Bumblebee's already there" Ratchet said over the COM.

"What's wrong Optimus?" Arcee asked seeing the look of worry on the primes face.

"Mech and Bumblebee went there, Ratchet send us a bridge there!" Optimus ordered with great worry in his tone.

"Megatron you fool!" Starscream hissed as he jumped up on the unfinished robot.

"Megatron!" Bumblebee whirred turning to Starscream.

"Yes now time for me to jet, you know why?, because I can!" Starscream teased shooting Bumblebee with another devastating blast watching rubble from the building bury the small scout, before Starscream transformed and flew off.

Just as Starscream came flying out of the building the autobots came out of a bridge.

"Starscream scrap!" Optimus gasped running into the destroyed building.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee and Bulkhead called as they walked around.

"Bumblebee please answer" Optimus called.

Bumblebee let out soft painful beeps he was able to see Optimus's foot through the rubble ontop of him.

"Bu..."

"Shh!" Optimus shushed the wreaker and femme.

Bumblebee continued to give soft clicks and beeps to the prime, Bumblebee tried to move but couldn't because of the heavy rubble.

"There Optimus behind you" Arcee pointed seeing the icy blue glow of Bumblebee's optics.

"Bumblebee!" All three of them quickly removed the rubble off the damaged youngling.

"Bumblebee come here, are you alright?" Optimus asked picking the scout up and out of the rubble.

Bumblebee dimmed his optics and drooped his doorwings turning his helm away from the prime feeling to weak to speak, even though he really didn't want to talk about his stupid actions for going ahead with out help, but how was he supossed to know Starscream would be there.

"Where's your T-cog?" Bulkhead asked.

"Megatron!" Bumblebee cried.

"Megatron it's going to be impossible to get it now" Arcee said in shock.

"I lost our chance of making Bumblebee a new T-cog" Bulkhead sighed.

"Bulkhead it was not your fault, even though we lost the forge we will not have to worry it will not work for Megatron" Optimus said to the wreaker.

"Bumblebee are you alright you look as if you've been shot by plasma rounds" Arcee said inspecting the scouts damage.

"Starscream fault..." Bumblebee whimpered.

"Starscream!" Bulkhead growled.

"That sick..." Arcee started.

"Am I a waste of energon?" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bumblebee you're tired and hurt lets get you home" Optimus cooed.

"I took the childeren home...Wait with Megatron... that's going to be hard..." Ratchet said.

"Yes it is..." Optimus sighed placing Bumblebee on the medical berth.

"Well Arcee time to get it over with and do the surgery" Ratchet sighed.

"No..." Bumblebee whirred.

"What?" Ratchet turned to the scout on the berth.

"No I don't want your T-cog" Bumblebee said.

"What but Bumblebee" Ratchet spoke softly to the youngling.

"You still need it you come into battle every now and then you still need your weapons and how are you supossed to transform your arms into tools and stuff you need it" Bumblebee beeped and whirred to the medic.

"I never thought about that... but it dosn't matter I'll give you my T-cog I don't need all that stuff" Ratchet said to the youngling.

"No Ratchet I don't want it, you're more experienced in the field they need you, I'll get my T-cog back..." Bumblebee reasured the medic.

"...If those are your wishes Bumblebee we will honor them" Optimus spoke up.

"Yes they are" Bumblebee nodded.

"Bumblebee are you positive?, cause I have no problem giving my T-cog" Ratchet asked.

"Yes I'm positive" Bumblebee nodded and yawned.

"Bumblebee get some recharge" Optimus smiled rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"K..." Bumblebee yawned slipping into recharge.

"Optimus Bumblebee is crazy he needs his cog" Ratchet said pulling Optimus aside.

"And he will get his back" Optimus told the medic.

"It's Megatron who knows what harm he's already done to it...I might not be able to repair it..." Ratchet said in a sad tone.

"Ratchet that guilt is weighing heavy on your spark, Bumblebee has had voice problems for most of his life, Bumblebee knows he's a mute sure it may bug him at times but he knows you gave your all to fix his voice" Optimus told the medic.

"Optimus please this isn't about his voice, it's just... it's like I have an inability to repair or help our youngling" Ratchet sighed.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee isn't an easy young one to take care of, he's out in a war getting injured at a young age of coarse it's going to be as if he could never be repaired" Optimus smiled.

"You're right... but that kid needs to learn when to stay and listen instead of going head first into the battle" Ratchet grumpily said making Optimus chuckle.

"Indeed Ratchet" Optimus chuckled.

"Ratchet how bout you do patrol with Arcee and Bulkhead tomorrow and I'll do watch duty" Optimus suggested.

"Ok sure I need to get out, you can deal with Bumblebee's constant questions" Ratchet said walking away.

"Ha, have fun" Bulkhead laughed walking past the prime.

"Oh it can't be that bad...can it?" Optimus thought out loud.


	6. You did it

Next day

"Yeah it can't be that bad... he'll have you at your last nerve in seconds" Bulkhead laughed following Arcee out the door.

"Alright we are out for patrol Optimus, the kids are out on some field trip thing out for a sleep over thing at a odd place or what ever" Ratchet said following Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Ok keep in touch" Optimus said turning around to see Bumblebee standing right behind him.

"Oh geez!" Optimus jumped almost stepping on Bumblebee.

"Where they going?" Bumblebee chirped looking past the prime at the base enterance.

"Patrol little one" Optimus smiled.

"Oh...wait you're not going?" Bumblebee whirred.

"No I thought I'd stay and keep you company" Optimus said turning the scout around and escorting him away from the enterance of the base.

"Oh... uh thanks..." Bumblebee sighed walking with Optimus to the center of the base.

"How are you feeling today?" Optimus asked the sparkling.

"As good as I can get I guess..." Bumblebee whirred with sandness.

"Well are you well enough for a walk?" Optimus asked.

"YEAH!" Bumblebee chirped perking his doorwings.

"Great well lets go then" Optimus smiled escorting Bumblebee to the bridge.

"Wait..." Bumblebee stopped drooping his doorwings.

"What's the matter youngling?" Optimus asked.

"Ratchet said I can't go for a walk I could get hurt or noticed" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bumblebee Ratchet's not here now is he?" Optimus smiled.

"Noooo" Bumblebee shook his head and giggled.

"Well then let us go for a walk in the canyo..."

"What bout the cons..." Bumblebee sighed.

"I'll protect you little one" Optimus said patting Bumblebee on his back.

"Ok" Bumblebee chirped following Optimus through the ground bridge.

Nemesis

"I don't think it's working..." Knockout said to the decepticon leader smashing an obect with the forge hammer.

"What was your first clue!" Megatron growled throwing the hammer at Knockout.

"Ah!" Knockout dodged the flying hammer by jumping behind Soundwave.

"It's just something we will have to keep from prime" Megatron shrugged.

"By the way the scout is in quiet distress without his T-cog well done my lord" Knockout complimented the leaders dirty work.

"Good that little piece of scrap will learn not to take a weapon from my own hand again!" Megatron growled.

out in the canyon

"Keep up little one" Optimus called to the scout climbing a bolder.

"It's nice out thanks for letting me come with you" Bumblebee chirped hopping off the rock and beside Optimus.

"Your welcome" Optimus said smiling down at the happy bouncing scout.

"Settle down Bumblebee you're making me dizzy" Optimus chuckled his helm and optics following Bumblebee's every move.

"Oh ha sorry" Bumblebee clicked walking beside the prime.

"So uh why did you refuse Ratchet's T-cog?" Optimus asked the smaller bot beside him.

"I don't know it just didn't feel right... we all need our T-cogs even if Ratchet's in the base all the time, We do have Ratchet with us every now and then and he's great at fighting the only reason why he's not as strong is because a little old and that's not his fault" Bumblebee bleeped and buzzed.

"And you are young with a giant spark, Bumblebee you are a sweet kid, we will make sure to get your T-cog back it might take a while though..." Optimus said to the yellow youngling.

"Thanks... hey...why's Ratchet go crazy everytime I refuse his cog?" Bumblebee beeped to Opttimus.

"He's just sensitive when it comes to our only youngling being in pain" Optimus sighed.

"Oh, I wish he didn't worry so much I'm still alive thanks to him" Bumblebee clicked and chirped.

"Bumblebee our worry and concern for you will never stop" Optimus told the young scout.

"Well then same gos for you guys!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Yes Bumblebee if you say so" Optimus chuckled.

"Tag your it!" Bumblebee beeped tagging the prime.

Optimus just looked at Bumblebee with a puzzled look while Bumblebee smiled waiting for the prime to come after him.

"Your it" Bumblebee beeped.

"I don't understand?" Optimus said raising an optic ridge.

"Tag it's a game I tagged you now you chase after me and try and tag me" Bumblebee explained.

"Ooook..." Optimus said still looking a little confused.

"Tag your it!" Bumblebee chirped jumping away from the prime.

"Is this where I chase you?" Optimus questioned.

"Yup" Bumblebee nodded.

"Woah!" Bumblebee squeaked running away from the charging prime.

"I'm going to get you!" Optimus playfully threatened chasing the fast young scout.

"I may not have my wheels but I'm still fast!" Bumblebee chirped running faster getting a far enough distance from the prime.

"I might just have to use my wheels to get you" Optimus huffed as Bumblebee continued to lead the prime down the long canyon.

5 hours later

patrol

"Hmm no one is picking up at base they must have went out" Arcee said to Ratchet and Bulkhead as hey drove through town.

"I thought you didn't want Bee out" Bulkhead asked Ratchet.

"Of course..." Ratchet sighed.

"What?" Bulkhead and Arcee asked.

"Optimus is going to be a smart ass and take Bumblebee out for a walk in the canyon to tire the kid out" Ratchet said in an unamused tone.

"Ha ha nice Optimus" Bulkhead chuckled.

Back in the canyon

"Ok ok you win" Bumblebee whirred as he and Optimus reached the end of the canyon.

"Back to base?" Optimus smiled happy he actually tired out the energetic Bumblebee.

"Yeah..." Bumblebee huffed walking over to Optimus.

"Ok lets go come on" Optimus said transforming.

"I can't drive member?" Bumblebee clicked to the prime.

"Oh right...then it's going to be one long walk..." Optimus sighed transforming back into robot mode.

"Walk..." Bumblebee sighed.

"Yeah I don't know where Ratchet's remote to the bridge is, I forgot you couldn't drive" Optimus sighed walking down the canyon.

"Agh...ok..." Bumblebee sighed following Optimus tiredly.

2 hours later bearly down the canyon

"Can't we just wait for Ratch, Cee, and Bulk to get to base" Bumblebee tiredly whined.

"Oh alright...they shouldn't be to much longer" Optimus sighed sitting against the canyon wall.

"Yeah I hope so..." Bumblebee yawned sitting beside the larger mech.

"They will Bee" Optimus smiled.

"Good..." Bumblebee tiredly sighed as he slowly slid on the wall leaning against the primes side.

"Ratchet won't want to stay out to much longer so...rest little one" Optimus smiled happily rubbing the younglings helm.

"Optimus?" Ratchet called over Optimus's comlink.

"Yes Ratchet?" Optimus answered.

"Ok smart guy I don't see you here at the base so either you havent figured out how to tire Bee out or, you forgot to take the remote" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"The second one" Optimus replied in a sarscastic tone.

"Uhuh..." Ratchet sighed opening a bridge.

"You actually did it wow" Bulkhead said in surprise as Optimus carried a sleeping youngling into the base.


	7. Not a babysitter

**I know Wheeljack dosn't come tell after Operation Bumblebee but I'm going to say he already on Earth.**

"Any signs of the cons?" Optimus asked holding Bumblebee as he sat down on the medical berth.

"Nothing" Arcee sighed.

"We have to find them, Bumblebee can't go on like this for ever" Optimus told the three.

"we know Optimus, but the cons are on a ship that's flying around all the time it's a little hard" Bulkhead said to the prime.

"That dosn't mean we stop our search" Optimus continued.

"Bumblebee's lost his voice, lets not let him lose his T-cog" Ratchet added to the primes sentence.

Morning

"Wake up!" Bumblebee chirped running into the primes room jumping up and down on the leader recharging.

"Oof ow!"

"Morning!" Bumblebee beeped fluttering his doorwings and jumping off out of the room.

"Oooooow..." Optimus whined slowly getting off the berth.

"Optimus you ok?" Ratchet asked as he stopped at the primes door.

"I'm... fine...fine...couldn't be better" Optimus groaned in pain.

"What happened?" Ratchet sighed.

"Bumblebee decided to jump off of me hitting a tender spot" Optimus told the medic as he sat on his berth hunched over in pain.

"Ha ha!, I mean... little twerp I'll get him" Ratchet said.

"No it's ok he didn't mean to, I'm just going to sit here untell the hurting stops" Optimus told the medic.

"Alright fine" Ratchet shrugged walking away.

"Are you guys going on patrol again today?" Bumblebee beeped to the the two mechs and femme.

"Yup" Arcee nodded.

"Where's Optimus he should be up by now?" Arcee asked looking around.

"Oh he'll be right..."

"I'm up" Optimus said walking in.

"Awesome, so uh... who's getting watch duty today" Bulkhead whispered pointing to Bumblebee.

"You know I don't need to be watched" Bumblebee beeped putting his servos on his hips.

"Yes we know but you have a tendency for running off" Ratchet told the scout.

"Do not I can stay in the base" Bumblebee protested.

"For more then 10 minutes Bumblebee" Ratchet growled.

"...Not my fault the base is boring" Bumblebee whirred.

"You're entertainment enough, I'll stay you guys go ahead, there looks like there energon movement anyway most likely the cons" Ratchet told Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead.

"Autobots roll out" Optimus said and transformed going through the ground bridge followed by a motorcycle and all terrain veichle.

"Ratchet..."

"No" Ratchet answered before Bee could continue.

"But I didn't say anything yet" Bumblebee buzzed raising an optic ridge.

"You just did" Ratchet said focusing on his work.

"Did what?" Bumblebee questioned.

"You said something" Ratchet said.

"No I..."

"Bumblebee how bout you go watch some tv" Ratchet suggested pointing to the tv.

"No way am I watching that demon box sitting there putting car adds on, it's just sitting there mocking me..." Bumblebee growled giving an evil stare to the tv.

"Ooook then..." Ratchet said turning back to his work.

"Come on Ratch isn't there something we can do?" Bumblebee whined.

"How bout I do a check up on your voice box" Ratchet suggested.

"Um...uh..." Bumblebee stuttered taking a couple steps back.

"You'll be fine I wont hurt you, I just want to check it" Ratchet reassured the youngling seeing fear and horrible memories flood the young scout.

"Ratchet I don't wanna..." Bumblebee shook his helm almost tearing up.

"Ok that's alright Bee I wont do it if you don't want me to" Ratchet told Bumblebee in sympathetic tone placing a gentle servo on the scouts shoulder.

"K..." Bumblebee whirred softly looking away from the medic.

"How bout you watch that monitor for activity" Ratchet suggested trying to change the subject.

Bumblebee nodded and sighed walking towards the monitors.

Patrol

"How is Bee really?" Arcee asked as they drove off down the dirt road.

"He seems fine" Optimus said.

"Yeah he's just covering up" Arcee sighed.

"Covering up?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah Bee is covering up, he dosn't want to look weak or like a sparkling so he puts on the tough guy act, like nothing's happened" Arcee explained.

"Why would he do that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Cause he's the last young of our race and he's trying to act like a big bot" Arcee said to the all terrain veichle.

"He's grown up to fast" Optimus sighed.

"I don't think there's anything we can do" Bulkhead sighed.

Base

"So kiddo anything?" Ratchet asked cheerfully.

"Noooo..." Bumblebee buzzed raising an optic ridge.

"Alright then" Ratchet shrugged walking to another monitor.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee whirred following the medic.

"Yes Bumblebee?" Ratchet said not turning his helm.

"Can we go for a walk?" Bumblebee chirped with a smiling optics.

"Sorry Bee but staying at the base is good right now I need to be here if the others call" Ratchet said to Bumblebee.

"Oh...ok..." Bumblebee sighed drooping his doorwings.

"Hmmmm...hey Bee" Ratchet called as a thought popped in his head.

"Yeah?" Bumblebee clicked.

"I know who can go for a walk with you" Ratchet smiled.

"But Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead on patrol" Bumblebee whistled and buzzed.

"Not them" Ratchet said.

"Then who?" Bee whirred.

"Let me get this straight you want to bridge me to your base so I can take the kid for a walk?" Wheeljack asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah that's right" Ratchet said over the comlink.

"Can't the kid go for a drive on his own, you know I think you guys have gone way to far with the over protection thing with the kid" Wheeljack sighed leaning against the Jackhammer.

"What he say?" Bumblebee chirped bouncing up and down.

"Hey Bee is that monitor glitching?" Ratchet said pointing across the room.

"I don't know?" Bumblebee clicked looking over to the monitor.

"Why don't you go check" Ratchet said giving Bumblebee a small push.

"Ok" Bumblebee clicked walking away.

"Look Wheeljack, Bumblebee has gottenbhis T-cog stolen from him by the cons and can't enter his wheels or weapons" Ratchet hissed over the COM.

"The cons why would they want his cog?" Wheeljack asked in shock.

"It's a long story it has more to it, but I'm just asking you a simple favor" Ratchet sighed.

"Look Doc I'm a wreaker not a babysitter" Wheeljack sighed.

"Don't call me doc!"

"No it's okedokey Ratch" Bumblebee chirped bouncing over to the medic.

"Just this one time" Ratchet said.

"...I have a feeling that's not going to be the case" Wheeljack sighed as a bridge opened.


	8. No sparkling games

"Hurry up kid, you can chase the butterfly another time" Wheeljack whined to Bumblebee.

"Hey it wasnt a butterfly it was a tumbleweed, I wanted to know where it was going" Bumblebee bleeped catching up to the wreaker.

"Yep what ever..." Wheeljack sighed rolling his optics.

"Wanna play tag?" Bumblebee twittered jumping infront of Wheeljack.

"Uh no I don't think so, I don't play those sparkling games" Wheeljack laughed proudly as ge walked around Bumblebee.

"Why not?" Bumblebee clicked cuiously looking up at the wreaker he walked beside.

"Because wreakers don't play tag kid" Wheeljack chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Then what do you play?" Bumblebee beeped looking out from under Wheeljack's servo.

"We play a little game called beat the scrap out of each other" Wheeljack said making a fist in his other servo.

"Can we play it?" Bee chirped.

"Ha ha kid you don't know how not quite yet" Wheeljack laughed at Bumblebee.

"Aw come on please, just show me how" Bee begged.

"Kid I don't think Mr. prime would be to happy if I brought you back all dented up" Wheeljack smiled.

"Why would it matter to him?" Bumblebee clicked raising an optic ridge.

"Never mind, all I'm saying is that those type of games are for wreakers not little ones in training" Wheeljack sighed.

"Hey I'm a scout!" Bumblebee whirred.

"What ever same thing" Wheeljack shrugged.

"Well then train me, show me how" Bumblebee chirped.

"Uh no I'm really not one to train a bot..." Wheeljack said turning to Bumblebee.

"Oh...ok..." Bumblebee whirred sadly kicking some rocks.

"Uh well... I mean I guess I could try training you just show you a few moves" Wheeljack shrugged not wanting to deny those sad optics.

"Really!, awesome!" Bumblebee chirped and beeped with joy.

"Yeah why not I have to much time on my servos" Wheeljack said putting Bumblebee in a playfull headlock.

"Hey!" Bee buzzed pulling his helm out of the headlock.

"Be prepared scout" Wheeljack said taking a shot at Bumblebee's feet.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee beeped jumping out of the way.

"Well first of all weapons how are your weapons?" Wheeljack asked walking over to Bumblebee.

"I don't have my weapons" Bumblebee sadly beeped.

"Why not?, oh wait yeah you don't have your cog" Wheeljack reminded himself.

"Yeah..." Bumblebee buzzed with sadness.

"Well hey forget tge guns how bout hand on hand" Wheeljack said patting Bumblebee's back.

"Yeah ok!" Bumblebee whirred.

"great go on take a swing at me" Wheeljack told Bumblebee.

"Ok" Bumblebee beeped going for the punch only to be picked up and thrown to the ground.

"Hey..." Bumblebee buzzed looking up at the wreaker standing over him.

"First of all you're comming from the wrong angle, and second you are small" Wheeljack said as Bumblebee brushed the dirt off himself.

"Hey so what if I'm small!" Bumblebee twittered.

"The cons see that as a weakness you need to see it as a weapon" Wheeljack said giving Bumblebee a small push, pushing him off balance.

"...How?" Bumblebee questioned regaining his balance.

"You're small you're light and you're fast all good keys to quickly defend and strike, you know yoiu should dodge quickly go around behind and strike, you're fast enough" Wheeljack said walking towards Bumblebee.

"Ok stand as if your about to go into hand on hand" Wheeljack told Bumblebee.

"Ok..." Bumblebee clicked pulling his fists up to his face.

"Ok lets see good good, your feet are a little to close to each other" Wheeljack said kicking Bumblebee's feet apart.

"Ok good ready?" Wheeljack asked getting into his fighting position.

"Uh huh" Bumblebee nodded.

"Good go!" Wheeljack said going for a punch.

Bumblebee quickly ducked and dodged as Wheeljack threw kicks and punches at him, Bumblebee quickly dodged and ran to go hit Wheeljack in the back only to be pulled back by hisdoorwings and thrown to the ground.

"Oof ow!" Bumblebee twittered lifting his helm from where he lay on the ground.

"Ok well those doorwings of yours are a bit of a problem" Wheeljack said helping Bumblebee up.

"I know..." Bumblebee sighed.

"This is where you're small size comes in" Wheeljacksaid with a smile.

"Wha?" Bumblebee beeped with confusion.

"The cons have a good size on you usually so what you wanna do to avoid being thrown back because of your wings you want to go underneath them run under them to get to their back then strike" Wheeljack told Bumblebee.

"Oh ok" Bumblebee nodded with a sigh.

"Well we can take a break come on" Wheeljack said pushing Bee foward walking down the canyon.

"So kid tell me, how'd you lose you're cog?" Wheeljack asked.

"I got knocked out by humans, and I woke to a human helicopter and Starscream flying away, and Megatrons bridge closing" Bumblebee sighed.

"Whoa that's crazy" Wheeljack said.

"Yeah but the Cons have my cog" Bumblebee clicked.

"Why would they want your cog?" Wheeljack snapped.

"I don't know Megatron wasnt to happy when I took the spark extractor from him" Bumblebee shrugged.

"That brute just keeping it as a trophy and when we get close to getting it he'll break it, truely evil mech" Wheeljack growled as a bridge popped up.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee chirped bouncing over to the prime.

"Hello little one, hello Wheeljack" Optimus greeted.

"So did you have fun?" Optimus asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee chirped giving Wheeljack smiling optics.

"Good to hear, go on through the bridge Ratchet's got some energon waiting for you" Optimus said giving a gesture to the bridge.

"Ok, thank you for taking me Wheeljack" Bumlebee chirped before going through the bridge.

"Thank you Wheeljack" Optimus turned to the wreaker.

"No problem the kid's got a lot of enthusiasm, we had fun" Wheeljack chuckled.

"Yeah he's been known to bring the best out of bots" Optimus happily sighed.

"Yeah well I'll be sure to keep an optic out for those cons, get that kids cog back" Wheeljack said before transforming and driving away.


	9. You never get scared

"You have fun with jackie?" Bulkhead asked with a giant smile.

"Yeah we played beat the scrap out of each other" Bumblebee chirped making everyone in the room go wide opticed.

"You're ok right?" Ratchet asked looking at Bees frame.

"I'm fine...he trained me" Bumblebee clicked following Ratchet's every move.

"Ok well good..." Optimus sighed with rielf, patting Bumblebee's helm.

"So any signs of cons?" Ratchet asked as Bumblebee walked around Ratchet then bounced to his own room.

"No..."

"By the time we got through the bridge they were already gone" Arcee sighed with disappointment.

"Someone well Bee is recharging just take my cog and say you found his" Ratchet suggested.

"No that would be to easy to figure out" Optimus shook his helm.

"Look watermelon!" Bumblebee chirped holding a watermelon, standing in the hallway doorframe waving to the others.

"...Bee" Sad looks quickly turned to smiles of adoration seeing the adorable youngling pointing to the green fruit he found.

"Dare I ask where you found that?" Arcee chuckled shaking her helm.

"Miko" Bumblebee beeped rolling the fruit back into his room.

"Did you beat up those cons that were taking energon?" Bumblebee bleeped bouncing to Optimus.

"No they were gone by the time we got there" Optimus sighed.

"We can get them next time" Bumblebee chirped.

"We are more worried about getting your cog back bud" Bulkhead told Bumblebee.

"My wha?" Bumblebee chirped.

"Your T-cog its stolen you don't have it" Bulkhead reminded Bumblebee.

"Oh yeah I forgot about it" Bumblebee buzzed.

Next day

"Hey human" Starscream called.

"What is it..." Silas growled.

"I will now go fetch your T-cog I shall be back fairly soon" Starscream told Silas as he transformed and flew away.

Nemesis

"Fine I will see your so called energon mine" Megatron rolled his optics at Knockout.

"The Autobots were sostupid they went for the diversion energon" Knockout laghed firing up the bridge.

"Good go away stupid brute" Starscream whispered to himself and walked into Megatrons room.

"Now lets see scrap from autobots should be...uuuhhh trophies that would work" Starscream said to himself as he walked towards a crate marked trophies.

"Stupid Megatron I know the code..." Starscream rolled his optics unlocking the crate.

"What is this a mangled voice box how nice of Megatron to keep the scouts misery along with...the T-cog uh there we are" Starscream talked to himself closing the crate locking it again.

"That's right I would crush that Autobot no problem" Breakdown said to a drone as Starscream sneaked past to the door transforming and flying away.

"What was that a jet!" Breakdown growled turning around to see nothing.

"Those stupid drones flying around" Breakdown rolled his optic.

Mech new HQ

"Flesh creaturs I have returned with your wanted T-cog" Starscream said flying in and transforming with T-cog in hand.

"Good now how does it work" Silas said turning to Starscream who gave him the cog.

"Ha ha you are a one to get straight to the chase aren't you" Starscream smiled evily.

Base

"Hey Bee get your cog back yet?" Raf asked as he walked up to the scout.

"No...not yet" Bumblebee whirred looking to the ground.

"Oh sorry..." Raf apologized.

"Its ok don't worry bout it" Bumblebee buzzed and beeped.

"Hey Raf come on the bots are bridging to an abandoned shipwrecked beach and driving around in the sand it will be awesome!" Miko excitedly waved Raf to the bridge.

"Cool!" Raf said excitedly walking over to the bridge where Bulkhead, Arcee, Jack, Miko, and Optimus were standing.

"..." Bumblebee drooped his doorwings and watched the childeren excitedly jump around joyfully.

"Oh...uh...I don't have to go Bee I mean I'll stay here..." Raf said sadly walking over to Bumblebee.

"No need for that Bumblebee may come with under my supervision" Optimus said walking over to Bumblebee.

"Awesome lets go!" Miko said running through the bridge with Jack and Raf followed by Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Really?" Bumblebee chirped looking to Optimus.

"Yes little one come on" Optimus chuckled guiding Bumblebee to the bridge.

"Whoa they're already down the beach" Bumblebee chirped seeing the tiny specs down the long beach.

"Yeah well they did say they were dri...uuuh never mind..." Optimus smiled seeing the scouts unamused look.

"That's fine we will catch UP oof!" Bumblebee whirred as he tripped andfell on the sand.

"Oh!, are you alright?" Optimus asked picking Bumblebee up.

"Yeah... stupid wuerd ground..." Bumblebee twittered as he was placed back on his feet.

"I believe it is called sand" Optimus told Bumblebee brushing the sand off the youngling.

"What ever sinky stuff" Bumblebee beeped.

"So how was Ratchet yesterday?" Optimus asked the small youngling.

"Fine..." Bumblebee clicked.

"Something bothering you?" Optimus asked hearing the akward tone.

"No..." Bumblebee sighed to his father figure.

"Oh did Ratchet do a check up on your voice?"Optimus asked.

"He said he wanted to but I told him I didn't want him to" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bumblebee you need that checked out I asked Ratchet to, have you told him how you can only speak shortly untell it glitches and hurts?" Optimus said to Bumblebee holding the younglings shoulders.

"No I haven't..." Bumblebee whirred.

"You need to youngling, its a matter of your health" Optimus told Bumblebee in a caring tone.

"I don't like it..." Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"Don't like what little one?" Optimus asked kneeling infront to be level with the youngling.

"Talking bout my stupid disbuildings" Bumblebee whirred.

"Disabilities" Optimus smiled and corrected.

"Yeah that" Bumblebee beeped and chirped turning his frustrated gaze to the ocean.

"Youngling I can't imagine what it's like to lose many abilities I know you are..."

"Yes you do!, you lost your memries!, and who you were!" Bumblebee chirped and squeaked.

"Memories, yes Bumblebee that us true" Optimus sighed looking to the ocean.

"That was scary..." Bumblebee whirred sadly.

"What was little one?" Optimus asked.

"When we lost you to the cons..." Bumblebee clicked.

"Bumblebee I'm back with the team now, the hug I got from you when I came back was enough to say it was a frightening situation for you" Optimus sighed getting up.

"You never get scared do you" Bumblebee chirped with smiling optics.

"I most certainly do youngling" Optimus said playfully rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"When?" Bumlebee giggled looking from under the massive servo.

"Everytime we send you out alone, and especially when I sent you to Tyger pax, I thought I lost you" Optimus told Bumblebee.


	10. Because it will hurt

"Tyger pax was scary" Bumblebee chirped jumping trying to playfully whack Optimus's helm.

"Thank Primus you survived" Optimus smiled giving a playfull flick to Bumblebee's helm.

"Hey..." Bumblebee twittered jumping back as Optimus laughed.

TING!

"Hey!" Optimus rubbed his helm from where he was hit by a stick turning to see a giggling scout.

"Ah!"

SPLASH!

"That's cold!, tha.. tha...that's cold!" Bumblebee buzzed and shivered quickly climbing out of the ocean that Optimus threw him in.

"Ha ha, now were even" Optimus laughed putting Bumblebee in a playfull headlock.

"Did Optimus..." Arcee thought outloud looking over to where the prime and scout were.

"He just what?" Bulkhead asked drawing in the sand with the childeren.

"Never mind..." Arcee shook her helm turning back to the others.

"Ah!"

"Oof!" Optimus fell getting a mouthfull of sand as Bumblebee clung to his leg tripping the prime.

"Now we're even" Bumblebee giggled watching the prime spit sand.

"Uh huh..." Optimus nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Optimus cons are moving a lot of energon possible mine, Megatrons there, need you back now!" Ratchet called over the comlink.

"Alright autobots return to base" Optimus comanded as a bridge opened.

"We need to go home Ratchet" Jack told the medic closing the bridge that Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus ran through.

"But it's the middle of the day someone will see you, if I bridge you..." Ratchet sighed looking to Bumblebee who looked at him with innocent smiling optics.

"Can I trust you to be alone in the base for a little while?" Ratchet asked Bumblebee.

"I think so" Bumblebee chirped nodding his helm.

"...Ok be back in a bit..." Ratchet said in an unsure tone transforming and driving out the base with the childeren.

"Hmmm..." Bumblebee thought looking around the base looking for something to do.

"I know!" Bumblebee chirped running over to the storage closet grabbing a bunch of cleaning suplies, so much that he could bearly see over the suplies.

"Whoa no no no don't fall" Bumblebee buzzed trying to see and balance the cleaning suplies as he walked to the middle of the base.

Energon mine

"Where is it!" Optimus growled as he Bulkhead and Arcee charged pointing thier guns at Knockout and Megatron.

"Where's what and what gives you the idea you can walts right into my mine?" Megatron growled putting the autobots at gunpoint.

"His T-cog, where's Bumblebee's T-cog" Optimus growled taking a step forward.

"Oh you mean that pethetic so called scout of yours, well his precious mechanism is locked away in my ship, so its something you should give up on trying to find" Megatron cackled.

"Megatron give it back!, you took the voice from our scout you don't need to take his cog!" Arcee growled.

"Fine you want it so badly I will give it to you Soundwave a bridge, Breakdonw bring the cog from the vault" Megatron ordered of the COM.

"Uuuuh yeah about that, um Starscream stole that cog and got away" Breakdown said through the comlink.

"He what!" Megatron shouted while the autobots looked at each other for abbrief moment then back at Megatron.

"Well Soundwave can track him..." Breakdown tried to calm the raging con leader.

"He better!, send bunch of drones through now!" Megatron growled as a bridge opened.

"You our lucky prime, I have better things to deal with!" Megatron hissed walking through the bridge as a bunch of drones came running out shooting at the autobots.

"Autobots fall back!" Optimus commanded.

"You got the remote bridge use it!" Arcee told Optimus.

Base

"There clean base" Bumblebee proudly looked at the sparkling base.

"Alright all done, round two with you!" Bumlebee chirped picking up the pile of clening supplies and slowly walking towards the storage closet while trying to balance the suplies Bumblebee didn't notice the bots comming through the bridge or the ambulance driving into the base.

"..." Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead all looked at the very clean base.

CLANG! BANG!

"Ow..." Bumblebee whirred as a bucket landed on his helm.

"Ha ha aw Bee" All bots in the room chuckled walking over to the fallen youngling on the floor.

"You cleaned the base all by yourself?" Optimus chuckled taking the bucket off Bumblebee's helm.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee proudly nodded and beeped.

"You must be really bored if you cleaned the base" Bulkhead chuckled picking up a sponge and another bucket.

"I had to drop the kids off, Bee said he could handle being alone for a while" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Well good job for not setting the place on fire" Arcee praised Bee jokingly, as she placed the suplies in the closet.

"Thanks" Bumblebee giggled rolling his optics.

"Arcee Bulkhead you have patrol" Optimus told the two.

"Right, better figure out what the cons are up to" Bulkhead said transgorming driving out the base followed by a motorcycle.

"And you its time for a check up, Bee it wont be bad I promise" Ratchet told the youngling.

Bumblebee drooped his doorwings and shook his helm.

"Bumblebee you need it, it wont be bad" Optimus reasurred the scout.

"But I don't wanna" Bee protested with sad frightened whirres.

"Why not youngling?" Optimus asked in a soft tone placing a gentle servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Because it will hurt" Bumblebee whimpered turning away from the two.


	11. Make sure you never do again!

"No little one you are in good hands, Ratchet is not here to harm you" Optimus reasurred picking up the frightened scout and sitting him on the medical berth.

"Bee if you don't struggle against me this will be over quicker" Ratchet ready to examine the frightened scout, warned Bumblebee.

"K..." Bumblebee whirred with fright lingering in his tone.

"Ok lets see" Ratchet said lifting Bumblebee's helm to see the scarred neck of the small youngling.

"...Ok tell me if this hurts" Ratchet sighed, it always pained him and the others to see Bumblebee's scarred neck because they knew its impossible to fix, it was especially painfull to Optimus and Arcee the two closest to the youngling.

"Ow!, ow Ratchet that hurts!" Bumblebee cried from the searing white hot pain going through where his voice box was supposed to be.

"Ok ok" Ratchet said and stopped putting presure on Bumblebee's scar.

"Can you try and talk?" Ratchet asked.

"N...kzzzk...kzzzk..." Bumblebee tried to use voice but ended up coughing from the searing pain.

"Ok...take a few cycles" Ratchet sighed scaning Bumblebee's throat.

"Its ok little one, its ok" Optimus soothed the in pain crying youngling rubbing the scouts back.

"...Ok..." Ratchet sighed looking back from his scans turning towards Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee your injury is sending you great pain still, and you can only beep and whirr and whatever for so long before over heaing your mangled but functional modulator, ok I need you to look at this ok" Ratchet said pointing to the monitor of the diagram of Bumblebee's throat.

"See all those red spots and all that scrap in your throat" Bumblebee painfully nodded looking at the areas in the scan Ratchet was talking about.

"Ok...even if we could get a voice box, I couldn't possibly give you a new one with out your permanent damage melting it and ruining it..." Ratchet explained.

"What you saying Ratch?" Bumblebee clicked looking at the medic with sad optics.

"...Ratchet...you have to tell him..." Optimus sighed closing his sad optics.

"You wont ever have a voice again you are stuck a mute, and I'm sorry I could never fix your voice box, I promised I would an I can't" Ratchet said in an upset tone.

"Ratch its not your fault" Bumblebee beeped softly.

"Your not disapionted at all?" Ratchet asked in a suspicious tone.

"No... not at all..." Bumblebee beeped trying to hold back his tears.

"Bee you're putting on an act, you are upset" Ratchet shook his helm.

"No I'm not...I'm fine..." Bumblebee cried hopping off the berth walking into his room to hide.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed as Bumblebee disapeared into his room.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him, Its my fault I can't fix him" Ratchet said blaming himself.

"He needed to be told don't blame youself old friend" Optimus told the medic as the others drove in and transformed.

"Who needed be told and what are we talking about?" Bulkhead asked walking up to the prime and medic followed by Arcee.

"Told Bumblebee he can no longer speak" Optimus sighed.

"What ever is left of his voice is totally fried, and if he over heats his modulator to many times that's soon to be fried, so whatch he dosn't talk to much and over heat it" Ratchet explained to the three.

Three hours later

"It's getting late old friend how bout we shut down for the night" Optimus said to the hard working medic.

"Sure..." Ratchet sighed walking away from the med bay into his room.

"Night..." Optimus sighed walking in his own room.

another three hours

"Bumblebee!" Arcee called as she watchet Megatron tear the younglings arm off.

"_I don't know were it is!" Bumblebee growled to the towering evil mech holding him._

_"You're lying scout and you know it, where's the allspark!" Megatron said shaking Bumblebee violently._

_"He dosn't know!, stop it!" Arcee begged the evil con leader._

_"Shut up!, you have no reason to butt in!" Megatron snareld._

_/Arcee I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I do know where it is, Optimus told me, but I guess the situation we're in right now its a good thing you don't know/ Arcee read the text in shock giving her surprised look to the scout getting tortured._

_"Look youngling you are going to lose more then just your arm if you don't give me the information!" Megatron snarled tightening his grip on the younglings throat._

_"Dammit Bumblebee if you know just tell him!, its not worth your life!" Arcee shrieked._

_"Oh so you do know... last chance scout!, Where is the Allspark!" Megatron demanded the young scout for answeres._

_Just as Megatron finished his sentence a rumble and bang came along with the allspark being shot off into space._

_"How stupid you are Optimus" Megatron smiled evily as he tossed Bumblebee aside and was about to transform only to be tackled by a yellow blur._

_"Oh look there it isn't!" Bumblebee pionted in a random direction making Megatron look._

_"Ha looks like I didn't have to say anything!, and you still didn't have a chance!" Bumblebee smirked at the pissed off war lord._

_"I'll make sure you never do say anything!" Megatron snarled viciously cruhing the scouts throat, cackling to the sound of the fuses and wires crackling and crushing in his massive servos._

_"Kzzzzk..."_

_"Nothing but static scout that's what you deserve you shouldn't be so brave scout!" Megatron growled transforming and flying away._

__"Ah!" Bumblebee shot up and looked around his room, climbing off his berth he walked out of his room and into another shivering in fear.

"Huh?..." Optimus woke feeling a small frame press against his own.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus yawned seeing the tiny yellow scout in a shivering ball.

"I never did say anything to him!" Bumblebee cried.

"Of coarse youngling I know you didn't" Optimus sid hugging the small frame.

"You have a nightmare about tyger pax?" Optimus cooed.

"Uhuh..." Bumblebee whirred through tears.

"You can recharge in here tonight" Optimus said rubbing the younglings helm.


	12. No one's at fault

_"Dammit Bumblebee if you know just tell him, its not worth your life!" _Those words rung through Arcee helm that night, remembering the devastated look Bumblebee gave her when she said that, thinking maybe she was the one that caused Bumblebee to lose his voice.

_"Bumblebee listen to me youngling, I'm going to be here in Simfur this is where we have hidden the Allspark and where we are going to launch it, reports of Megatron and his troops in Tyger pax, I am sending you and a team down there, do what ever you can to keep Megatron busy and away from the Allspark" _That exact sentence was what Optimus said to Bumblebee before the younglings voice box was torn from him.

_"Don't worry Opt I won't disappoint!" Bumblebee happily said before running off, _those being the last words Bumblebee said to Optimus, Optimus was begging to think maybe he was the cause of Bumblebee losing his voice.

"You're up early" Optimus said as Arcee entered the med bay where Optimus was sitting on a berth.

"Could say the same to you, why you up?" Arcee asked sitting beside the prime.

"Couldn't recharge..." Optimus said sadly.

"Me either" Arcee sighed sitting beside the prime.

"May I ask why?" Optimus asked the femme.

"Bumblebee" Arcee sadly sighed.

"We will get his cog ba..."

"Its not that... its his voice..." Arcee stopped the prime.

"Oh..." Optimus said looking at the ground.

"I just feel like his voice getting lost is my fault" Arcee said blaming herself.

"How is that?" Optimus asked feeling the same way.

"It's just when Bee and I were captured and Mgatron tortured and interrogated Bee, Bumblebee texted me he knew where the Allspark was because you told him, I didn't want his toture to go to the piont of death so I yelled at him to tell Megatron if he knew and Bumblebee gave me the most disapionted look and Megatron smiled evily and said oh so you do know" Arcee told Optimus in a upset voice.

"Don't blame yourself Arcee you only wanted to protect him" Optimus told the femme.

"You're right but I still feel guilty" Arcee sighed.

"Its my fault" Optimus said.

"Your fault how?" Arcee asked in surprise.

"Before I sent you and him out I told him to do what ever to keep Megatron away from the Allspark..."

"And he did so..." Arcee finished the Primes sentence.

"Yeah..." Optimus sighed closing his optics.

"But that dosn't make it your fault" Bumblebee whirred walking out from the hallway.

"Bumblebee we didn't hear you wake up" Arcee looking over to the youngling walking towards them.

"I can be silent when I wanna" Bumblebee shrugged.

"But its not you faults" Bumblebee chirped sitting between Optimus and Arcee.

"Not you two's fault, bud" Arcee chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"...you get my point right?...it was my own fault" Bumblebee clicked and beeped.

"Bumblebee it wasnt your fault" Optimus sighed pulling the youngling close to him.

"I was just doing my job" Bumblebee clicked.

"Bumblebee you are to determined for your own good" Arcee said smacking the younglings helm.

"Ow hey...I'm just saying..." Bumblebee yawned rubbing his helm.

"Of course you are... how bout you go recharge little one" Optimus smiled seeing the icy blue optics dimming.

"But I'm not...fine..." Bumblebee sighed looking at the look on Arcee and Optimus's face.

"Oooook..." Bumblebee buzzed getting up and tiredly sitting back down.

"That tired huh?" Optimus chuckled helping the youngling to his feet.

"There you go" Optimus cooed watching Bumblebee sleepily toddle down the hallway.

"Bee wrong way turn around...turn... just...yeah there ya go" Arcee said from the med bay, verbally guiding Bumblebee into his room.

"Primus he's so adorable" Arcee sighed to Optimus.

"I couldn't agree less" Optimus chuckled.

Morning

"I still don't understand Megatron..." Optimus thought outloud.

"What about him..." Arcee growled.

"Why why would he offer to give Bumblebee's T-cog back, then rufuse all together screaming about someone doing something" Optimus asked.

"Who knows with his scatter brain, and who knows if Bumblebee's cog is even with them anymore" Arcee sighed.

"Yeah but Megatron said he had his cog locked away" Optimus said.

"Yeah but when he asked Breakdwn to get the cog he was yelling about someone who escaped with something" Arcee reminded.

"Seriously this is just turning into a wild goose chase for one mechanism" Bulkhead sighed.

"Yeah a very important mechanism!" Ratchet growled.

"I know but I'm starting to wonder if this is just going to lead up to Bumblebee loosing another thing" Bulkhead said sadly.

"Its not leading up to anything, we are going to get Bumblebee's T-cog back!" Ratchet snapped.

"Alright lets settle down and try and figure this out" Arcee jumped in waning to knock the wreaker and medics helms together.

"If Bumblebee's cog did get stolen by someone other then Megatron,nit would have to be someone that can locate and fly onto his ship" Arcee explained.

"Someone yes but it couldn't have been Mech, I mean they can fly but they don't know how to locate a decepticon warship or unlock a cybetronian vault, even if they did get on they would be crushed" Bulkhead said throwing his arms up.

"Wait Optimus didn't you see Starscream when we went to rescue Bee?" Bulkhead asked.

"It must be Starscream he must be working with mech that low life fu..."

"Arcee you are correct Starscream must be working with mech" Optimus said to the femme as Bumblebee entered the room.

"He's a pet to the humans!" Bulkhead laughed.

"A pet with a lot of knowledge about Cybertronians" Ratchet mentioned.

"Ooooh...So we need to find Mechs new hiding place" Bulkhead sighed.

"It looks that way" Ratchet said.

"Agent fowler"

"What is it prime?" Agent fowler asked.

"We need help looking for the new Mech headquarters" Optimus informed.

"What!, didn't bleep take care of them?" Agent fowler asked in surprise.

"Bleep what's that supposed to mean!" Bumblebee beeped and buzzed walking to the monitor Optimus was using.

"Oook judging by the angry look on bleeps face I'd say it wasnt succesful" Agent fowler said shaking his head.

"Well when you have Starscream and a bunch of soldiers that know your weak spots and you have no weapons or..."

"Whoa whoa I can't understand bleeps language someone translate" Agent fowler snapped.

"Not bleep!" Bumblebee angrily whirred drooping his doorwings and crossing his arms.

"Agent fowler you are being quite insulting to Bumblebee please stop" Optimus said putting a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Oh sorry... didn't mean to upset...Prime you are asking for a lot I mean the millitary has enough to deal with and me alone dealing with you bots alone and other stuff..." Agent fowler listed off watching prime drift a sad gaze to the depressed youngling beside him.

"Why do you want to find them so bad?" Agent fowler sighed noticing the prime seemed like a father towards the scout.

"Bumblebee's T-cog was origonally stolen by Mech but Megatron took instead and now his cog is juggling between Mech and the cons" Optimus explained to the human.

"What's a T-cog?" Agent fowler asked.

"The organ that allows us to scan veichles and transform, and Bumblebee can't transform into his veichle mode or acces his weapons" Optimus explained.

"Alright Prime I'll see what I can do" Agent fowlersighed ending the call.


	13. Good news

"Now what..." Bumblebee whirred sadly, turning to Optimus.

"Well we go on patrols stay out as long as we can look for any signs of mech" Optimus said walking to the base door.

"Come on Bulkhead lets go" Arcee said waving the wrecker to the door.

"Whoa whoa wait!" Ratchet growled stopping the three from leaving.

"What Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked throwing his arms up.

"Ok what about the childeren, if you guys are out they're going to be here and wont get any work done I'm not going to watch four kids!" Ratchet complained.

"Ratchet Bumblebee's here he can entertain them they're old enough to entertain themselves they can play video games" Arcee chuckled leaving the base with Optimus and Bulkhead.

"Bridge the kids from Jacks garage" Arcee said before she went out of the base.

"Of course..." Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

"I wanna bridge them!" Bumblebee chirped following Ratchet to the controls.

"What?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge.

"Please!" Bumblebee clicked and chirped.

"Why?" Ratchet asked folding his arms.

"Cause the bridge makes trippy noises and it looks cool" Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"Agh...fine...whatever..." Ratchet sighed face palming.

"Yay!" Bumblebee beeped firing up the bridge.

"Simple plesures for simple minds..." Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"Wha?" Bumblebee clicked as the kids came in the base.

"Oh nothing..." Ratchet sighed.

"Hey Bee!" Raf greeted as he Miko and Jack walked into the main room.

"Hi!" Bee chirped waving.

"Get your cog back yet buddy?" Miko asked.

"No..." Bumblebee whirred sadly.

"Oh sorry..." Miko apologized.

"That's k" Bumblebee clicked.

"Hey where is everyone" Jack asked.

"Out on patrol they're doing extra time out thereso we can get Bumblebee's bio mechanism" Ratchet sighed.

"The cons have it itsgoing to be impossible to..."

"The cons don't have it anymore, mech does" Ratchet interupted Jack.

"Its just a big scavenger hunt now, way to make it harder on you guys" Miko sighed.

"Tell me bout it...but we will find it" Ratchet sighed.

"Yeah what Ratchet said come on I'll cream you guys at video games!" Miko challenged grabbing the video game remote.

"Oh your on!" The boys challenged grabbing the remotes.

"Anything I can do Ratch?" Bumblebee beeped and buzzed.

"You can let me donate my T-cog to you" Ratchet said turning to Bumblebee.

"Ratchet..." Bumblebee growled.

"Fine fine..." Ratchet sighed.

"So anything to do?" Bumblebee clicked.

"That's ok Bee nothing needs to be done" Ratchet said turning to Bumblebee.

"Oh..." Bumblebee sighed.

"Hey you wanna do me a favor and open the bridge for me" a familiar voice came on the monitor.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee chirped looking at Ratchet for the go ahead.

"Oh go ahead" Ratchet sighed waving Bumblebee off.

"Why's the bridge on who you bridging?" Raf asked looking away from the game for a sec.

"A visitor" Ratchet shook his helm looking at his scans.

"Really who?" Miko asked.

"hey crazy kid!" Wheeljack smiled walking up to a cheerful Bee.

"Hey Wheeljack!" Bumblebee chirped.

"You got the little humans with you huh?" Wheeljack sighed looking over at Bumblebee bouncing over to the kids.

"Yep..." Ratchet sighed.

"Speaking of humans there were a bunch of humans around an old abandoned missle bunker, could have swore I saw Starscream there..."

"What!" Ratchet shouted scaring Wheeljack.

"Yeah..." Wheeljack said backing away.

"Optimus you wanna return to Base with everyone, we have some good news" Ratchet said over the comlink.

Patrol

"Ok... sure Ratchet we'll be there right away" Optimus said ending the call.

"You wanna tell us what that was all about?" Arcee asked pulling beside the big rig.

"Ratchet has news and wants us to return to base right away" Optimus explained as the wrecker pulled up on the other side of him.

"Oh yeah...ok well then" Bulkhead sighed.

"Ok then lets go" Arcee said pulling ahead.

Base

"So you'repositive Wheeljack?" Ratchet smiled.

"Yes positive, I'll show you where" Wheeljack told Ratchet.

"Great well we need to wait for the others, but you can go ahead and tell Bee we might be getting his cog back" Ratchet happily suggested to Wheeljack.

"Ok...wait a sec I thought the cons had it?" Wheeljack said.

"They did but Starscream is working with the humans so he stole it" Ratchet explained.

"Oh... Hey Kid guess what" Wheeljack said walking over to Bumblebee.

"WHAT!, SERIOUSLY AWESOME!" Bumblebee chirped clicked and squeaked jumping up and down as Optimus Arcee and Bulkhead walked in.

"Wheeljack what you doing you crazy mech?" Bulkhead happily greeted.

Nemesis

"Lord Megatron Soundwave and I have located the Mech activity, Starscream is hidding there he's obviosly working with the humans" Knockout said walking over to Megatron with Soundwave.

"Excelent we shall strike them as soon as possible, Starscream will pay for betraying me and stealing from me" Megatron growled.

"Yes we are ready when you are my lord" Knockout smiled.

"We strike them now, Soundwave lead us there!" Megatron ordered.

Base

"If this is true we must act quickly, Wheeljack will guide us there" Optimus said to his team.

"Sure thing when do you want to go?" Wheeljack asked.

"Anytime now" Optimus said looking at the eager Bumblebee.

"Alright lets go" Optimus said waving Arcee and Bulkhead out the door to follow Wheeljack.

"Bumblebee stay" Optimus said looking at Bumblebee.

"But I wanna be there" Bumblebee whined.

"Fine when we have the coordinates we will bridge you, but you have to listen to everything we tell you" Optimus informed his scout before he left.

"Ok!" Bumblebee chirped nodding.


	14. Not in one piece

"Bumblebee... you're sure you are up to go?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I wanna help" Bumblebee beeped and nodded.

Mech HQ

"Silas we are under attack!" One soldior anounced as a loud bang came.

"By the stupid little yellow autobot again?" Silas asked angrily.

"Pah he's the weak youngling... he's a weakling, ha ha...what you don't get it..." Starscream joked trying to get a laugh.

"No it's the decepticons, the same one's that took the cog in the first place" The soldier said ignoring Starscream.

"WHAT!, I mean what could they possibly want!" Starscream panicked.

"They obviously tracked you here!" Silas snapped at the seeker.

"Starscream come face me!" Megatrons voice echoed through the night.

"They're here for you, get rid of them and..."

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted as he broke down the wall.

"Ok Ratchet send Bumblebee through" Optimus said over the comlink as a bridge opened.

"Ello!" Bumblebee chirped hopping out of the bridge.

"Ok Arcee you stay with Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and I will..." Optimus was stopped by an explosion and Starscream flying through a wall.

"OW!, Megatron please!" Starscream whined scrabbling desperatly to his feet.

"YOU DARE COME ABOARD MY SHIP AND STEAL!" Megatron screamed at Starscream, stepping on the ex cons chest.

"Please Megatron it wasnt me!" Starscream whined desperatly trying to escape.

"Well this is all entertainment" Wheeljack laughed at Megatron and Starscream.

"What Autobots!, Starscream you working for the Autobots or the humans!" Megatron snarled pointing his cannon at Optimus.

"Humans... I mean no one!" Starscream stuttered.

"Optimus while Megatron's distracted go find Mech" Arcee told the prime.

"Ok but there's only a certain amount of time Starscream will keep Megatron distracted" Optimus informed.

"I wanna come with you!" Bumblebee chirped to Optimus before the prime left.

"I told you to stay with Arcee" Optimus shook his helm.

"Optimus he'll probably be safer with you" Arcee said gesturing towards Megatron.

"Fine lets go" Optimus sighed transforming and driving away with Bumblebee running after him.

"Bumblebee are you alright?" Optims asked as he pulled up to a broken down door.

"Yep...great" Bumblebeee nodded as Optimus transformed.

"Bumblebee stay here, and I mean it" Optimus told the youngling firmly.

"But..."

"Bumblebee I mean it" Optimus said again walking into the torn missile silo.

"Yes sir..." Bumblebee sighed drooping his doorwings.

"You're lucky I hate thr Autobots more then you!" Megatron growled shooting at Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead.

"There's something missing?..." Megatron thought as shots from the three Autobots rang past him.

"Uuh the tiny insect and the prime, I see they haven't gone to far, Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown deal with these fools I will deal with the little one and the prime" Megatron ordered as he looked at the fresh tire tracks from Optimus and footprints from Bumblebee.

"..." Bumblebee beeped and clicked quietly to himself as he kicked dirt and rocks, impaicently waiting for Optimus.

"There's the little bug right there!" Megatron sinisterly said as he flew down diving towards Bumblebee.

"Pethetic really!" Megatron hissed hitting Bumblebee down to the ground with his massive claws.

"It really is truely sad I let you live!" Megatron said walking towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't have time to say anything he crawled backwards as fast as he could trying to get away from the towering monster.

"The Allspark, the spark extractor, the formula to the sickness prime got, the imobillizer, to many times have I lost something Because of a puny werthless most inexperianced piece of scrap!" Megatron shouted and snapped at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shaking in fright, didn't have anywhere to go he backed up straight into a wall and was cornered, scared and when he was scared he wanted Optimus.

"Well scout you deserve everything that has happened to you!, why do you think the humans took your T-cog, Because you are easily the weakest and the only reason your online is because Optimus found you and took you in, there for being a great annoyance to the Autobots!" Megatron continued to scream hurtfull words at Bumblebee.

"What you mean!" Bumblebee broke down into tears as he held his wounds that were oozing out energon.

"You're nothing but a heavy wieght!, you think the Autobots enjoy having a little annoying sparkling, you're nothing but worry to the team stress, they stress over me and my evil plans, but definetly stress more about keeping the last one born of our race, alive!" Megatron laughed evily at Bumblebee.

"No not true!" Bumblebee cried trying to back through the wall.

"I'll be doing them a favor!" Megatron said raising his sword.

"Bulkhead the humans are right here with Arcee and me!" Wheeljack called.

"Alright on my way, see ya screamy!" Bulkhead said getting one last punch before driving off.

"Ow!...Stupid!" Starscream growled getting up.

"Alright human where the hell is Bumblebee's cog!" Arcee snapped at Silas.

"It's being put to use" Silas remarked as three cannons pointing at him.

"Optimus Megatron went to find you and Bee, we found the humans" Arcee informed over the COM.

"I'm investigating the Missile si... WHAT!, WHEN DID MEGATRON LEAVE!" Optimus yelled in shock.

"About ten minutes ago" Arcee answered.

"I LEFT BUMLEBEE ALONE OUTSIDE THE MISSILE SILO!" Optimus yelled running to the enterance of the missile silo.

"SCRAP!" Arcee cursed.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"You two get the cog I have to go help Optimus!" Arcee said transforming racing away.

"You weren't supossed to move!, I only got your side!" Megatron growled at Bumblebee.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee yelpd in pain as he tried to get up.

"Ah!" Megatron yelped as he was tackled into the wall.

"Optimus so nice of you to finally join!" Megatron growled shooting at Optimus.

"Optimus we Starscream is still lingering around Bulkhead, Wheeljack and the humans!" Arcee informed transforming infront of Bumblebee.

"Starscream that traitor... right, well it seems I have some unfinished buisness to deal with!" Megatron announced transforming and flying away.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack fall back!, Megatron is comming your way" Optimus ordered over the comlink.

"Good we just mashed up Mech and got Bee's cog!" Wheeljack answered.

"Oh you might have but it wont be in perfect condition!" Megatron hissed firing at the cog knocking it out of Wheeljacks servo.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead said turning and firing at the decepticon lord.

"Ratchet give us a bridge!" Bulkhead called as a bridge appeared.

"Wheeljack quickly grabbed the cog and jumped throug the bridge, followed by Bulkhead.

"Where are the others?" Ratchet asked as Wheeljack and Bulkhead entered the base.

"Uuuuh"

"Idiots!"

"Ratchet bridge us!" Optimus ordered.

"Ow ow!, I'm fine Cee... ow!" Bumblebee whimpered and beeped trying to get up.

"No you arent" Arcee said trying to help Bumblebee as Optimus walked over and a bridge popped up.

"Up we go" Optimus said picking Bumblebee up and carried him through the bridge.

"Optimus... I'm fine.." Bumblebee whined lightly smacking the primes shoulder.

"We got you're cog back" Wheeljack said throwing it at Ratchet.

"He I said hand me it not throw it!" Ratchet growled.

"But we didn't get it back exactly in perfect condition..." Bulkhead sighed looking at the fried T-cog.

"That's ok though cause old doc here can fix it" Wheeljack said gesturing to Ratchet.

"Uh...of course...I hope..." Ratchet whispered to himself.

"Where is that werthless coward!" Megatron growled looking around for Starscream.

"Agh!, The next time we meet your very spark will be torn from your chest!" Megatron screamed before transforming and leaving.

"Phew... that was close..." Starscream sighed from behind a bolder.

"You my T-cog is lost" Silas growled to Starscream.

"Other autobots have T-cogs, we can simply get one late..."

"No not later now!" Silas said as his soldiers aimed and charged their guns.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Base

"There...I...I tried..." Ratchet sighed walking away from a recharging Bumblebee.

"I'm sure it will be fine Ratchet" Optimus reasurred the medic.

"...Now we wait for the recovery..." Ratchet sighed.


	15. No one does

"Ratchet when is Bumblebee going to wake?" Arcee sighed watching the slumbering youngling on the medical berth.

"Soon...he was hit pretty hard by Megatron, keeping him in the base for a couple more days is goiong to be hell..." Ratchet sighed to the femme in a slightly annoyed tone, as he closed the bridge Wheeljack left through.

"Oh comming to that, who's going to watch the little guy?" Bulkhead asked looking at Bumblebee.

"I will gladly take that responsibility" Optimus announced frome where he sat, beside Bumblebee.

"Optimus you are already are you phsycho" Arcee chuckled to the leader.

"I know Arcee" Optimus sighed giving a warm smile as he massaged the younglings helm.

"Ok well then, doubling the patrol shifts is necesary if Optimus is going to stay behind and watch Bumblebee" Ratchet told the the bots standing around in the med bay.

"Ok that means your going on patrol to then?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet.

"Yes Bulkhead, but I still have to stick around if Optimus has trouble with Bumblebee" Ratchet sighed as the recharging scout shifted.

Bumblebee gave a paiful squeak as he woke up from a sharp pain in his side from shifting on the berth.

"...Bumblebee I have repaired your wounds I'm repairing your T-cog still, I'm not going to put your T-cog in until your up to full function" Ratchet explained to the sleepy scout whimpering from pain.

"O...o...ok..." Bumblebee shook in pain as he curled up into a tight shivering ball.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed stroking Bumblebee's back.

"Optimus..." Ratchet called pulling the prime aside.

"Yes old friend?" Optimus asked looking at the medic.

"You're not going to stay in the med bay forever, so I say may aswell put him in your room" Ratchet told the prime.

"I would be fine with that Ratchet" Optimus smiled.

Hour later

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked turning to the waking youngling on his berth.

"I'm fi...ow!...ok...my side and inside hurts" Bumblebee whimpered lifting his helm slowly, to look at the prime sitting at his desk.

"...Rest little one, and you shall get better..." Optimus sighed from his desk.

"Optimus..." Bumblebee whirred dimming his optics.

"Yes sparkling?" Optimus asked getting up from the desk.

"You..." Bumblebee repeated with a heavy sigh.

"I?" Optimus said sitting beside the youngling.

"Why... do you... continue to..."

"Continue to deal with what Bumblebee?" Optimus asked rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"Why you continue to deal with me..." Bumblebee bleeped.

"Deal with you?, What?... Bumblebee I care for you, you make it sound like you're a great stress to me" Optimus chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.

_"The only Reason your online is because found you and took you in, there for being a great annoyance to the Autobots!, You think the Autobots enjoy having a little annoying sparkling around you're nothing but stress, they stress over my evil plans, but definetly stress more over keeping the last one born of our race alive!" _Megatron's words rung through Bumblebee's helm as he looked up at the smiling prime.

"But I am..." Bumblebee buzzed looking to the ground.

"And who told you that?" Optimus asked raising an optic ridge.

"Mega...n...no one..." Bumblebee stuttered trying to sit up.

"Bumblebee don't you lie to me, I can tell when you are lying" Optimus said in a stern tone as he sat the youngling against the wall.

"...Megatron..."Bumblebee sighed drooping his doorwings.

"Bumblebee Megatron is a lyer and will do anything to cause pain and stress he is the real stress not you, we are here to protect you Bumblebee that's all we worry about, we don't stress because of, we care for you" Optimus explained.

"Bu..."

"No buts about it, now rest" Optimus told the sleepy youngling as he left the room to let the scout recharge, leaving a sad scout staring into space.

"Optimus are you alright?, it lookks like something is bothering you" Ratchet asked looking up from his tools to see a depressed looking prime walking into the main room.

"I'm not really, I'm concerned" Optimus said walking into the med bay, leaning against a medical berth.

"Is Bumblebe giving you trouble?" Ratchet scoffed leaning against the medical berth across from Optimus.

"No it's what's troubling him" Optimus corrected.

"What's troubling him, I'm going to fix his T-cog...I hope I can..." Ratchet said going back to his tools.

"No, Megatron seems to be targeting Bumblebee, and I don't know what other harmful things Megatron has done to him when I'm not with him" Optimus sighed picking up a tool and inspecting it.

"...Optimus that concerns us all, but what are we supposed to do be with him every second of the day, the kid moves prime he can't be with us every second of the day either" Ratchet continued to scoff as he worked away at Bumblebee's T-cog.

"Oh yes I can!"

"Optimus don't be foolish, you know if you did that Bee would drive you up the wall, primus you'd both end up driving eachother up the wall" Ratchet sighed turning to the towering leader.

"...You're right..." Optimus sighed placing the tool back on the medical berth.

"You took on that responsibility Optimus, you do what you think is best for him" Ratchet said before Optimus got to the hallway.

_BANG BANG SMASH CRACK BOOM!, cackles and odd sounds filled the air as flashes, shrapnel from buildings, and body parts flew everywhere, fires blazing ashes flying, just born into this war world, two big watery icy blue optics watched all the terror happen from under the flaming building he was being crushed by, this strange war torn action made no sense to the tiny yellow being he didn't know who what or where he was, newly born the sparkling cried doing the only thing he knew how to do, no one could hear his cries for help as the battle continued for hours._

Bumblebee whimpered and cried shifting on the berth pain striking his every nerve.

_Crying into recharge a few hours after the recharge, the battle seemed to stop, but the voices and footsteps didn't, unable to move from under the rubble the footsteps got closer and closer crying seemed like the only option._

_"Shh you hear that..."_

_"It's comming from over there"_

_"Hear under the rubble Optimus"_

_The tiny yellow sparkling finally got to see light as the rubble was removed from off of his tiny frame, brand new to the world not knowing who or what these bots are, the tiny sparkling wailed and screeched as a gentle servo scooped him up craddling his tiny frame in the gentle giant's arms._

_"Shh it's ok little one you are safe"_

__"AAAAAH!" Bumblebee screeched and cried in terror and pain as he tried to move off the berth sering pain stopping his every move, helpless Bumblebee lay on the berth crying, Optimus came rushing in right away any faster and he would have went through the wall into another room.

Optimus went up to the disstressed youngling, lifting Bumblebee gently up into his gentle arms holding the youngling close to his soothing spark.

"Shh it's ok little one you are safe" Optimus cooed holding the shivering youngling tightly.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee cried holding onto the prime for dear life.

"Bumblebee youngling what has brought yu to this state?" Optimus asked sitting down on his berth calmly making sure not to startle the youngling that was looking around frantically.

"I don't like to fight!" Bumblebee cried as he hide his face in the primes battle ton chest.

"No one does little one, not even the Decepticons" Optimus said calmly staring at the wall.


	16. Prepare for surgery

"Opt...Opti...Opt..." Bumblebee cried as he shivered in pain.

"Shh Bumblebee it's ok no one's going to hurt you" Optimus cooed, soothing Bumblebee with his warm gentle spark.

"Opt..." Bumblebee cried through soft hiccups as he was lulled to recharge.

"Hmm..." Optimus sighed putting the youngling back onto the berth, before walking out.

"What was all the commotion about?" Ratchet asked as Optimus entered the main room.

"I'm thinking the little one had a nightmare..." Optimus sighed walking to monitors.

"Bout what?" Ratchet asked examining Bumblebee's malfunctioning T-cog.

"Don't know, he didn't tell me anything" Optimus shrugged looking at the one monitor of scans for energon.

"I see..." Ratchet sighed putting his tools down and shaking his helm.

"How's the T-cog going?" Optimus asked looking over to the stressed medic.

"Agh... I've fixed it to what I can..." Ratchet growled looking at the flickering dented T-cog.

"Ratchet you did your best we connot mend all wounds" Optimus sighed looking over at the malfunctioning T-cog.

"Do you think it will work?" Optimus asked ratchet as he grabbed some energon from a vault.

"Bumblebee is a very tough kid to work with, lets just hope..." Ratchet sighed turning to the prime heading towards the hallway with a small cube of energon.

"Where are you taking that?" Ratchet smiled watching Optimus walk down the hallway with the energon.

"Bumblebee's probably hungry..." Optimus shrugged and chuckled.

"Ok, he probably is" Ratchet chuckled walking to the monitors.

"Bumblebee...Bumblebee...wake up little one..." Optimus cooed, slightly shaking the slumbering youngling.

"mmm?..." Bumblebee sleepily clicked flickering his sleepy icy blue optics.

"you hungry little one?" Optimus smiled showing Bumblebee the blue liquid.

"Ummmm..." Bumblebee whirred listening to his hungry empty tanks.

"Nooooo..." Bumblebee buzzed shaking his helm.

"Ok I guess I'll just put this back" Optimus sighed with a smile, getting up to put the energon away.

"Never mind I'm hungry!" Bumblebee giggled trying to get up.

"Here let me help you" Optimus chuckled liffting the youngling up.

"Oh!, thanks" Bumblebee squeaked as he was lifted and was sat up.

"Here you go" Optimus cooed handing Bumblebee the energon.

"Thank you" Bumblebee clicked, hungirly drinking energon, getting more on then inside himself, making Optimus sigh with happiness.

_"Opt!" a tiny voice squeaked from the ground._

_"Yes little one?" Optimus cooed turning in his chair at his desk to see a tiny yellow sparkling on the ground in his play area._

_"Up?" Bumblebee happily asked crawling over to the prime._

_"Up ya get" Optimus continued to coo as he plucked the sparkling off the ground, and held the happy sparkling in his arms._

_"Ah!, Opt no ticklez!" Bumblebee chirped and squeaked as the prime blew on his sensitive stomach._

_"Opt hungy!" Bumblebee clicked reaching for the bottle of energon on the primes desk._

_"Hungry little one I see" Optimus chuckled grabbing the tiny bottle ready to feed the eager sparkling._

_"Ah!" Bumblebee whined trying to grab the bottle._

_"What are you doing, aren't you hungry?" Optimus questioned._

_"Ga!, me do self Opt" Bumblebee said trying to grab the bottle again._

_"Oh...oh!...I see you wanna be a big bot now" Optimus chuckled giving the bottle to the stubborn sparkling._

_"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped hungirly drinking the energon getting more on then inside himself._

_"Oh Bumblebee...you don't want to grow up to fast you are only 11 months mister" Optimus told the sparkling as he took his massive thumb that was four times bigger the the sprkling, and wiped the energon the sparklings face._

"Aw Bumblebee, you haven't changed a bit" Optimus chuckled taking bis massive thumb and wiping the energon off the scouts face.

"Never have you" Bumblebee clicked trying to push the cleaning servo away.

"Never have I?...Oooooooh, neither have I, that is so not true..." Optimus thought out loud as Bumblebee rolled his optics at him.

"What?" Optimus said as if he thought he had changed.

"Hey Bumblebee..." Ratchet said entering the primes room.

"Hi Ratch!" Bumblebee chirped waving at Ratchet.

"You seem to be feeling better, how are you?" Ratchet asked walking up to the youngling on the berth.

"I feel better my side still hurts but I'll live" Bumblebee beeped.

"Good, I have good news and bad news for you" Ratchet sighed to Bumblebee.

"Yes Ratch?" Bumblebee buzzed slightly droopin his doorwings.

"The good news is you're ready for surgery" Ratchet said helping Bumblebee swing his legs over the berth.

"That's awesome Ratch!" Bumblebee chirped happily.

"The bad news is... there's 5% the surgery will be surgery will be successful" Ratchet sighed sadly.

"Oh...uh...that's fine Ratch it's worth the try" Bumblebee clicked.

"Bumblebee you want to do it even though there's almost no chance it will work" Ratchet asked in shock.

"Yep, cause I trust you, you're the only medic I'll trust" Bumblebee chirped hopping off the berth.

"...Bumblebee...you are a true sweet kid..." Ratchet smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"When can you do the surgery?" Optimus asked I could do it now if he wanted" Ratchet said walking out of the room into the main room followed by Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Do what?" Miko asked as Bulkhead and Arcee transformed.

"Do Bumblebee's surgery" Ratchet said as the childeren and the team followed him into the med bay.

"You got your cog back!" Raf asked cheerfully.

"Yeah...this is it..." Ratchet sighed holding the mangled T-cog.

"Ooooooh...does it work?" Miko asked.

"We don't know yet" Ratchet sighed.

"So you going to do the surgery?" Raf asked.

"If Bumblebee wants it...there's a very slim chance of it being successful" Ratchet said looking to Bumblebee.

"I'm ready" Bumblebee nodded.

"Ratchet prepare for surgery" Optimus anounced.


	17. Before it burns out

"I did what I could..." Ratchet sighed turning away from the waking scout.

"Whoa..." Bumblebee feeling a little dizzy softly beeped as he stood up.

"Bumblebee easy, recovery takes time..." Ratchet informed the youngling.

"I feel fine Ratch"Bumblebee bleeped happily.

"Good to hear but take it easy" Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

Bumblebee waved the medic off waiting a few seconds, he attempted to transform with nothing happening.

"The damadge was...to severe" Eatchet sighed closing his optics.

again Bumblebee tried but nothing happened, Bumblebee drooped his doorwings and gave a sad whire and slightly jumped as his body transformed into the muscle car.

"Raf Raf hop in, Where you wanna go!" Bumblebee chirped and honked.

"Anywhere just drive!" Raf cheerful said crawling in Bumblebee as he peeled off out of the base.

"Come on Bulk lets go catch them!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Come on Jack" Arcee said transforming and racing out of the base with Jack.

"No fair you guys got a head start!" Miko said shutting Bulkheads door as they drove off after the motorcycle.

"Ratchet it worked!" Optimus said cheerfully to the medic.

"Yes, yes it did..." Ratchet sighed turning his smile into a frown.

"It worked aren't you happy?" Optimus asked seeing the sad medic walk over to the monitor in the med bay.

"Yes of course I am" Ratchet said glancing at Optimus for a second.

"Then what's the matter old friend?" Optimus asked walking over to the medic.

"That T-cog of his is bearly functional, you saw how long it took to kick in" Ratchet growled.

"Ratchet... he is able to transform" Optimus tried to cheer up the medic.

"Yes but for how long untell it burns out" Ratchet thought out loud.

5 hours later

"Bumblebee hey slow down buddy" Arcee called from behind the speeding muscle car.

"We're back!" Bumblebee chirped as he skidded into the base.

"We are ba...you know what never mind..." Arcee sighed transforming with Bulkhead.

"just droped off the kids" Bulkhead said walking into the middle of the room with Arcee.

"How was the drive?" Optimus smiled walking towards the muscle car.

"It was awesome!" Bumblebee chirped trying to transform.

"...dammit..." Ratchet cursed under his breath, hearing the sound of a malfunctioning transformation.

"You ok?" Optimus asked the twitching muscle car.

"Yep...I'm...gonna take a break for a sec..." Bumblebee huffed sitting in his car form.

"Oh ok" Optimus said in a worridd tone as he turned to walk away.

"Whoa oof!"

Optimus turned around to see Bumblebee flat out on his stomach on the ground.

"Got it..." Bumblebee gave a small giggle as he looked up from the ground.

"You ok?" Optimus asked helping the youngling up.

"Yep I'm fine, ha ha I've never transformed like that before that was funny!" Bumblebee squeaked and giggled as Optimus picked up placing him up on his feet.

"Yeah..." Optimus chuckled watching Bumblebee bounce off into his room.

"BUMBLEBEE DON'T JUMP AROUND, YOU'RE STILL RECOVERING!" Ratchet yelled from the med bay.

"Ow!, Oh yeah Ratchet you want to scream into my other audio receptor" Arcee winced and growled at the medic she was walking past.

"YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Ratchet continued shouting as he stared down the youngling peeking out of his room.

Bumblebee whimpered and quickly ducked back into his room slaming his door behind him.

"Why do always have to scare him" Arcee sighed rolling her optics walking to the younglings room.

"I find it quite comical" Bulkhead chuckled.

"Yeah well that's because you're a mech and don't notice if you're making an ass out of yourself or not" Arcee rudly remarked as she walked past the wrecker making Optimus chuckle.

"Hey you're a mech to!" Bulkhead whined to Optimus.

"What you calling me an ass?" Optimus questioned raising an optic ridge.

"Oh...oh no no...I uh...hey Ratchet need help..." Bulkhead changed the subject walking to the angry medic.

"Bumblebee, hey buddy can I..."

"Hi Cee!" Bumblebee chirped letting the femme in.

"Come...in...I guess so" Arcee finished her sentence as she sat beside the youngling on the berth.

"How are you little guy?" Arcee asked rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"Ah!, ha ha!, I'm good Cee!" Bumblebee squeaked and giggled as Arcee gave him a small playfull tickle.

"Good to hear speed racer, anyway I'll stop bugging you" Arcee chuckled patting Bumblebee's back, getting up and walking to the door.

"Cee..." Bumblebee whirred before the femme left his room.

"Yes Bumblebee?" Arcee said not even turning around to face the youngling.

"Why you stop hurting Starscream when I should up?" Bumblebee asked with watery optics.

Arcee sighed and turned around hanging her head low she sat beside the youngling once more.

"Starscream told me to terminate him right there...he didn't think I would I told him as if I needed an excuse, then you showed up with those big innocent watery icy blue optics of yours, with a look of terror and devastation, you were my excuse that saved me from doing a stupid move" Arcee explained to the innocent youngling.

"Oh..." Bumblebee sighed sadly and a little bit confused.

"You ok Bee?" Arcee asked seeing the depresion in the younglings face.

"I was scared..." Bumblebee clicked softly, letting some tears escape his optics.

"What, what were you scared of Bumblebee?" Arcee asked in a panicked but soft tone.

"S...s...scared you...w..were...gonna...leave..us...i...if...you killed S...S...Starscream..." Bumblebee beeped and clicked through cries.

"...Bee...I...never meant to scare you...I'm so sorry" Arcee sighed in an upset tone.

"What you do if you kill him?" Bumblebee cried looking at the femme with scared and frightened optics.

"...Well...I guess...I would have left...knowing the disappointment I would get from the team" Arcee sighed.

"No Cee, why!" Bumblebee continued to cry.

"Because Bumblebee!, I couldn't let you see the stupid choice that I would have made!" Arcee shouted angrily at the youngling.

Arcee sighed seeing the youngling wimper and cower, mentaly beating herself she didn't mean to shout at the youngling.

"No...no...no Bee...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you" Arcee sighed and apologized.

Bumblebee just stared at the ground not knowing what to think of the world around him, has it changed since he was born, born into a war wondering if he will ever get out or if it will even stop.

"I didn't mean to upset Cee..." Bumblebee apologized.

"Little guy you did nothing wrong, you're just an innocent little sparkling you don't know what you're doing in a war" Arcee sighed walking towards the door again.

"Cee..."

"Yes Bee..." Arcee sighed.

"What does nocent mean?" Bumblebee clicked in a slightly happier tone.

"Nocent?... oh innocent ha ha! Bee you still know very few words, that's sweet" Arcee chuckled walking back over to the adorable scout.


	18. Innocent spark

"Hey mister prime, you never taught Bee how to speak, he just picked it up" Arcee chuckled walking past Optimus and Ratchet.

"...I thought you taught him" Optimus said looking to Ratchet.

"Me!, hey I wasnt the one that said hey I wanna keep and raise him, I thought you would!" Ratchet growled at Optimus.

"I was busy to!" Optimus whined.

"That explains why he mispronounces or makes new words" Bulkhead said with a chuckle.

"That's ok it's cute" Arcee smiled.

"Yeah Raf says Bee always says things wierd" Bulkhead chuckled.

"Ha that's why when Raf talks to Bee, Raf looks at us wierdly sometimes" Ratchet chuckled as Bumblebee entered the main room.

"...What?" Bumblebee beeped raising an optic ridge wondering why eveyone was smiling at him.

"Come here little one" Optimus said happily waving the youngling over.

"Yes?... am I in trouble?" Bumblebee clicked walking standing infront of the towering prime.

"No little one, what are you up to?" Optimus chuckled kneeling the down to be level with the small scout.

"Nothin" Bumblebee chirped leaning back and forth on his heels.

"What you up to?" Bumblebee clicked and twittered continueing to lean back and forth.

"Well I was going to go for a walk in the canyon with Ratchet and Arcee y..." Optimus said standing back up.

"Can I come!" Bumblebee bleeped and twittered vibrating wit excitment.

"Ha ha, yes little one" Optimus chuckled patting the scouts helm.

"We will be back fairly soon Bulkhead" Optimus transforming informed the wrecker.

"Sure thing Optimus" Bulkhead smiled as Bumblebee tried to transform.

"Bumblebee you..."

"Got it lets go!" Bumblebee beeped driving out of the base, interupting Ratchet.

"Never mind..." Ratchet sighed rolling his optics and following the three out he base.

15 minutes later just in the canyon.

"It's nice out tonight" Arcee said as she, Optimus and Ratchet trnsfomed standing beside her.

"Ah oof!"

All three bots watched the yellow youngling fly past transforming rolling across the drirt ground landing on his face.

"Geez Ratchet that cog has a kick to it" Arcee said looking at the youngling on the ground.

"Yeah..." Ratchet shook him helm as. they all walked Bumblebee.

"oooooowww..." Bumblebee lifted his helm and stared at the dirt.

"Yeah what are you looking at... oh!" Bumblebee whirred to the dirt and squeaked as Optimus lifted him placing on his feet.

"You ok?" Ratchet asked.

"Yup I'm fine thank you" Bumblebee smiled before bouncing off infront of the older bots.

"Nothing has happened since we got Bee's cog back" Arcee said as they started to walk following Bumblebee.

"What Megatron is planing is finding doomsday devices, Starscream is a different story" Optimus sighed.

"Should we be worried more about Starscream or Megatron, Bumblebee don't run off to far agead!" Ratchet growled watching the youngling stop and wait for them.

"...you're so slow..." Bumbleber bleeped to himself as he stared at the canyon wall waiting.

"Hurry AH!" Bumblebee squealed as Optimus picked him up and ran down the canyon holding him like a football.

"Ah Optimus!" Bumblebee giggled madly trying to break free of Optimus's hold.

"Optimus!" Arcee called pointing to a very tall strong looking dead tree she was standing next to.

Optimus smiled and nodded going over to Arcee.

"Opt!, Ah!" Bumblebee Squeaked as Optimus placed him in the tree, Bumblebee whimpered looking down at the bots, Bumblebee quickly clung to the tree branch he was on.

"Optimus Arcee how old are you!" Ratchet growled walking up to the two looking at the youngling in the tree.

"What we're just having a little fun, Bee can get down at anytime" Arcee chuckled gesturing to Bumblebee.

"Really...you're ok up there?" Ratchet said raising an optic ridge looking at Bumblebee.

"Mmhmm..." Bumblebee nodded staring at the glowing blue optics blow him, standing on the branch trying to hold his balance hearing a snap in the process.

"Uh oh..." Optimus and Arcee both looked at eachother with worried looks hearing the crack of the branch and Bumblebee falling the process.

"Idiots!" Ratchet growled as he Arcee and Optimus ran closer to the tree.

"Ha ha ha!, oh that is to funny!" Arcee laughed looking up in the tree.

"No it not Cee!" Bumblebee hanging from the tree by his doorwings, growled through beeps as he squirmed trying to get his wings free.

"Arcee it's... not... nice... to ...la..laugh..." Optimus said trying to hold his laughter back.

"Bumblebee you need help?" Ratchet asked facepalming.

"Help...me...please..." Bumblebee whimpered giving up on squirming.

"Aw Bumblebee, we didn't mean for you to get stuck little one" Optimus cooed taking Bumblebee out of tree.

"I know..." Bumblebee whirred tiredly as Optimus held up the youngling infront of himself.

"It's getting late" Optimus smiled looking at the tiny youngling yawning with tired icy blue optics.

"Yes it is" Arcee smiled looking the tired youngling in the primes arms.

"Bulkhead send the groundbridge" Ratchet ordered as a green swil popped up.

"Aw look at him he always falls into recharge first he just gets so tired" Bulkhead said as Arcee, Optimus, and Ratchet walked over to him.

"Bulkhead he's little still of course he does" Arcee sighed happily watching the scout recharge in the primes arms.

"Well I'm gonna recharge" Bulkhead said walking down the hallway.

"Right behind you" Arcee said following the wrecker.

"I'm going too, Optimus you?" Ratchet said walking to his bedroom.

"In a little while" Optimus said staring at the monitors.

"You gonna hold him all night?" Ratchet chuckled.

"No Ratchet I'll put him in his berth" Optimus chuckled as Ratchet left.

"...Opt?..." Bumblebee clicked tiredly.

"Yes little one?" Optimus answered.

"We back in base?" Bumblebee whirred softly.

"Yes little one, now rest" Optimus cooed rubbing the younglings helm, reciving purrs from the small scout.

_"Opt me bored..." a 4 year old Bumblebee whined from the couch where was haning upside down._

_"...Well...I have to go see Ratchet for a minute do y..."_

_"Can me come!" Bumblebee asked scrambling off the couch to Optimus._

_"Yes little one come on" Optimus chuckled and cooed as they walked out of the office into the hall of the ship._

_"Opt why everyting so big big?" Bumblebee asked as he looked around the hallway only being tall enough to grab the the primes fingure, but still Optimus had to lean down somewhat so the sparkling could reach the primes digit._

_"Silly, you are tiny little sparkling" Optimus chuckled looking down at the tiny sparkling even though this sparkling has been the smallest one he has ever seen, knowing normal sparklings at his age are bigger._

_"You silwy!" Bumblebee squealed hanging off the primes fingure only for a moment._

_"I'm silly?" Optimus playfully asked._

_"Ga Opt silwy!" Bumblebee giggled and squeaked._

_"Are you a little silly bot?" Optimus cooed holding the sparkling infront of his helm as he walked down the hall._

_"Ga!" Bumblebee continued to giggle as he reached for the primes face._

_"Oof!"_

_"Whoa Prime you ok?" Jazz asked holding his servos up._

_"Yes Jazz thank you, it was my falt I wasnt watching where I was going" Optimus apologized._

_"Naw it's cool prime" Jazz said and waved it off._

_"Jazzy!" Bumblebee called reaching for the silver mech._

_"Aw hey lil Bee!" Jazz cooed poking Bumblebee's stomach._

_"Ah Jazzy!" Bumblebee giggled holding his stomach._

_"You continuing to be cool lil Bee?" Jazz playfully asked._

_"Me coo Jazzy" Bumblebee nodded with a giggle._

_"Alright I'll let you guys go" Jazz chuckled walking away._

_"Aw little one, you are truely a young innocent spark" Optimus sighed._

_2 years later_

_"Optimus he's 6, he just lost his voice, and you're sending him off world!" Arcee asked in shock._

_"Arcee he wants to, we will meet up with him later" Optimus said to the upset femme._

_"Optimus I don't agree with your decision!" Arcee yelled._

_"Arcee I didn't plan on brining him into this war!, but I cannot hide it from him, he's seen and been through it since the day he was born!" Optimus shouted at the femme, both of them to busy to notice a sparkling in the room._

_"Yeah well sending him after Megatron dosn't exactly solve the problem!" Arcee continued to shout._

_"Optimus...he's tinier then me... why are we doing this..." Arcee asked calmly._

_"We are going right after he investigates a little bit...do you honestly think I would send an innocent helpless spark into the darkness" Optimus said turning to the door to see the small scout._

__"Goodnight little one" Optimus cooed placing Bumblebee in his own berth.

"Take a while to get him to bed don't you think, you were in la la land for quite a while" Arcee said from where she leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"Yes Arcee I supose... I thought you were recharging?" Optimus asked.

"I just got up to see if you were recharging yet didn't want you to stay up all night" Arcee said walking towards her room.

"Oh thank you...goodnight Arcee" Optimus sighed going into his room to recharge.


	19. Nothing just wanted to

"Opt Opt!, wake up wake up!" Bumblebee chirped shaking the prime out of slumber.

"What what?, what is it little one!" Optimus asked sitting up on the berth waking to the six year old youngling that was trying to get up on the berth.

"I wanned to to say morning" Bumblebee twittered as Optimus lifted him onto the berth.

"Oh good morning youngling" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebee clicked and hugged Optimus's helm.

"What we doin today?" Bumblebee clicked and chirped.

"Hmmm I don't know yet youngling" Optimus said getting up standing infront of the youngling standing on the berth.

"What are you doing today?" Optimus asked picking up the youngling off the berth.

"Nothin" Bumblebee giggled as Optimus gave him piggyback ride into the main room.

"Well then good morning to you two" A voice came from behind the prime.

"Ah ha!, hi Cee!" Bumblebee squeaked and twittered as Optimus turned to see the femme standing with a warm smile.

"Oh uh, I didn't hear you come in" Optimus said placing Bumblebee back on the ground.

"Aw Opt..." Bumblebee whined wanting to go back up on the primes shoulders.

"Aw why'd you put him down Opt?, he was having fun" Arcee teased the prime as she kneeled down to be level with Bumblebee.

Bumblebee smiled embarrassedly, Bumblebee tried to train himself to say the primes full name, he didn't like saying Optimus's full name, he felt more comforatble when he called Optimus, Opt, he tries so hard to keep the sparkling that he was hidden but sometimes couldn't help it, Bumblebee honestly thought he had to be a big bot for the team's sake.

"And how is our little Bee?" Arcee cooed poking the sparklings stomach.

"Ah! Cee I happy!" Bumblebee squeaked holding his stomach.

"That's good" Arcee cooed stsnding up straight patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Opt...timus?" Bumblebee slowly whirred looking up at the prime.

"Yes little one you may call me that, I have never had a problem with it, you call the others by your made up names" Optimus told the surprised youngling.

"Ok..." Bumblebee clicked amazed the prime knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah that and the fact that it's adorable" Arcee added to the primes sentence.

"Dorable?" Bumblebee beeped wondering what the word meant since alot of people called him that word.

"A-door-a-ble, it means... uh cute... just a few levels up from cute" Arcee tried to explain in simple terms.

"Ooooooh..." Bumblebee buzzed making a confused face.

"You still don't get it do you?" Arcee sighed seeing the confused look on the scout.

"meh..." Bumblebee chirped and shrugged, looking up at Optimus like a sparkling that wanted up.

"Optimus would you come here please" Ratchet said from his med bay.

"I got to go find Bulk on patrol anyway, catch you two later" Arcee said transforming and driving out of the base.

Optimus sighed happily and smiled picking up the small youngling and walking over to the med bay.

"Yes Ratchet what is it old friend?" Optimus asked as Bumblebee played with the primes helm.

"Nothing I just wanted you to bring the luttle guy over for a check up actually" Ratchet smiled looking at the occupied youngling.

"Ok Ratchet" Optimus nodded as he handed Bumblebee to the medic.

_"Rawr, rawr!" A squeaky voice came from the ground on the primes feet._

_"What are you doing little one?" Optimus chuckled looking under his desk to see a 12 month old sparkling hugging his massive foot._

_"Ha!, up?" Bumblebee squealed with happieness and reached up for the proud prime._

_"And up we go!" Optimus cooed playfully liffting the sparkling above his helm blowing on the sparklings stomach in the process, recieving shrieks and giggles from the tiny over joyed sparkling._

_"Optimus, would you please come see me in the med bay" a familiar voice of an old medic came over the intercom._

_"Opt gain, gain!" Bumblebee squeaked and giggled waiting for the prime to blow on his stomach and lift him._

_"Maybe in a little while, lets go see Ratchet" Optimus cooed getting up from his desk leaving his office into the hallway of the ship._

_"Aw..." Bumblebee whined as he was carried down the hallway._

_Optimus didn't want to ruin all the fun, Optimus smiled and switched the sparklings position._

_"Ah ha!, Opt!" Bumblebee squeaked and giggled madly as Optimus carried him like a football, spinning and running down the hallway to the medbay door._

_As Optimus got to the med bay door he was spinning around lifting the sparkling up in the air, playing with the tiny being not noticing the med bay door opening._

_"...What are you doing?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge as he stood in the doorway arms crossed and everything._

_"Oh uh!... nothing...I was just playing with..."_

_"That's sweet of you anyway come in" Ratchet chuckled walking into the med bay followed by a happy prime._

_"What did you need me for old friend?" Optimus asked the medic._

_"Nothing much I actually just wanted to do a check up on the sparkling" Ratchet said smiling at the sparkling smacking the primes chest playfully._

_"Alright old friend" Optimus sighed happily, handing the sparkling over to Ratchet._

_"Opt?" Bumblebee whimpered as Ratchet layed him on the med bay berth that was giant to him._

_"It's ok little one just a little check up" Optimus cooed as Ratchet did a quick few scans and moved the sparkling around to see if his motor skills were inproving as he grew._

_"There all done" Ratchet sighed giving Bumblebee back to Optimus._

_"You are a very healthy little sparkling" Ratchet cooed giving the sparkling a energon candy._

_"Bumblebee what do you say?" Optimus asked raising an optic ridge._

_"Tank you watchet" Bumblebee squeaked happily to the medic and ate the candy._

_"Ratche?..." Optimus sighed._

_"Yes Optimus?" Ratchet sighed knowing what the prime was going to say._

_"Is there a reason why..."_

_"He is so tiny?" Ratchet finished the primes sentence._

_"Yeah..." Optimus said with a worried look._

_"Not that I know of, I think he's just going to be that way, it's not effecting his health or anything" Ratchet said shrugging his shoulders._

_"Ok as long as he's ok" Optimus smiled leaving the med bay._

_"Gain Opt?" Bumblebee looked up at the prime as he walked calmly down the hallway._

_"...Oh alright" Optimus smiled._

_"Weee!" Bumblebee giggled as Optimus ran down the the hallway spinning around and lifting the sparkling up in the air._

_"Optimus! what are you doing?" A voice came from beside them._

_"Prowl!, oh hi" Optimus smiled turning to the mech._

_"What were you doing?" Prowl asked again in a slightly annoyed tone._

_"I was just playing with Bumble..."_

_"Optimus, you are a prime!, you don't have time to play around or even have a sparkling, you are to busy, you need to give upon that sparkling Prime" Prowl ranted._

_"..." Optimus sighed with sadness and walked away from the officer._

__"Ok healthy as usual except...your T-cog"


	20. I'm right!

"My T-cog, why Ratch what's wrong?" Bumblebee clicked innocently.

"Use it wisely, it's wearing out fast malfunctioning" Ratchet explained.

"Oh...k..." Bumblebee sighed drooping his doorwings hopping off the medical berth.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus called as Bumblebee walked past him.

"Opt?" Bumblebee beeped turning to Optimus.

"Bumblebee you ok?" Optimus asked placing a gentle servo on the younglings shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just a T-cog..." Bumblebee sighed looking to the ground.

"It's ok if you are little one" Optimus smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"I'm k Opt" Bumblebee giggled looking up at Optimus.

"Opt Opt!" Bumblebee chirped jumping up and down.

"Yes?, yes little one?" Optimus chuckled watching the youngling excitedly jump up and down.

"Can we go in the canyon with Cee n Ratch again!" Bumblebee beeped excitedly twittered.

"Uh... I'm sure we can, but not now" Optimus answered walking towards his room.

"Aw why Opt?" Bumblebee whined following into the primes room.

"I some reports to do little one" Optimus said sitting at his desk.

"I can help do reparts" Bumblebee chirped standing at the front of the desk, trying to look over the top of the desk.

"Reports, reports are not fun for little one's like you" Optimus chuckled seeing the icy blue optics looking at him and small servos holding onto the desk.

"I do lots of things no fun" Bumblebee clicked walking around the desk to Optimus.

"yes little one, but this a different type of no fun" Optimus said picking up the youngling and placing the small scout on his lap.

"They N...n...no look... I mean don't... look to boring" Bumblebee clicked and beeped reaching across the desk and grabing a report.

"How you read it it's so..."

"Upside down" Optimus smiled flipping the report rightside up in Bumblebee's servos.

"Oh oops..." Bumblebee giggled looking up at Optimus with smiling optics.

Optimus smiled warmly at the youngling, happy to see the sparkling finally come out of the scout.

"Well if you think you can, you can help" Optimus sighed happily, reaching over the scout to get the reports.

"Ok" Bumblebee chirped placing the report he had down on the desk.

"Ok" Optimus smiled and cooed taking a stylus that was next to his reports.

Bumblebee watched and soon did the same grabbing one of the many stylus's on the desk copying the prime, Bumblebee studied the stylus that was to big for for a few moments before turning his atention to the prime reading and filling out the reports, Bumblebee tried to read the reports but had know idea what the words meant or were.

Optimus looked down to see the tiny scout holding his helm and staring at the report infront of him with a confused expresion.

"How are you doing with that report little one?" Optimus asked breaking the silence.

"Uh...huh?...oh uh fine...just...reading..." Bumblebee whirred and buzzed pretending to get ready to fill in the reports while looking up at Optimus.

"Ok let me know if you need help little one" Optimus chuckled knowing Ratchet and the others were going to have a heyday when they got his reports that Bumblebee wrote on.

"Not that hard" Bumblebee thought outloud as he scribbled words on the reports.

"Aaaw..." Arcee said under her breath as she stood in the hallway infront of Optimus's room, seeing the young sitting on the primes lap both happily working on reports.

"Need to see stuff like that more often" Arcee smiled whispering to herself as she walked away.

"What are smiling about?" Bulkhead and Ratchet asked as Arcee entered the main room.

"A sparkling and a Prime" Arcee said gesturing to Optimus's room.

"Aw that's so sweet" Bulkhead said from where they all three peaked in the primes room.

Optimus sighed with a smile looking down to see the small yellow bot resting his helm on his arms on the desk slipping into a light recharge.

"Optimus you better not..."

"Shh!, what are you doing!" Arcee and Bulkhead both shushed and pulled Ratchet back into the main room.

"He's letting Bumblebee scribble all over his reports!" Ratchet growled.

"Yeah so it's adorable, now shut up and deal with it" Arcee hissed to the medic.

"I'm glad you think it's cute and all that but that's not what Optimus prime should be doing, he's to busy for a sparkling" Ratchet hissed back at the femme.

"Stop it Ratchet you're acting like Prowl!" Arcee shouted.

_"Optimus what's wrong?" Arcee asked the depressed looking leader walking past her._

_"Nothing..." Optimus sighed continueing to walk down the hallway._

_"Dosen't seem like nothing, is everything ok, nothing went wrongbwith the check up I hope?" Arcee asked following Optimus down the corridor._

_"Everything went fine with the check up" Optimus sighed as Bumblebee peeked over Optimus's massive arm looking over at the navy blue femme._

_"Hi hi!" Bumblebee chirped and squeaked waving at Arcee._

_"Hello little Bumblebee" Arcee smiled and cooed._

_"Arcee..." Optimus hesitated_

_"Yes Optimus?" Arcee answered walking with the prime._

_"Do you think...it was a mistake...taking the role as his creater?" Optimus hesitated to ask the femme._

_"No!, who the hell told you that!" Arcee growled stopping in the hallway._

_"Pr...owl..." Optimus was almost affraid to say the name._

_"PROWL! OH I'LL KICK HIS SORRY A..."_

_"Asking you a question..." Optimus said putting a servo infront of Arcee, stopping the femme from stompping her way to the officer._

_"It was no mistake!, Primus knoww you found him for a reason!" Arcee shouted at the prime, making Bumblebee giggle._

_"...Perhapes you are ri..."_

_"No no no no!, it's not perhapes Optimus prime!, it's I am right!" Arcee told, waving her fingure at the prime as she walked away._

_"Aaah!, she right Opt!" Bumblebee Giggled copying what the femme said, smacking the primes arm._

__"Yes she is little one..." Optimus sighed placing the recharging scout on his berth.


	21. Look who's back

"Uhh... what is blah?" Ratchet asked reading a report.

"Oh... ha ha that's Bumblebee" Optimus chuckled.

"Why are you letting him scribble all over your reports?" Ratchet sighed shaking his helm.

"He wanted to help, so I let him" Optimus shrugged and smiled.

"...Why..." Ratchet whined looking at Optimus with an unamused look.

"I don't know because I figured he would be entertained and not worry about his malfunctioning T-cog" Optimus explained to the cranky medic.

"...uhuh..." Ratchet grumbled going to his work.

"Hey little Bumblebee" Arcee cooed walking into Bumblebee's room.

"Bumblebee?" Arcee called not seeing Bumblebee in his room.

"Hi Cee" Bumblebee chirped peeking his head out from under his berth.

"Oh geez!, what are you doing under there?" Arcee jumped back from the berth.

"I'm hidding" Bumblebee giggled.

"Why are you hidding?" Arcee laughed kneeling down infront of the youngling.

"I was bored" Bumblebee shrugged getting out from under his berth.

"Is that so, so you comming for a walk" Arcee asked.

"Yeah lets go!" Bumblebee squeaked running past Arcee.

"Ah!"

"Whoa where are you off to in a hurry little one?" Optimus asked grabbing hold of Bumblebee's doorwings before he could run past.

"Cee said we're going for a walk" Bumblebee clicked and chirped pointing to the enterance.

"Prime you wanna tell me why one of your people are having fun destroying!" Agent fowler came over the COM.

"Agent fowler all Autobots are acounted for it shouldn't be" Optimus answered.

"Yeah, well then explain this!" Agent fowler said switching the camera to his view of two bots battling it out.

"It is one of ours" Ratchet said zooming into the fight.

"Ha ha Jackie!" Bulkhead laughed smacking Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet on the back.

"Yeah ok but who's the dance partner?" Arcee asked as Ratchet zoomed into the other bot.

"Skyquake?, But you guys mashed him up" Bulkhead said looking at the bot on the screen.

"Yeah then Starscream brought him back from the dead" Arcee scoffed.

"Yeah but...he got trapped in wierd world right..." Bumblebee whimpered.

"Yes...Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed seeing the fright in the youngling.

"Yeah well you better stop this before we end up on the 11 oclock news!" Agent fowler ordered.

"Alright lets go Autobots" Optimus ordered walking towards the bridge.

"Ready Bee?" Arcee smiled.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee nodded.

"Jackie no!" Bulkhead yelled as Wheeljack shot the gas station making a giant explosion.

"Idiot!" Arcee shouted tackling Bumblebee out of the way of the explosion.

"Ah... Dreadwing rigged the place to blow!" Dreadwing growled putting his cannons away.

"Dreadwing?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Actually that was your doing sparky!" Arcee growled walking up to the wreckers with Bumblebee.

"It's called a gas station kind of like an energon depo it's highly explosive" Bulkhead explained.

"Yeah well our cons getting away" Wheeljack said getting ready to go after Dreadwing.

"Wheeljack there are other concerns, while on this planet you do well as to follow my lead, Ratchet bridge us back" Optimus growled to the wreaker.

Bumblebee backed away slightly and drooped his doorwings, Bumblebee didn't like it when Optimus was upset, it scared him.

"Seaspray's... gone...I followed Dreadwing all the way back to this rock" Wheeljack explained while Ratchet repaired him.

"Dreadwing...he was the leader of a seeker armada, and much like his twin Skyquake, he is loyal to Megatrons cause..and I have no doubt that the death of his twin has brought him here." Optimus sighed.

"D...d...does...that mean he angry..." Bumblebee whimpered.

"Aw Bumblebee Dreadwing didn't know who offlined his brother there's no proof" Bulkhead reasured the scout.

"K..." Bumblebee whirred.

"Right you were the one who helped Skyquake take his last flight, you were the only one small enough to hop on and drive him into the ground" Wheeljack said with a smile to Bumblebee.

"Yeah..." Bumblebee whirred worridly.

Nemesis

"Uuuh yes the demise of your twin was surely depressing" Megatron said gesturing to Soundwave where the video of Optimus firing at Skyquake and Bumblebee killing Skyquake.

"I am here to avenge my brother" Dreadwing announced.

"Of course you are, but you will do that later" Megatron said as he left the room.

"Will you go back to that last part" Dreadwing said turning to Soundwave.

Soundwave would have rolled his optics but he did as he was asked.

"Ok stop there" Dreadwing Said to Soundwave.

Soundwave paused the video right where Bumblebee was on Skyquake ripping him apart before hitting the ground.

"Who is that!, a sparkling!" Dreadwing asked angirly.

Soundwave sighed in his helm and brought up Bumblebee's info.

"A scout, a bit to young arent you... oh well young and inexperienced, an easy target, I'll take you down" Dreadwing sinisterly laughed.

Base

"Hey kid" Wheeljack said knocking on the younglings door.

"Hi Jacky" Bumblebee clicked from where he sat on the ground looking at the ground.

"You alright?" Wheeljack asked walking in Bumblebee's room.

"Yeah I'm k" Bumblebee nodded getting up.

"You look kind of worried buddy" Wheeljack said.

"No I'm not" Bumblebee reasured trying to look a little happy.

"Well me and Bulk were gonna head topside, you wanna come sport?" Wheeljack asked trying to cheer up the sparkling.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee chirped following the wreaker to the top of the base.

"Hey squeaky came with ya" Bulkhead smiled seeing Bumblebee in tow of Wheeljack.

"Hi Bulk!" Bumnlebee twittered going up to the giant mech.

"So Dreadwings that bad huh?" Bulkhead sighed.

"Roadbuster, Impactor, Seaspray all gone" Wheeljack listed off.

"I understand but we are to out numbered, we can't attack the cons" Bulkhead said to Wheeljack.

"Is it just the number that's holding you back or someone else" Wheeljack said hinting towards their leader.

"Wheeljack Optimus isn't what's holding me back, I left the wreakers to be with team prime..."

"Yeah and look it's made you soft!, Optimus prime seems all mr. big and tough but come on as soon as they get thier servos dirty they leave" Wheeljack growled interupting Bulkhead.

"That not true!" Bumblebee Beeped and whirred in an upset tone.


	22. You don't leave my side understand?

"Opt is not coward he do anything for you if he had to!" Bumblebee clicked and twittered angrily.

"Whoa...ok sorry I even brought it up infront of the kid..." Wheeljack sighed facepalming.

"Jackie...just stop..." Bulkhead sighed looking at the upset scout that was almost in tears.

"What?" Wheeljack whined.

"Come here" Bulkhead said waving Wheeljack out of the cave.

"What is it Bulk?" Wheeljack asked in an annoyed tone.

"Look Optimus..."

"Don't you mean Opt!" Wheeljack said mocking Bumblebee.

"Wheeljack...Optimus means the world to Bumblebee, he's been there for him since birth" Bulkhead explained to the annoyed wreacker.

"Yeah but when you're introuble they'll stab you in the back and run off, to save thier self" Wheeljack protested.

"Not Optimus, he's not like the other primes" Bulkhead tried to get through to Wheeljack.

"Yeah that's what you say" Wheeljack grummbled.

"Look can you at least act like you like Optimus prime infront of Bee, please?" Bulkhead asked his friend.

"Fine whatever" Wheeljack growled walking back beside his ship in the cave.

"Sorry... didn't mean to upset you sport..." wheeljack sighed patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Why you hate Opt?" Bumblebee clicked from under Wheeljack's servo.

"I Don't hate him, I just... I don't know..." Wheeljack sighed.

"Hey you wanna see inside my ship?" Wheeljack said changing the subject.

"Ok!" Bumblebee chirped excitedly.

"Go on in... just don't touch any buttons" Wheeljack warned letting Bumblebee go in first.

"No worries Jackie he dosen't know how to read" Bulkhead chuckled.

"How is that supossed to stop him from hitting buttons" Wheeljack asked, walking into his ship followed by Bulkhead.

"I don't know... never mind" Bulkhead sighed.

"Whoa it really cool in here" Bumblebee twittered and buzzed happily, looking around at all the lights and buttons.

"Yeah it is" Wheeljack sighed.

"Wheeljack I know you're out there!" Dreadwings voice come over the ship COM.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked jumping behing Bulkhead's leg.

"Hey hey it's ok" Bulkhead cooed trying to calm the young scout.

"Dreadwing..." Wheeljack growled.

"Come to these coordinates, and we will finish off what we started" Dreadwing said ending the call as the ship downloaded the coordinates.

"Alright Bulkhead you ready for some action" Wheeljack smiled turning to Bulkhead.

"Yeah!, who should I call for back up?" Bulkhead said happily.

"Come on Bulk, wreackers don't call for back up..."

"They call for clean up!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack chuckled as Wheeljack made the ship fly to the coordinates.

"Nice we battle in a forest nothing that explodes there I hope" Wheeljack laughed hearing a whimper.

1 hour later

"Ratchet Arcee, have you seen Bulkhead, or Bumblebee?" Optimus asked walking in the main room.

"Nope" Ratchet shrugged.

"I think..."

"Wait here I'm homming in on Bulkhead and Bumblebee now, they're with Wheeljack, Optimus they're are battling Dreadwing" Ratchet told the two.

"That's it... Ratchet open the bridge to thier location, I will retrieve them" Optimus growled.

Out in a forest.

"Your're trapped con" Wheeljack growled having Dreadwing at gunpoint with Bumblebee holding onto Wheeljack bearly being seen.

"Am I?" Dreadwing looked up seeing Bulkhead ready to attack.

"Got the little guy with you huh?" Dreadwin smiled looking at Bulkhead who was ready to sneak attack.

"Bulkhead no!" Wheeljack yelled seeing a bomb blowing as Dreadwing as a rock avalanche came down along with Bulkhead.

"Ah!" Wheeljack quickly threw himself over Bumblebee as they were buried by bolders.

20 minutes later.

"Geez Bulk take long enough, don't tell me being with prime has made you...soft..." Wheeljack hesitated as Optimus pulled him out from under the bolders.

"Dissobehing my orders is one thing but putting my team into harms way with out me knowing is an absolute no!" Optimus told Wheeljack firmly.

"Come on Optimus, me and Bulk can handle anything..."

"You two are experienced, Bumblebee is not!" Optimus snapped.

"Oh speaking of that..." Wheeljack said pulling Bumblebee out from the same spot he came from from.

"Ow!" Bumblebee squeaked in pain as energon leaked down his back.

Optimus watched the energon bleed from the small youngling, Optimus immediatly turned an angry glare to Wheeljack.

"I thank you for trying to keep him unharmed, but I do not thank you for putting both Bumblebee and Bulkhead in danger!" Optimus hissed at the Wreaker.

"Bulkhead!" Wheeljack called.

"If you want your partner back you will come to my coordinates" Dreadwings voice came over everyone's COM.

"You comming?" Wheeljackasked as he got in his ship.

"...Are you going to be ok?" Optimus asked Bumblebee.

"Yep Opt I'm okeydoke" Bumblebebee chirped following Wheeljack.

"...that's a small ship..." Optimus sighed getting into the ship.

"..." Optimus sat tapping his knees as he hunched over in the ship sitting uncomforatbly.

"Ha ha Opt you look funny" Bumblebee giggled from beside Optimus.

"Mmhmm" an uninpressed Optimus replied to the younglings comment.

"Sooo... you and Bulkhead are close" Opimus mentioned trying to break the silence.

"Yep..." Wheljack sighed as they where looking for a landing spot.

"Agh it's going to take for ever to find him here" Wheeljack growled as the walked past cargo crates.

"Wheeljack this is a highly populated area and remeber..."

"Blasters and gas stations don't mix" Wheeljack said interupting the prime.

"Look look!" Bumblebee chirped running iver to Bulkhead.

"Uh hey guys..." Bulkhead sarcastically laughed as he stood there trapped against the wall with a bomb strapped to him.

"Don't worry Bulk we'll get you out of here" Wheeljack said getting ready to defuse the bomb.

"Wheeljack it's a trap!" Bulkhead told his friend.

"Just hang in there" Wheeljack said.

"Where's Opt?" Bumblebee whimpered looking around only seeing two wreackers.

"Pah see told you when things get dirty primes run" Wheeljack laughed continueing to defuse the bomb.

"...I going to look for Opt..." Bumblebee clicked wondering off.

"Bumblebee no!... ugh... Wheeljack go stop him" Bulkhead told his loyal friend.

"Let the kid go less chance of getting blown up" Wheeljack shrugged.

"Just one chance lord Megatron..." Deadwing begged.

"Dreadwing your brothers death was not on purpose" Optimus said from where he hid behind a crate.

"I want the sparkling prime!" Dreadwing called from where he stood on the building.

"There is no need for him to be involved in this" Optimus answered.

"Oh yes there is, if it werent for him my twin would be live right now!" Dreadwing growled firri g randomly.

"Opt?...oh!" Bumblebee squeaked as Optimus grabbed him, holding him closely to his side.

"Come out where I can see you Optimus prime!" Dreadwing growled jumping off from wherehe stood.

"Bumblebee you follow me you don't leave my side understand?" Optimus ordered the youngling that nodded in return.


	23. Next time prime

"Those explosions are getting really close" Wheeljack thought outloud as he broke the energon cabbles that were tieing Bulkhead down.

"Geez I hope they're ok... Jacki go help them" Bulkhead said trying to get his friend to leave with out getting blown up.

"No no I'm helping you buddy" Wheeljack protested going back to the, only to be hit onto the ground.

"It's cause I care Jackie" Bulkhead said running off.

"Avenging your twin will not make things better" Optimus shouted as they ran from the angered con.

"Ah!" Bumblebee beeped in surprise as he dodged a plasma round, from Dreadwing.

"You ok?" Optimus asked the youngling.

"Uhuh..." Bumblebee clicked scared out of his mind.

"Ok... there perfect" Optimus thought outloud as looked at a crate that was open then at a piece of machinery.

"Stay here and don't leave untill I come get you" Optimus told Bumblebee as Optimus picked him up and placed Bumblebee in the open crate.

"Opt..." Bumblebee whimpered peaking out bearly reaching the top of the crate.

"Stay..." Optimus said as he walked away quietly.

Just then Dreadwing ran up beside the crate Bumblebee was in, Bumblebee quickly crouched down seeing a hole in the crate he could look through.

"Oh... sorry fishies!"

"Bulkhead!"

"Jackie move!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack's voices came from the other side of the crate.

Dreadwing heard the two and started to walk under mechinery in a big painted white circle, all of a sudden Optimus's growl and a gaint thud came, Optimus had Dreadwing trapped under some sort of heavy wierd thing.

"Yay Opt" Bumblebee chirped to himself.

"Dreadwing defuse the bomb!" Optimus ordered.

Dreadwing didn't answer.

"Defuse the bomb, or we will gladly join are brother with joining the Allspark" Optimus said in a stern and serious tone, knowing Bumblebee was a safe enough distance from the bomb.

"No..." Bumblebee whimpered as the seconds on the bomb counted and all bots were silent.

Dreadwing looked around at every bot, not seeing the sparkling anywhere, Dreadwing growled.

"Fine!" Dreadwing grumbled as Optimus helped him up and gestured to the bomb on Bulkhead.

Dreadwing hesitated and quickly pulled a yellow wire just one second before the bomb blew.

"I knew it was that one" Wheeljack scoffed.

"Next time prime!" Dreadwing said as he pressed his detonator making the crates explode including the one Bumblebee was in.

"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped as the crate exploded and tumbled tossing hos small frame with it.

"No!" Wheeljack and Optimus growled as Dreadwing got away right before the explosions stopped.

"Scrap!, Bumblebee was in one of the crates!" Optimus panicked running past the wreackers.

"Oh scrap not the kid!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead said, following Optimus.

"Ow!...help!" Bumblebee cried in the dark not seeing anything, as he was pinned on his stomach as the crate dented in pinning him as other crates held the crate that he was in down.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called through the wreckage.

"Op...Opt... OPT!" Bumblebee cried desperatly.

"Shh... over here" Wheeljack called waving Optimus and Bulkhead over to a crate pinned by five others.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus called.

"Opt help!" Bumblebee replied in muffled beeps, from under the crates.

"Move quickly, we don't want him to be crushed" Wheeljack said pulling crates off with Bulkhead.

Optimus wasted not time ripping the crates off to get to his sparkling.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed picking up the energon covered youngling up off the ground.

"Ow Opt!" Bumblebee cried.

"Shh it's ok" Optimus calmed the youngling, wiping the energon off the scouts tears.

"Sooo uh, who do we call for clean up..." Wheeljack as as he looked at the huge mess of debries and shrapnel.

Base

"Opt?" Bumblebee clicked walking up to the prime watching the monitors.

"Hello how are you feeling little one?" Optimus asked turning to see the youngling.

"I'm k now" Bumblebee chirped happy the tear in his back was gone.

"That's good little one" Optimus smiled as Bumblebee spun around showing Optimus all his mended wounds.

"Jacky n Bulk k?" Bumblebee asked as Optimus picked him up.

"Yes little one they are safe" Optimus answered.

"Opt?"

"Yes little one?" Optimus sighed looking at the monitors scans.

"Can we go for walk?" Bumblebee chirped with smiling optics.

"Bumblebee" Optimus chuckled.

"The action tonight wasnt enough for you huh!" Optimus playfully growled craddling Bumblebee and tickling him.

"Aaah ha ha ha!" Bumblebee squealed with laughter as the prime tickled him to death.

"It's moments like these that you just want to capture in an empty energon cube and keep it forever" Arcee said from behind the prime and sparkling.

"Ah ha!, hello Cee!" Bumblebee giggled rolling over in the primes arms to see the femme.

"Yes you are right Arcee" Optimus smiled.

"Yes I am" Arcee smiled and nodded.

_"Try and say it, Opt-timus prrr-i-mmm" Arcee pronounced._

_"Opty pie!" Bumblebee giggled and clapped his tiny servos, falling onto his back._

_"...you know what...I like it" Arcee chuckled._

_"Well hello hello, two cuties sitting on the the floor" A voice came from behind Arcee and Bumblebee._

_"Ugh...hello twins..." Arcee sighed rolling her optics._

_"Hey what are we scrap metal!" Two more voices came._

_"Hi Mirage, hi Jazz!" Arcee growled getting up to her feet._

_"Hi hi!" Bumblebee squeaked rolling around trying to sit back up._

_"So why do you have the little runt?" Sideswipe asked as he sat beside his twin on a couch._

_"Optimus has alot of work so I took Bee off his servos, plus Prowl is a Jackass" Arcee growled._

_"Up up" Bumblebee cried reaching for the femme._

_"Yeah we know that already" The twins said both rolling thier optics._

_"No not in that way you idiots!" Arcee snapped picking up the sparkling._

_"Oh in what way then is there really a difference?" Sunstreaker growled._

_"He said Optimus shouldn't have Bumblebee, that he's a prime and is too busy!" Arcee ranted._

_"Oh!"_

_"What an ass" Sideswipe growled folding his arms._

_"You're right that is a whole new level of Jackass" Mirage scoffed._

_"See that's what I mean, you don't tell someone who's clearly attached and happy with his life with a sparkling, thatthey shouldn't have a sparkling!" Arcee shouted._

_"That's just rude man, what the hell is Prowl's problem" Jazz growled throwing his arms in the air._

_"Dude that's just plain stupid I mean it's not Optimus's and Bumblebee's falt, Prowl has a 100ft pole going up his ass!" Sunstreaker added to Arcee's rant._

_Little did the five know that Optimus was in his office the room closest to the rec room and he heard every word the boys and Arcee said._

_"Bubblebee!" Bumblebee squeaked._

_"Almost had it there little guy" Jazz laughed._

_"Bubblebee ha ha cute" Arcee chuckled tickling Bumblebee's wings._

_"Aaah!, Cee no ticklez!" Bumblebee giggled madly as Arcee brought on the torture._

_"Aw man it's moment's like these, you just wanna capture in an empty energon cube, and keep it forever" The twins said miling at the sparkling having a giggle fest._


	24. I'll make aure he's safe

"Opt Opt!" Bumblebee chirped jumping up and down behind the prime.

"Bumblebee Bumblebee Bumblebee!" Optimus said copying Bumblebee.

"Guess what!" Bumblebee twittered and squead vibrating with happieness.

"What, what is it little one?" Optimus asked holding Bumblebee's shoulders.

"You get a hug!" Bumblebee chirped hugging the prime.

"Oh!, thank you" Optimus said in surprise as he was hugged by the scout.

"Bumblebee What do you want?" Ratchet asked from behind Optimus.

"A hug" Bumblebee clicked bouncing over to Ratchet.

"No no no no!,...ugh..." Ratchet sighed in annoyance as Bumblebee hugged him.

"Aw come on Ratchet you wanted one" Bulkhead laughed.

"Bumblebee your T-cog is regaining strength but might have it's malfuntions still but it's getting better" Ratchet told the scout, ingnoring the wreacker.

"Awesome thanks Ratch!" Bumblebee chirped giving Ratchet another hug.

"I think someone's ready for a walk" Arcee said looking over to the small scout.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee chirped jumping to the door.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Nope no walk, We have wierd activity going on in underground caves, Megatron is there" Ratchet announced before Bumblebee and Arcee left.

"Oh joy..." Arcee sighed rolling her optics.

"Probably not the best day for walk anyway there's a storm" Ratchet said as he opened the bridge.

"In more ways then one" Bulkhead added to Ratchet's sentence.

"I don't like storms..." Bumblebee whimpered.

Optimus smiled trying to comfort the youngling as they went through the bridge.

"What the Arachnid?" Arcee said.

"An insecticon?" Bulkhead thought outloud.

"And Megatron..." Optimus lowly growled whatching the three below him and his autobots.

"What a septicon...Ah!" Bumblebee whimpered jumping behind Optimus as a crash of thunder and lightening came.

"That question can be answered later, Arachnid's mine!" Arcee said transforming and jumping off the edge.

"Arcee no!" Optimus called.

"To late they're gone" Bulkhead sighed as Arcee followed Arachnid.

"Why she do that, Opt Cee going to get killed!" Bumblebee beeped.

"She can handle Bee" Bulkhead said as Optimus prepared to drop down infront of Megatron.

"He killed the insecticon, lets move!" Optimus ordered jumping down.

"This day is certainly full of surprises... Optimus take me in or end this all, here and now, your choice" Megatron weakly growled.

"So that's how it is" Megatron angirly sighed as Optimus charged his plasma cannon aiming at Megatrons head.

"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped as he was pulled back getting choked and held at gun piont.

"If you want the sparkling to live prime, I suggest you let lord Megatron go" Dreadwing growled as Bumblebee squirmed deasperatly in his arms.

"...D...d...don't...listen...kill him!" Bumblebee struggled to beep as Dreadwing tightened his grip on Bumblebee's throat.

"...Dreadwing do I have your word?" Optimus asked still holding Megatron at gun point.

"You have my word do I have yours?" Dreadwing growled even though he didn't really want to let Bumblebee go.

"You have my word..." Optimus sighed letting Megatron go.

"You might have gave your word, but I didn't decepticons attack!" Megatron ordered as he transformed.

"Oof!, ah!" Bumblebee was thrown to the ground and bearly dodged a plasma round as, Dreadwing transformed and flew off with Megatron.

"Well that was...easy... Bulkhead said kicking a dead drone.

"Bumblebee are you alright?" Optimus asked helping Bumblebee up.

"Opt what bout Cee!" Bumblebee beeped and twittered.

"...Arcee what's your statis?" Optimus asked over the COM.

"I'm fine but in need of assistance, Arachnid got away" Arcee sighed over the COM.

"Yay Cee is ok!" Bumblebee chirped loud enough for Arcee to here over the COM.

"We are comming now" Optimus sighed hanging up.

"She's outside the cave" Ratchet said over the Comlink to Optimus.

"Bumblebee is already there" Bulkhead told the prime, showing the prime there's no scout.

"...Right..." Optimus sighed rolling his optics.

"All...most...got...IT OOF!" Bumblebee whirred pulling off a peice of web off Arcee and tumbling backwards into Optimus's foot.

"See told you I get it" Bumblebee giggled holding a piece of web looking up at Optimus with smiling optics.

"Sure now if you could get the rest of the web off that would be great" Arcee chuckled rolling her optics.

"Ah ha!" Bumblebee giggled happily as Optimus picked him up.

"There it's off" Bulkhead said throwing the web.

"Optimus she got away..." Arcee sighed.

"Whoa! ha ha!" Bumblebee giggled as Optimus held him like a football under his arm.

"Arcee... we know she needs to be stopped, next time" Optimus sighed.

"Ratchet bridge us back" Optimus said over the COM.

A week later.

"Everythings been so crazy Arachnid is in stasis the Nemesis is in New york looking for relics, now what do we do?" Bulkhead listed off.

"This has turned into a race, this is one race we cannot lose" Optimus said turning to his autobots.

"Swiftness is..."

"Optimus the decepticons are leaving New york" Ratchet announced.

"Why would they just up and leave?" Arcee asked.

"Dispatching a small team to go after relics" Optimus sighed.

"Arcee Bumblebee you will retrive the first relic" Optimus informed turning to the scout and femme.

"How are they not noticed" Arcee asked.

"They used underground railways, something in big cities" Jack answered.

"Optimus New york has over 4 million people, there's going to someone that's sees them" Jack said.

"What are getting at?" Arcee asked.

"You're going to need someone to explain, a faceman" Jack explained.

*Blah blah blah...talk and no action...* Bumblebee said in his head, impatiently waiting for the go ahead.

"...Jack and Miko will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee, Ratchet fire up the bridge" Optimus said.

"Finally!...I mean... we'll be back soon" Bumblebee chirped transforming driving through the bridge with miko.

"Arcee please..."

"Don't worry Optimus I'll make sure he's safe" Arcee said reving her engine and driving through the bridge with Jack.


	25. In tunnels

In the underground subways

"Bumblebee wait!" Jack called waving his arms.

"What!" Bumblebee beeped standing on one foot.

"Electric railway system" Jack said.

"One zap and you're fried" Miko said in her usuale enthusiastic tone.

"Oh ok, just step, here, and..." Bumblebee beeped and clicked to himself as he steped over the railways like a spy trying not to trigger lazers.

Arcee gave a small laugh and sighed following the childeren and the youngling.

"He must have learned that from TV or something" Miko said as to Jack as they continued walking.

15 minutes later

"Anything yet?" Jack asked Arcee as they all continued to walk.

"Finding the coordinates is one thing, trying to get to the relic through this maze is another" Arcee sighed as a drilling sound came to Bumblebee's audios.

"Hmmm..." Bumblebee buzzed to himself as he looked through what looked like a doorway to a different side.

"This way!" Miko said running through the doorway to the other side.

"How do you know!" Jack called chasing after Miko.

"Ugh... of course..." Arcee growled following the childeren with Bumblebee.

"No... it's fine" Jack whispered to Arcee and Bumblebee that were peeking through the doorway, as he followed Miko and Vogal to the sweeper train.

"Ooook then... the kids will be fine lets continue finding the relic" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"Ok Cee" Bumblebee chirped following Arcee.

20 minutes later

"I'm picking up a locater beacon, the cons are unearthing the relic" Arcee anounced to Bumblebee, as they jogged up to a corner hearing the drilling, Arcee quickly put her arm out stopping Bumblebee behind her as they drew out their weapons Arcee spyed around the corner.

"Well let me see it" Knockout growled shoving an drone out of the way.

"Lock and load" Arcee said preparing to attack, not noticing the insecticon above Bumblebee.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee beeped in surprise as he and Arcee both jumped out of the way of the insecticon.

"Well what are you waiting for attack already!" Knockout ordered the drones watching the insecticon and the autobots battle.

"I'll get the relic you hold him off" Arcee commanded Bumblebee as she fought her way through drones to the relic.

Bumblebee nodded and continued to fire at the insecticon not having any luck with injuring it.

"That was a stupid idea!" Arcee after she took down the last drone, mentally beat herself as she looked over seeing the insecticon getting good punches in on Bumblebee, before she could get to Bumblebee Knockout surprise attacked.

"You have lovely features perfect for a little prosedure I like to call the nip and tuck...OW!" Knockout said trying to attack Arcee again as she dodged him and kicked him down.

"Dodge and kick" Arcee slyly remarked, turning to the relics case the wall.

"Oh come... on!" Arcee growled trying to pull the relic out of the wall.

"Ah!" Arcee dropped as she was shocked from behind.

"Shock and drop!" Knockout growled holding his electric prod.

Bumblebee wasn't doing any better, as he tried to shoot the insecticon, the insecticon stepped on the underground lights making them flicker, making it harder for Bumblebee's icy blue optics to focus, Bumblebee continued to fight back getting punched and knocked out in the process.

"Bring him here" Knockout ordered the insecticon to bring Bumblebee over to where he had Arcee.

"Now that we have our test subjects, lets see what you do" Knockout said about to attach the relic to Bumblebee, when a sweeper train came around the corner.

"Vogel does thing have another speed" Miko asked pointing to the controls on the train.

"Absa-fricken-loutly!" Vogel said switching the gear.

"AAAAH!" Knockout screamed as he was scraped against the wall by the train.

"Hey watch the finish!" Knockout growled as the insecticon fired at the train hitting it once.

As soon as the train dissapeared the cons turned to see Bumblebee and Arcee awake and firing at them.

"I'd love to stick around, but I have a relic to deliver" Knockout said as he transformed and drove away.

"You get the relic I'll get Jack and Miko" Arcee told Bumblebee as she continued to fire.

Bumblebee transformed and drove after Knockout following him down the subway tunnels.

"Oh no..." Vogel thought outloud.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The breaks are fried" Vogel answered.

"What we have no way of stopping?" Jack panicked.

"It's ok, these railways go on for a long time...right" Miko said trying to comfort Jack.

"Not this one..." Vogel said trying to stop the train.

"Ha look who got his treds back" Knockout laughed as he sped up and took a sharp turn.

Bumblebee did the same speeding up and taking the sharp corner, both Knockout and Bumblebee's roaring engines echoing down the tunnels.

"You'll know it when you see it" Vogel said to Arcee who nodded and transformed speeding past the train.

"She just turned into a motorcycle" Vogel said to himself as the sound of a insecticon came from behind.

"And that would be?"

"Trouble" Jack growled.

"Stupid...thing...scrap!" Arcee cursed as she snapped the switch.

"Work work just!, there!" Arcee jumped out of the way of the train.

"You have to be kidding me" Arcee growled as the insecticon flew over her.

Arcee quickly dodged the transforming insecticon getting ready for it's next move, Arcee looked down noticing the tracks electricity lighting by her and remembered what Jack and Miko said to Bumblebee.

"Come to mama" Arcee smirked encourging the insecticon to attack her.

The insecticon did so, Arcee quickly dodge and fired at the insecticon, she quickly jumped over the insecticon slicing it's back with her swords, that was enough to really aggravate the insecticon for it try and tackle Arcee, she quickly jumped over and watched the insecticon slide into the electric railway paralizing it.

"Shock and drop" Arcee smirked copying Knockout's taunt.

"We are in the clear" Miko sighed putting her arms around Jack and Vogel.

"We still need a way to stop" Vogel told Miko.

"Oh yeah..." Miko sighed.

"Ah!" Knockout growled as he was tossed in his alt form by Bumblebee, Knockout quickly transformed making the relic fly out of him, Bumblebee tried despereatly to run Knockout into the wall, Bumblebee quickly was thrown to the ground right in front of the relic he grabbed it but Knockout knocked it right out of his servos, Bumblebee tried to dive for the relic only to be dragged by Knockout, Bumblebee quickly kicked Knockout down in defence, Bumblebee took a deep breath turning around on the ground only have the relic cling to his arm, Bumblebee got to his feet and curiously clicked at the relic.


	26. In cold

"BUMBLEBEE!" Miko's voice came to Bumblebee's audios as he quickly whirrled around to see a speeding train comming at him.

"Ah!" Bumblebee braced for impact, peeking his helm from under his arms he looked to see the train going straight through him.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Bumblebee turned around to see Knockout being used as a train break.

"Bumblebee, dude!" Miko cheered as she vogel and Jack jogged up to the scout.

"How'd you do that?" Jack asked.

"I have no dea, don't even know what it is..." Bumblebee whirred and bleeped as Arcee drove and transformed beside him.

"Cee what this?, it's wierd" Bumblebee clicked and buzzed showing Arcee the relic, then staring oddly at the relic.

"Faze shifter, handy when going through objects or vice versa" Arcee explained putting her servo through Bumblebee giving a small chuckle as Bumblebee jumped and went wide opticed as she demonstrated.

"I'm taking this thing off" Bumblebee beeped in an unamused kind of frightened tone taking the relic off.

"Aw Bumblebee you're so funny" Arcee chuckled looking towards a screaming Knockout.

"You scratch my face I scratch yours!" Knockout growled threateningly.

"Ugh!" Knockout quickly transformed and drove away as Bumblebee and Arcee had him at gun point.

"Idiot..." Arcee sighed looking down at the humans.

"He knows"

Back at base.

"You do though!" Arcee laughed driving in the base.

"No I don't" Bumblebee argued.

"What are you two arguing about?" Ratchet asked Arcee and Bumblebee.

"He has the optics of a sparkling still" Arcee said with a giant smile.

"No I don't!" Bumblebee bleeped in protest.

"Yes you do youngling, nobody told you that's all" Ratchet said to Bumblebee with a smile.

"Got the relic..." Bumblebee whirred giving Ratchet the relic.

"Great job you guys, Bulkhead and Optimus should be getting thier relics soon" Ratchet said to the four that walked in the main room.

"Can I go to Opt?" Bumblebee chirped to Ratchet as he handed the medic the faze shifter.

"Um well... it depends on Optimus" Ratchet sighed calling the prime.

"Optimus how far are you on your mission?" Ratchet asked over the COM.

"I am just closing in on Dreadwing and he has someone hostage" Optimus replied.

"That's great, Bumblebee wants to join you, Arcee and him have returned succesfully" Ratchet told the prime.

"Good work, Bumblebee may come if he promises to listen" Optimus sighed.

"I will" Bumblebee beeped.

"Ok send him through" Optimus said ending the call.

"Hi Opt..."

"Shhh..." Optimus shushed the beeping youngling, pulling the scout behind a piece of ice.

"Sor..." Bumblebee quickly stopped his apology knowing his beeps were loud and hard to control the volume.

"Stay here" Optimus told Bumblebee as he walked away towards Dreadwing.

"Prime where is the relic" Dreadwing asked turning away from Starscream.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Optimus growled stopping in his tracks.

Bumblebee peeked out from behind the giant peice of ice, watching the silent battle curiously, Dreadwing broke the silence by firing his cannon at Optimus who dodged and fired back, Bumblebee squeaked and watched as the cons battled against Optimus, Bumblebee knew Optimus was out numbered, Bumblebee wanted to jump out and help Optimus, but Optimus told him to stay, and Bumblebee promised he would listen, besides Bumblebee looked to see the fight has moved down a cliff.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee squeaked as the ground beneath him shook, Bumblebee quickly ran over to the cliff to see what happened.

"Don't we make a great team, now just take these cuffs off and I will take you to the reli..."

Bumblebee forgetting he was on slippery ice, couldn't stop when he got to the cliffs edge.

"OOF!"

"Get off..." A voice came from under Bumblebee as he flew back into the snow.

Optimus face palmed, after watching the scene off Bumblebee falling and landing on Srarscream.

"...You will lead me there regardlessly" Optimus growled picking Bumblebee up putting him in one arm, putting Starscream at gunpoint.

"Humph..."

"Ha ha!" Bumblebee giggled as Optimus held him up in one servo still having Starscream at gunpoint.

"Ha... some super scout you got there prime, some serious moment" Starscream snickered at Optimus and his effort to look intimidating with a giggling sparkling in hand.

"You move and I will shoot you" Optimus warned backing away from Starscream still keeping him at gunpoint.

"Bumblebee...hey...little one listen" Optimus said trying to get the giggling Bumblebee's attention.

"All in the entertainment prime" Starscream laughed at Optimus's efforts.

"..." Optimus rolled his optics at the giggling bubbly sparkling and switched the sparklings position.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked curling into a tight ball as he was held by his doorwings.

"Bumblebee we are in a situation right now, it's not playtime, do you understand?" Optimus scolded Bumblebee.

"Mmmhmm" Bumblebee squeaked and nodded.

"Thank you..." Optimus sighed placing Bumblebee down, both of them going back to Starscream.

"Ha ha... maybe you would like to play some tag huh sparkling?" Starscream teased Bumblebee that stood infront of him.

"Move..." Optimus growled pushing Starscream with his gun.

"Alright alright!, just trying to have a little fun like the sparkling here" Starscream teased pointing over to Bumblebee playing kicking snow.

Optimus looked over at the sparkling and gave a dissaproving glare.

Bumblebee stopped kicking snow drooping his doorwings walking beside the what looked to be an annoyed prime.

"Bumblebee if you can't handle this right now, I will get Ratchet to bridge you back, this is your last warning" Optimus warned.

"K..." Bumblebee clicked sadly nodding his helm still in tow of Optimus.

"Why'd you bring the sparkling on a dangerous mission anyway?" Starscream rudly asked Optimus loud enough for Bumblebee to hear.

Bumblebee felt heavy guilt in his spark for acting like a sparkling, Bumblebee sadly hung his helm low and continued to follow the two larger bots.


	27. Out of the cold

"The filthy humans have the relic, lets go ah!" Starscream said as Optimus pulled him back.

"I am not going in there or let a dangerous decepticon storm in there just to get a relic" Optimus growled at Starscream.

"Fine do it your way" Starscream hissed looking behind them to see a small scout still walking.

"Agent fowler I have a request" Optimus called, as Starscream tried to sneak away but got pulled back by Optimus, Statscream rolled his optics and refocused on the youngling slowly making his way over.

"Hey you forget about someone" Starscream pointed over to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee keep up please" Optimus called back to the scout as humans getting in Helicopters and flew away.

"Now we can go" Optimus said pushing Starscream forward.

Bumblebee perked up as the sound of helicopters leaving and the footsteps of Optimus and Starscream getting father away, and a faint jet engine came to his audios.

"Opt!" Bumblebee squeaked and slipped on the ice clinging to Optimus's leg for balance.

Optimus couldn't help but smile as the scout stummbled on the ice trying to keep up with Optimus's leg.

"Oh how adorable, Opt" Starscream teased Optimus and the scout.

"Just move!" Optimus growled shoving Starscream forwad into a building, leaving Bumblebee outside to guard.

"There it is those stupid humans" Starscream growled as he and Optimus stood infront of the relic, while Bumblebee stood outside kicking ice and snow.

"Scrap!" Bumblebee bleeped seeing Dreadwing circling above.

"Bumblebee what are you doing?" Optimus asked as gunshots could be heard from outside the building.

"Starscream so predictable as to give lead an autobot to the relic" Dreadwing growled standing in the doorway.

"I wasnt... I made tracks for you to follow.

It didn't take long before Optimus and Dreadwing were outside fighting, while they did that Starscream was breaking through the ice to get to the relic, Bumblebee shook of his injuries and went back in the building to guard the relic.

"You have two seconds to move sparkling, or we can play a little game of pass the sparkling" Starscream hissed from inside the large suit of armour he was in.

"To late!" Starscream cackled punching Bumblebee out of the building flying past Dreadwing and Optimus.

"What was that!?" Dreadwing asked stopping his attack on Optimus.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called seeing the youngling stumbble to his feet.

"I'm ok..." Bumblebee whirred stumbbling beside Optimus.

"What do you think" Starscream asked as he stood infront of all three bots.

"The apex armour..." Optimus thought outloud.

"Starscream that belongs to lord Megatron!" Dreadwing growled shooting Starscream doing nothing to damage the seeker.

"Dreadwing will you be willing to form an alliance, just for the moment" Optimus asked.

"Fine but we will finish our battle" Dreadwing hissed.

"Bumblebee fall back Dreadwing and I will deal with Starscream" Optimus ordered putting his servo infront of Bumblebee.

"What?, but..." Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus snapped.

"Ok ok...fine..." Bumblebee whirred backing up behind and hiding behind a giant peice of ice.

It didn't take long after a gew hard hits and minor explosions, Optimus and Dreadwing came up with a plan.

"Fall back Prime, he's far to powerful" Dreadwing called to Optimus.

Optimus quickly drove over to Dreadwing and transformed.

"Ha run you... wait you two are up to something" After Starscream finished the sentence the ground beaneth him lit up and exploded making Starscream fall down a deep hole.

"Ha ha!" Bumblebee chirped and giggled from where he hid at the seen of Starscream noticing their plan.

Dreadwing wasted no time drawing his sword at Optimus.

"The Apex armour may have been lost but our battle is not over I will avenge my twin"

"Dreadwing look, I adress you the same way I did to your twin" Optimus told the upset second in command.

"No Prime I care not for your excusses!, my brother is dead because of that little runt!" Dreadwing snapped pointing his sword at Bumblebee.

"..." Bumblebee gave a small whimper and ducked behind the ice.

"Dreadwing stray from Megatrons path and help end this war" Optimus ignored the angry decepticon.

"..." Optimus the next time we meet you and your sparkling are going to be terminated by my servos" Dreadwing growled putting away his sword and walking beside Optimus, before transforming and flying away.

"Very well Dreadwing..." Optimus lowly growled not even turning to see Dreadwing fly away.

Bumblebee clicked silently as he watched Dreadwing fly away, hoping he wouldn't have to face Dreadwing anytime soon, Bumblebee was even feeling guilty for killing Dreadwing's twin, he didn't mean to hurt Dreadwing.

"Bumblebee" Optimus called in a very clear emotionless tone.

Bumblebee drooped his doorwings and hung his helm low knowing he was in trouble for playing around and not doing his job as a scout.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked in surprise as he was hit by a snowball.

"Now you can play" Optimus chuckled looking at the confused surprised face on the small scout.

"...Opt!" Bumblebee giggled returning the snowball.

"Aaah!" Optimus playfully started to chase Bumblebee.

"Aaah!, oof!" Bumblebee playfully whirred only taking a few steps before slipping and falling on the ice.

"Gotcha!, you're not having much luck on this ice are you?" Optimus cooed picking Bumblebee up holding Bumblebee aboce his helm.

"Nooo" Bumblebee giggled shaking his helm as he flailed and giggled in the primes massive servos.

"You have enough fun yet?" Optimus smiled asking the bubbly sparkling.

"No" Bumblebee quickly answered with a smile.

"Alright then thought you might say that" Optimus smiled running with Bumblebee in his arms going down on his back holding Bumblebee above him as he slid across the ice.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Bumblebee giggled squeaked and chirped as he felt like he was floating through the air.

"Optimus are you finished your mission, or dare I ask if you are playing games with a certain sparkling" Ratchet's voice came over Optimus's COM.

"Ha ha, Alright Ratchet send the bridge" Optimus happily sighed getting to his feet, placing Bumblebee down on his own feet.

"Aaaw do we have to..." Bumblebee whirred sadly as the bridge appeared infront of them.

"Yes little one we are still trying to get more relics before the decepticons do" Optimus chuckled guiding Bumblebee through the bridge.


	28. Following the wreaker

"Look at you two covered in snow" Arcee chuckled as Bumblebee and Optimus entered the base.

"Where Ratch Cee?" Bumblebee chirped as he looked around the base.

"He's out getting the next relic" Arcee explained.

"Oooh, What bout Bulk" Bumblebee twittered following Optimus to the monitors where Arcee stood.

"Oof!"

"Bumblebee!" Arcee chuckled grabbing hold of the smaller bot that had walked into her.

"He's out looking for the other relic" Arcee smiled.

"Oh ok but Ratch is getting the relic thingy all on his own?" Bumblebee twittered as Arcee rubbed his helm playfully.

"No he is being accompanied by Wheeljack, you will stay here" Optimus sternly told the youngling.

"K...Bulk has no partner, can I go with with Bulk?" Bumblebee chirped trying to help someone.

"..."

On a volcanoe somewhere.

"This place is creepy" Bumblebee whirred as he looked around not keeping up with the large green mech.

"Bumblebee, buddy, come on keep up, I don't want to lose you" Bulkhead called Bumblebee as he continued to walk up the valcanoe.

"This place is wierd don't you think Bulk" Bumblebee asked again.

"...Kid I'm not focused on that right now, I'm focused on the misdion that's all that matters" Bulkhead sighed, wanting Bumblebee to either be quiet or focus on finding the relic.

"Oh...ok" Bumblebee drooped his doorwings and followed the wreacker, Bumblebee was lost in his own little world as he followed Bulkhead, Bumblebee knew he was being an annoyance, Bumblebee sighed but perked up hearing a loud buzzing noise.

"BULK!" Bumblebee squeaked running into the wreaker.

"Bee... we are here to find a relic not to play" Bulkhead sighed continuing to walk, staring at a tracking device.

"Bulk Bulk Bulk!" Bumblebee chirped in a panicky tone jumping up and down infront of the wreacker, trying to point to the incomming insecticons.

"Look Bee you may have had play time with Optimus but nows not the ti..."

"Ah!, Insecticons!, great!" Bulkhead jumped as he and Bee were shot at by three insecticons.

"Come out and play wreaker, we dare you" One that apeared to be leading the group called.

"Damn...they must be looking for the relic to" Bulkhead whispered to Bumblebee as they hid behind bolders.

"Yeah no duh!" Bumblebee angirly buzzed.

"Look you stay here, I don't think they've noticed you yet, I'll quickly go deal with these jokers" Bulkhead said smashing his fists together.

"Why do I always have to stay..." Bumblebee growled watching Bulkhead advanced towards the leader of the insecticons.

"Search for the relic!, I'll deal with the wreacker" Hardshell told his insecticons as he advanced to Bulkhead.

"Uh oh!" Bumblebee squeaked slidding down into a sitting position behind the bolder as the two investigating for the relic crept closer as Bulkhead and Hardshell battled.

"Huh?..." Bumblebee clicked crawling away from the bolder to another bolder that had some green glow comming under neath it.

"Uh oh... this must be the relic..." Bumblebee clicked removing dirt and rocks, looking down at the relics case in the ground.

"Oh!" Bumblebee chirped, hearing the hiss of te insecticons, he quickly placing the rocks and dirt back over the relic.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was liffted up by his doorwings, making him go limp almost curling up into a small ball.

"Where is the relic sparkling!" One of the insecticons hissed to Bumblebee making him wince as the insecticon held Bumblebee right up to his face.

"Hey bugs!" Bulkhead called making the two insecticons that had Bumblebee turn to face him.

"Catch!" Bulkhead shouted throwing two giant bolders at the two insecticons knocking them both down and out cold, sending Bumblebee into the air.

"Got you little buddy" Bulkhead said catching Bumblebee before he hit the ground.

"Bulk! look look!, what I found" Bumblebee chirped pointing down and jumping out of Bulkheads arms, quickly uncovering dirt and rocks of the relic casing.

"Aw hey good job little buddy, you found the relic!" Bulkhead cheered as Bumblebee tried to pull the relic out of the ground.

"Ah!" Bumblebee clicked as Bulkhead picked up the relic case with Bumblebee still holding it.

"Oh scrap this isn't good!" Bulkhead said looking at what was inside the case as Bumblebee landed back onto the ground.

"What is it?" Bumblebee chirped jumping up and down trying to see what was in the case.

"This is Tox-en, it's an energon" Bulkhead explained showing Bumblebee.

"Isn't energon good for us Bulk?" Bumblebee bleeped feeling energon bleeding from his doorwings.

"Bumblebee this is an ancient weapon it's very poisoness and is very bad, we have to destroy it before they get in the wrong hands" Bulkhead looking at the volcanoe, explained to the curious youngling.

"Ok!...so how we stroy it?" Bumblebee twittered and whimpered, to the wreacker that was staring at the volcanoe.

"First we need to get out of here before they all wake and beat the scrap out of us" Bulkhead said transforming and driving up to the volcanoe.

"Mmm... k..." Bumblebee gave a small whimper as he transformed making his wound open even more, letting energon bleed as he followed Bulkhead up the deadly mountain.

At the top of the volcanoe.

"Hey Bee you ok?" Bulkhead asked seeing the youngling following him slowly from behind.

"Yeah I'm k..." Bumblebee tiredly beeped trying to keep up with the wreacker.

"Oh no, no you're not" Bulkhead said looking in his rearview mirror seeing Bumblebee's spilt energon on the ground.

"Bee you're hurt" Bulkhead said transforming and walking over to Bumblebee.

"It's...not...bad!" Bumblebee whirred in pain as he transformed.

"Bumblebee let me see" Bulkhead cooed turning the youngling around to see four deep claw wounds in each of his doorwings, energon now pouring out like crazy.

"Scrap Bee!, why didn't you tell me you were hurt!" Bulkhead Said putting his servo on one of Bumblebee's wings.

"OW!, cause I didn't wanna slow dow the mission" Bumblebee beeped in pain.

"Well you are hurt and that's more important, you've left a trail for the cons to follow and that won't help" Bulkhead said as he looked down the path of energon behind Bee.

"Wait that's a great plan Bee here stay behind this bolder I will be close by" Bulkhead said helping Bumblebee sit behind a gaint bolder, before walking away.

"Bulk... where you going?!" Bumblebee started to cry, Bumblebee was terrified of what would happen, Bulkhead could get really hurt or the cons followed the trail and will beat the scrap out of him, what if the Tox-en got on him, Bumblebee didn't want to stay behind the bolder he was to worried about Bulkhead.


	29. Two desperate attempts

"Hello sparkling, your wreacker friend give up on you!" Hardshell hissed with his insecticons, as they stood over Bumblebee.

"Leaving a trail of energon was one mistake, leaving you all alone was another" Hardshell said picking Bumblebee up by his chest.

"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped trying to get the claws that were digging into his chest, out as energon started to bleed from his chest.

"Now we know you found the relic sparkling!, where is it!" Hardshell growled shaking Bumblebee violently.

"Hey bugs he dosen't have it!" Bulkhead said Knockoing all three insecticons down in one hit with his wreacking ball.

"You ok Bee?" Bulkhead asked helping Bumblebee up.

"Y...yeah..." Bumblebee weakly buzzed getting to his feet.

"Good do you have enough strength to take this and throw it into the lava?" Bulkhead asked giving Bumblebee the Tox-en.

"Uh...yeah... I can" Bumblebee bleeped starting to make his way to the lava, as Bulkhead went towards the three insecticon that were picking theselves up.

"Go get the relic I'll deal with the wreacker" Hardshell ordered.

"Bumblebee Quickly the insecticons are after you!" Bulkheads voice came on Bumblebee's comlink.

"Oh no you don't!" Bulkhead said shooting Hardshell knocking him back, as Bulkhead ran to where Bumblebee was dispossing the Tox-en.

"Come here sparking!" One insecticon said as Bumblebee sprinted towards the lava, turning and shooting at the insecticons.

"No!" Bumblebee yelped as he was shot causing him to fall down and drop the Tox-en.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he tried to crawl to the relic only to be picked up by his back and pulled away from the relic.

"No don't!" Bumblebee bleeped as the other insecticon picked up the Tox-en.

"Now lets see how good this Tox-en really works" The second insecticon hissed advancing towards Bumblebee and the first insecticon that held him.

"NO!, SCRAP!" Bulkhead said as he heard Bumblebee's pained screams and cries.

Bulkhead quickly knocked down Hardshell and ran and trasformed racing towards the lava, to see one insecticon holding Bumblebee and the second inserting Tox-en into Bumblebee's chest.

"No Bee!" Bulkhead said tackling the insecticon that had the tox-en.

"Here hold it see how you like it!" Bulkhead growled inserting the Tox-en into the insecticons chest, while the second tossed Bumblebee and transformed flying into Bulkhead, Bulkhead quickly grabbed the Tox-en out of the downed insecticons chest and rammed it into the attacking ones face.

"Bee!" Bulkhead said running over to the downed youngling, as he was shot from behind.

"Alright lets end this now!" Bulkhead said as Hardshell stood infront of him almost stepping on Bumblebee.

Bulkhead was the first to strike tackling Hardshell away from Bumblebee, Bumblebee looked around seeing blurs battling, Bumblebee rolled onto his chest where all the pain was comming from, Bumblebee gave a small whine as he pushed himself to his feet, the first insecticon with the tox-en was stummbling to his feet but fell fast.

"Don't interfear call the ship for containme... Ah!" Hardshell growled as he was punched hard towards the struggling insecticon near a pool of lava.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore" Bulkhead said punching Hardshell into the lava.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead called running to the younglings aid not noticing the insecticon crawling out of the lava.

"I'm going to get you to Ratchet buddy" Bulkhead told Bumblebee picking the youngling up as the bridge opened up for them.

"Bul...Bul...BULK!" Bumblebee beeped a warning as Hardshell with tox-en stabbed Bulkhead in the back.

"AH!" Bulkhead growled in pain dropping Bumblebee, as he was stabbed and thrown through the bridge, leaving Bumblebee behind with Hardshell.

"Alright sparkling looks like I'll have the plesure of offlining you, my self!" Hardshell announced as he advanced to the offlining sparkling.

"That will not be happening!" Optimus growled as he came through the bridge and stabbed Hardshell, punching the insecticon hard into a bolder.

Bumblebee tried desperetly tried to focus on the prime battling the insecticon, but could not focus as his vision went completely blury and soon pitch black.

Optimus watched as the broken insecticon retreated, turning to the offlined youngling on the ground, Optimus was already filled with great concern for his dieing wreacker, a mournful sigh came from the prime as he carefully picked up the non functioning scout.

"Let's get you home..." Optimus said to the scout as he walked through the bridge.

"Doc you gonna tell me who did this to him?" Wheeljack asked Ratchet that was working on Bulkhead as Optimus entered the base.

"I do not think that it would be wise at this time" Ratchet replied as he continued to work desperatly hard on Bulkhead.

"Fine then..." Whheljack sighed walking to the enterance of the base.

"Awe no... not the kid!" Wheeljack gasped staring at the offlined scout in the primes arms, Wheeljack quickly left not being able to handle anymore.

"No!" Ratchet gasped as Optimus aproached with Bumblebee.

"...I can't work on both of them at the same...time..." Ratchet slowly stopped what he was saying, noticing the scout was not online.

"No no no... this is not happening..." Arcee said as Optimus placed the small yellow bot on a medical berth.

"Let me stabalize Bulkhead...There!, ok Bulkhead is stabalized he will make it, but the recovery will take time" Ratchet said as he finished on Bulkhead and scrambbled over to Bumblebee.

"Come on sparkling please don't do this, come on..." Ratchet said to himself as Optimus closed his optics and turned away, letting a tear escape his optic.

Arcee saw Optimus crying silently as Ratchet tried to revive Bumblebee, this was the first time Optimus has ever cried.

"Yes!" Ratchet said some what in an excited tone.

"I have a spark, it's faint but on" Ratchet said reading the monitor that was attached to Bumblebee.

"So he going to survive?" Arcee asked Ratchet, turning her attention away from the prime.

"...I have a spark but keeping it on is another thing..." Ratchet sighed working on Bumblebee's wounds and trying to keep him to stay online.


	30. Oh boy fan boys!

The next day

"Slow and steady recovery Bulkhead" Ratchet warned as he worked on Bumblebee.

"I got it Ratchet" Bulkhead huffed lying on the ground and taking a break.

"Ok Bumblebee just a day longer of recovery with Bulkhead and you two should be fine" Ratchet smiled at the youngling that was sitting up with help of Optimus.

"Ok..." Bumblebee sighed a low buzz as a sharp burning pain rushed through his chest.

"There's the reason you don't ever go near tox-en" Ratchet sighed sadly, showing Bumblebee the hole in his chest.

"Yeah..." Bumblebee clicked turning his helm away from the mirror.

"Anyway I have to deal with my other pacient" Ratchet said walking towards Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee" Optimus called getting the upset younglings attention.

"I am not trying criticize your lack of skill in combat bu..."

"I'm sorry I'm a weakling..." Bumblebee whirred to Optimus.

"What?, Bumblebee you are not weak you risked your life for Bulkhead's that's not weak at all" Optimus told the youngling.

"Bumblebee when putting you in combat I worry about you" Optimus sighed to Bumblebee.

"Why?" Bumblebee chirped.

"Because you are not prepared for combat like the others are, you are to playful and I do not blame you for that, you are still very young, but haven't had enough training" Optimus explained to the youngling.

"I had training... for two days..." Bumblebee mummbled through beeps.

"That's what I mean" Optimus said.

"You need more then two days of training, so I would like you to continue training with me, after you have recovered" Optimus told the small scout.

"Ok!, ow!" Bumblebee chirped excitedly, getting a jolt of pain from his chest.

"Carefull little one please do not make this recovery longer then it has to be" Optimus gasped lying the small scout back down on the medical berth.

"Ok...Opt, where's Cee?" Bumblebee clicked after his chest stopped giving off some pain.

"She's out with Miko, It is getting late she should be back soon" Optimus said walking away as Ratchet put the wrecker on the medical berth next to Bee.

"Why is Arcee with Miko, that seems very wierd?" Bumblebee bleeped to Bulkhead.

"Oh Miko's upset that I haven't recovered yet so Arcee went to talk to her, femme time or something" Bulkkhead shrugged to Bumblebee.

"Oh... ok..." Bumblebee whirred rolling his optics not knowing what femme time meant.

15 minutes later.

Bumblebee sighed looking at the reacharging wreacker in the berth next to his, Bumblebee turned his attention away from the mech and to the cieling waiting.

"Bumblebee please recharge you want to recover right?" Ratchet said to the tired youngling.

"I'm waiting for Cee to come home" Bumblebee beeped to Ratchet.

"Bumblebee Arcee is Arcee she's probably..."

"Standing right behind you, yes" Arcee said from behind Ratchet.

"Oh!, well try and get this sparkling to recharge" Ratchet gasped walking away.

"Hey little Bee what's up why aren't you recharging?" Arcee cooed to the tired scout.

"I was making sure you got home safely" Bumblebee chirped and smiled to the femme.

"Aw Bee you don't have to make sure I come home safely" Arcee chuckled.

"I know but I just wantedto make sure" Bumblebee clicked and yawned.

"You need rest buddy, if you rest you're out of here tomorrow" Arcee cooed rubbing the sparklings helm.

"Ok Cee, hey guess what!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Bumblebee shh, Bulkhead's resting remember" Arcee shushed the loud youngling.

"Oops, Opt is going to train me" Bumblebee twittered quietly.

"Aw that's great to hear Bee, you'll have fun" Arcee smiled.

"Yeah I will" Bumblebee nodded.

"Alright Bee rest" Arcee sighed.

Bumblebee nodded as Arcee left the med bay to her own room, letting Bumblebee quickly fall into recharge.

"Bumblebee needs the training" Optimus spoke to the old medic.

"Yes he does, he needs a lot considering what he had two days?, it takes months" Ratchet expalined.

"Yes and with the decepticon activity going on it's going to be hard to train and deal with the decepticons, but I'm willing to do it" Optimus sighed.

"That's a lot to deal with Optimus" Ratchet told the prime.

"Yes it is but I can do it" Optimus assured the medic.

The next day Bumblebee was recovered still sore but recovered and hanging out with Raf and Jack, while Bulkhead exersised with Miko as he was still recovering.

"These Bumblebee sites are getting out of hand" Ratchet said from where he worked.

"We are taking care of that Ratchet" Raf answered.

"Hey wait what's that?" Jack asked pointing to a picture that Raf quickly zoomed into.

"An escape pod?" Ratchet said bringing up the picture on the monitor.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"Hard to tell from this picture" Ratchet shrugged.

"What ever the faction a investigation is necassary" Optimus spoke to his team.

"Optimus we are down one bot, and have a youngling straight out of recovery" Arcee said gesturing to Bullkhead and Bumblebee.

"Hey!" Both youngling and wrecker growled.

"We will have to do with what we have, Ratchet bring your medical kit we may need it, Arcee you watch Bumblebee" Optimus sighed leading his team through the bridge.

At the crash site.

"It's decepticon" Ratchet anounced looking at the insignia on the pod as they started to get fired apon.

"That many cons came out of that escape pod" Arcee asked from her cover behind a bolder with Bumblebee.

"Humans call that a clown car" Ratchet said as he was attacked by an insecticon quickly being saved by Arcee.

"Incoming!" Arcee shouted as she and Bumblebee turned to see another bot firing from behind them.

Bumblebee bearly got the chance to see the bot as he jumped over them and attacked the decepticons at some point lighting the leaked energon from the pod.

"Fall back!" Optimus ordered the team as they retreated behind the bolders as an explosion went off.

"Woo to hot for you cons!" The bot cheered.

"One of your friends?" Ratchet asked turning to Bumblebee.

"Don't know him" Bumblebee shrugged.

"Never seen him before" Arcee said.

"That was a good move" Smokescreen smiled.

"Yeah a move that freaking just about fried us to a crisp!" Arcee snapped at the Bot.

"The cons are gone now, thank you for your help soldier" Optimus said walking up to the bot.

"You're Optimus prime!, he's Optimus prime!" Smokescreen overjoyed said.

"Yes yes"

"We know..."

"Yeah!"

"It is an honor to meet you sir, wow Optimus prime" Smokescreen continued.

"Oh boy, a fanboy!" Arcee sarcastically cheered roling her optics.

"We are not bringing him to the base are we" Ratchet asked.

"I've seen you've trained with the elite gaurd" Optimus pointed out.

"I'm smokescreen yes I did, I didn't even get a proper graduation" Smokscreen complained.

"There was a war going on" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Well anyway I was hoping to get a position in the field but ended up gaurding at the Iacon hall of records" Smokescreen explained.

"The Iacon hall of records of all places, Optimus does this not seem suspicious to you" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Smokescreen what was your assingment at the hall?" Optimus asked.

"Gaurding Alpha trion, gaurding some old bot instead of getting out in the field... sorry"

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"The hall was over run by the decepticons" Smokescreen sighed.

"What happened to Alpha trion?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, sorry" Smokescreen answered.

"...Bulkhead open the bridge" Optimus said over his comlink.


	31. Left in smoke

"Bulkhead he's not going to replace you" Ratchet said.

"Yeah the guys almost as green as Bumblebee" Arcee said gesturing to Bumblebee.

"Hey!" Bumblebee whirred.

"Smokescreen is a very skilled fighter just hasn't had enough encounters in the field, If he was good enough to gaurd alpha trion he's a great soldier, Alpha trion had him there for a reason he must have seen the skill in Smokescreen, but further training is needed, it won't be that much training but it is necassary that he does" Optimus explained.

"Even with his crazy stories I do not belive..."

"Still not trusting me huh?, I'm fine with that, I explained what I could to you" Smokescreen said to Arcee and Ratchet after getting back from the base tour.

"Optimus we are getting an energon reading, look" Ratchet said pointing to the monitor.

"Red energon?"

"What's red energon?" Raf asked.

"It's an energon that can make one have hyper speeds" Ratchet explained.

"Something not needed by the cons" Arcee added.

"Well then lets go get this stuff" Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen while your skill in combat is excellent, You're experiance in the field is not, I reccomend further training, and for you to get a disguise" Optimus informed the anxious bot.

"A disguise?" Smokescreen asked.

"A vehichle form that blends in we are robots in disguies and keeping that" Arcee said before walking through the bridge following Bumblebee and Optimus.

"...Seriously they couldn't have lowered it for us?" Arcee sighed looking at the crane holding the red energon.

"The humans must have been ready to transport the energon before agent fowler evacuated them" Optimus said as a figure came from the dark revieling Starscream.

"retrive the energon we can not allow Starscream to get it" Optimus ordered Arcee and Bumblebee as Starscream put on the apex armour.

"You don't forget our last incounter do you Optimus prime!" Starscream laughed evily as he beat on Optimus.

"Keep moving Bee!" Arcee firmly told the youngling that looked over to Optimus who was having a hard time.

Bumblebee sighed and quickly followed Arcee to the top of the crane then turning to see Starscream and firing at the seeker staling Starscream while Arcee got the energon.

"Autobots learn slow" Starscream laughed as he got to the top where Bumblebee was, grabbing the small scout and tossing him out of the way.

"Now that energon" Starscream evily smiled at Arcee who was struggling to open the crate on energon.

Arcee looked above her to see Optimus, making Starscream look up gettting hir down off the crane by the prime.

"No!" Starscream yelped as he lost his grip on the crate he tore open dropping a small amount of energon out of the crate as a bridge opened and a sports car came speeding out.

"Does he not know the term blend in..." Arcee said helping Bumblebee back up onto the crane.

"Hey screamer" Smokescreen greeted.

"Smokescreen Starscreams apex armour is to tough do not engage" Optimus told the bot.

"Say goodbye smokescreen" Starscream smiled.

"Say goodbye to your armour Starscream!" Smokescreen said as he charged at the seeker kicking Starscream straight out the apex armour using the faze shifter.

"Yes well I have a fancy wrist tool as well!" Starscream growled firing at the energon in the crate, eploding the crane Optimus Arcee and Bumblebee were still on.

"Uhoh..." Smokescreen said as Starscream dissapeared, looking up at the crane where Optimus helped Bumblebee get to a safe spot on the crane beside Arcee.

"Taking the faze shuifter without asking was wrong, but thanks to you we have the apex armour out of Starscream's hands, and we welcome you to team prime" Optimus said to Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen I have a question for you" Ratchet said to the enthusiastic soldier.

"Fire away" Smokescreen smiled.

"Do you know the twins?" Ratchet asked warily.

"The twins sure thing I do!, known them since we were both sparklings we were good friends, the best pranksters ever we hung out quite a bit they're awesome" Smokescreen answered.

"Great..." Ratchet rolled his optics.

Bumblebee noticed Bulkhead mixed with anger and sadness, turn and walk down the hallway.

"Now about that training, Arcee and I will take you and do some field tests on you" Optimus explained.

"training with you that's awesome!" Smokescreen cheered.

Bumblebee perked and turned his attention back to the conversation with the new teammate hearing the fact that Optimus was going to help train the bot even though the prime promised he would train him.

"Great..." Arcee sighed rolling her optics following Optimus and Smokescreen out of the base.

Bumblebee followed the three untell the base door, watching the three leave.

"...So my training comes later?..." Bumblebee beeped quietly, drooping his doorwings .

"What was that sparkling?" Ratchet asked hearing the youngling beep.

"Nothing...I'm going for a drive..." Bumblebee clicked walking out of the base.

After driving fir fifteen minutes in the canyon, Bumblebee found the the three training Bumblebee transformed and started to walk towards Optimus and Arcee.

"Ow!" Bumblebee bleeped after he got rained on by rocks and dust.

"Ha ha hit right on target" Smokescreen cheered.

"I was your target?" Bumblebee whirred at Smokescreen as brushed dust off his frame.

"Oh!, no little guy the rocks above you were, you just got in the way" Smokescreen explained.

"..." Bumblebee raised an optic ridge and fired his weapon and shot rocks above Smokescreen making then rain on the blue and white soldier.

"Whoa!, little bot!" Smokescreen dodged the falling rocks that Bumblebee fired at.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus called.

Bumblebee put his guns away and turned to the prime that yelled his name.

"Bumblebee do not interupt, please stay out of the way if you want to watch move over to those bolders" Optimus said pointing Bumblebee to the far away bolders.

"YUP I'M ON IT SIR!" Bumblebee angirly and sarcastically bleeped dropping his doorwings and stomping off towards the bolders.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee called before she was about to attack Smokescreen.

"I'll go talk to him..." Optimus sighed.

"No you finish this I'll go" Arcee said running after the angered scout.


	32. All he'll hear are the excuses

"Bee, Bumblebee!" Arcee called catching up with the smaller bot.

"..." Bumblebee sighed waiting for Arcee to catch up.

"Bee!, what's the matter, you angry at Smokescreen?" Arcee asked Bumblebee.

"No..." Bumblebee hirred sitting down beside the boulders.

"So what's deal with the little bot he's quite the grumpy sparkling" Smokescreen said to Optimus.

"Bumblebee is a well behaved sparkling, his random outburst is quite questionable" Optimus said watching the femme speak to the upset bot.

"If he's a sparkling what is he doing fighting in a war" Somkescreen asked.

"Well... Bumblebee is a very determined sparkling and wanting to be useful and help the autobot cause he does not have the proper training but he throws himself at problems sometimes risking the others but he's..."

"The teams pride and joy?" Smokescreen guessed seeing what the yellow scout meant to the prime.

"Yes" Optimus smiled.

"Bumblebee why are you so upset?" Arcee asked nicely this time.

"He said he would train me" Bumbebee mumbled.

"Oooooh... Hey Bee it's ok Optimus is just quickly getting Smokescreen preped for the field, he's not going to take a year to train him" Arcee cooed to Bumblebee.

"But... he'll like Smokescreen better cause he knows more then I do..." Bumblebee whirred sadly.

"No Bumblebee that won't happen" Arcee continue to coo.

"But he will forget to train me cause he'll be to busy" Bumblebee cried to the femme.

"Bumblebee Optimus wouldn't do that to you" Arcee sighed shaking her helm seeing how this really upset the young scout.

"..." Bumblebee thought for a moment, looking at the prime with the new bot.

"...Little dudes in tears wonder what happened?" Smokescreen said noticing Bumblebee was crying as he watched them train.

"What!, why?" Optimus quickly turned his attention to the clearly upset youngling.

"...I'm going back to base..." Bumblebee noticing Optimus was staring at him, whirred transforming and speeding away.

"Bee wait talk to Op...timus..." Arcee sighed as the muscle car dissapeared in a cloud of dust.

"Arcee what was wrong?" Optimus asked walking over with Smokescreen.

"Bee got all excited the other day when you told him you would train him, now he thinks you're going to forget about him cause you're training Smokescreen for a couple days" Arcee explained to the worried prime.

"Aw that's cute the kid looks up to you" Smokescreen chuckled to Optimus.

"I completely forgot, and I snapped at him earlier... he must hate me right now" Optimus sighed.

"Optimus we are dealing with a lot of activity you are over busy, I will explain that to him" Arcee said to Optimus.

"No I will try and train him, you can help Smokescreen, no need for excuses" Optimus sternly told the femme before walking away.

"That's what you think, but all Bumblebee will hear are the excuses..." Arcee thought outloud.

"So what's tiny's story anyway?" Smokescreen asked Arcee as they started to walk down the canyon with Optimus.

"He's an adorable bubbly little guy who you'll learn to love, more known as the last born sparkling of our race, he's still learning in life he hasn't seen anything but war, he lost his voice in Tyger pax stalling Megatron before he could harness the Allspark, he looks at Optimus as a father, me and Bulkhead as an older brother and sister, and Ratchet as the cranky old grandpa" Arcee explained Bumblebee's life to Smokescreen.

"Wow kids got quite the story, where do I fit in there?" Smokescreen dared to ask.

"You fit in the you're trying to break the bond between me and my father figure, category" Arcee growled to the annoying bot.

"I wouldn't do that to him, maybe I should talk to the little guy" Smokescreen suggested.

"Ha ha right now is not the best time" Arcee laughed at Smokescreen.

Base

"Bumblebee, hey sparkling?...or not ok..." Ratchet said as a crying Bumblebee walked in the base with anger and stormed off into his room.

"What was that about?" Agent fowler asked looking up at Ratchet, as Optimus Smokescreen and Arcee drove into the base.

"Ratchet, did Bumblebee just come in here?" Optimus asked transforming with Smokescreen and Arcee after entering the base.

"Yes, and he seemed quite upset" Ratchet said to the prime.

"Thanks I have to talk to him" Optimus said going into Bumblebee's room.

"Optimu...ugh...he needs to see this... there is no time for talk..." Ratchet grumbled walking down the hallway.

"Bumblebee I'm sorry I didn't start training you, and I'm sorry I snapped at you, it was wrong of me you're just a sparkling wanting attention" Optimus apologized to the small upset scout.

"..." Bumblebee gave Optimus a blank stare not knowing what to say.

"How bout we go train now" Optimus smiled to Bumblebee, who perked and nodded.

"Optimus you should really take a look at this" Ratchet said waving the prime out of Bumblebee's room, over towards agent fowler and a monitor.

"Right away Ratchet" Optimus answered following the medic with Bumblebee.

"Prime, the millitary base was just attacked and a weapon was stolen" Agent Fowler explained showing images on the monitor.

"Breakdown?, haven't seen him for a while" Bulkhead said staring at the pictures.

"The weapon stolen was one of silas's projects, a satalite capable of destroying any target on earth, but the control codes are in colorado" Agent fowler explained.

"Why would a human be pared with a decepticon, Megatron would never even think twice about taking help from a human" Ratchet growled.

"Why not the human alliences work for us" Jack pointed out.

"Most of the time..." Arcee said coldly, turning back to the monitor.

"We must not allow the decepticons to get control over this weapon, Autobots prepare to roll out" Optimus announced walking towards the ground bridge.

"Finally now you're talking..."

"Hey I haven't cleared you for active duty yet, get back here!" Ratchet snarled at the eager green mech.

Bumblebee sighed and followed Optimus Smokescreen and Arcee through the bridge, as they got through the bridge they weren't surprised to see that eradicons already guarded the building that held the controls for the super weapon.


	33. Welcome to the family!

"Bulkhead...Bulkhead answer, ugh idiot!, Optimus send someone to find Bulkhead please" Ratchet call the prime.

"Smokescreen go and search for Bulkhead, Arcee and I have this covered"

"Hey!" Bumblebee bleeped angirly at Optimus as he blindly fired at the cons.

"And Bumblebee have it covered" Optimus rolled his optics.

"Alright I'll be back soon!" Smokescreen said transforming and driving away.

"...Have fun..." Bumblebee lowly beeped falling after getting hit by a plasma shot.

"Bee!" Arcee gasped dodging the satalites super ray.

"I'm fine..." Bumblebee whirred getting back up on his own.

"Arcee Bumblebee, move!" Optimus yelled as another shot from the satalite came down at the two.

Bumblebee was still moving slow from the plasma round and didn't have time to move, Arcee quickly tackled Bumblebee out of the way both of them missing the satalites ray by seconds.

"You ok little Bee?" Arcee asked picking Bumblebee up.

"I'm fine, put me down!" Bumblebee squirmed enraged by the fact that Arcee was treating him like a sparkling in the middle of a battle with the decepticons.

"Ok just checking" Arcee said placing Bumblebee back down then firing at the decepticons.

"Bulkhead who the frag was that?" Smokescreen asked after he and Bulkhead scared off silas.

"Some idiot, that's going to pay a price for his mistake" Bulkhead sighed.

"You did pretty good beating on that guy, you know I read a lot about the wreckers and thier awesomess" Smokescreen mentioned.

"Thanks for the help, maybe we can get along" Bulkhead chuckled as a bridge opened for them.

"Glad to see you to getting along, yes Raf happened to crack the code and corrupt the satalite, I believe Megatron will be none to happy about that" Ratchet said as Smokescreen and Bulkhead entered the base.

"That's great to hear, so where are the others?" Smokescreen asked standing infront of the bridge.

"Right here if you move" Arcee grumbled pushing Smokescreen out of the way.

"Oh sorry, long day huh?" Smokescreen smiled.

"You got that right" Bulkhead sighed sitting on the medical berth.

"Thankfully the satalite can no longer destroy and threaten humanity" Optimus said walking up to the monitors.

"Opt..." Bumblebee buzzed looking up at the prime.

"Yes little one" Optimus tiredly answered.

"Can we go now?" Bumblebee chirped softly.

"Not now little one, it's to late, we're tired, and I have to monitor tonight" Optimus sighed tiredly, giving Bumblebee all the excuses.

"Oh ok..." Bumblebee nodded drooping his doorwings and looking over towards a wall.

"Sorry little one, maybe tomorrow" Optimus apologized patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Hey little sparkling, you wanna play a game or something, what do you do around here for fun?" Smokescreen asked trying to get to know the youngling better.

"Uuuh..." Bumblebee stood in a daze not knowing what to say to the unexpected question.

"Well aren't you decisive little sparkling" Smokescreen chuckled taking Bumblebee under his arm.

"Uh I...what?..." Bumblebee didn't know what decisive mean't or what Smokescreen wanted from him.

"What's the matter little sparkling?" Smokescreen curiously asked noticing the small scout looked quite confused.

"He dosen't know a lot of words we didn't really teach how to speak, he kinda just picked it up" Bulkhead chuckled rubbing Bumblebee's helm playfully.

"Aw cute, I think it's great to have a cheerful sparkling on the team" Smokscreen smiled at the chirping scout.

"Hey I'm not a sparkling!" Bumblebee whirred.

"Ha keep telling yourself that Bee" Arcee teased.

"One day I'll get taller then you Cee, then what will ya say?" Bumblebee smirked at Arcee.

"You're still younger then me" Arcee chuckled.

"Whatever..." Bumblebee rolled his optics at the teasing femme, and walked away to his room.

"So you and I have a quick patrol tonight?" Arcee asked Optimus.

"Yes" Optimus nodded as he worked on the monitors.

In Bumblebee's room.

"Hey knock knock" Smokescreen said knocking on the doorframe of Bee's room.

"Oh hi..." Bumblebee whirred quietly, staring at the floor where he was happily fingure painting.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Smokescreen asked standing in the doorframe.

"I don't have a chair, and I don't wanna sit on my berth" Bumblebee answered fixing his optics onto Smokescreen.

"You're an odd sparkling, so may I come in?" Smokescreen asked.

"Sure..." Bumblebee nodded watching Smokescreen's every step as the mech sat beside him on the floor.

"Let's talk little sparkling" Smokescreen said leaning against Bumblebee's berth.

"Ok, but my names not little sparkilng" Bumblebee clicked continuing to fingure paint.

"Ok well then lets start with your name, since I'm an idiot and haven't seemed to learn it" Smokescreen smiled at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee" Bumblebee squeaked and giggled splatering paint onto the large piece of paper.

"Ok Bumblebee, so tell me about you and the others, you seem to keep them happy"

"Yeah!, thier my family" Bumblebee chirped.

"Ok well who's who in the family?" Smokescreen chuckled keeping the conversation going.

"Ratch is like a cranky old grandpa he's really funny when Bulk breaks his thingys!" Bumblebee clicked and chirped.

"Ha ha yeah I got that one" Smokescreen laughed remembering Bulkhead hitting the apex armour out of his servos into the monitor Ratchet worked on.

"Bulk n Cee are my older subways" Bumblebee bleeped excitedly.

"Subways...oh!, you mean sibblings!, you really don't know how to speak, that's adorable" Smokescreen thought outloud.

"Yeah yeah..." Bumblebee rolled his optics tired of hearing how he's so adorable.

"What?" Smokescreen asked seeing the scout roll his optics in annoyance.

"Why does everyone say I'm dorable?, especialy from femmes!" Bumblebee clicked throwing his paint covered arms up.

"Dude why are you complaining, you have femmes admiring you, I wish I was that cute" Smokescreen scoffed.

"What?" Bumblebee raised an optic ridge abd tilted his helm.

"Uh... never mind you don't understand quite yet" Smokescreen chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Oh...ok?" Bumblebee shrugged and continued with his painting.

"And what bout Optimus?"

"Oh...he's...I don't know..." Bumblebee sighed consentrating on his painting.

"He's your father right?" Smokescreen said looking at the consentrated sparkling.

"No...kinda"

"Kind of?"

"He raised me..."

"Still is bud, you're not full grown yet" Smokscreen reminded.

"Ok I know..." Bumblebee giggled splattering paint on the paper and onto him and Smokescreen.

"Alright I'm kind of getting tired of getting a new paint job" Smokescreen chuckled flicking the paint off his leg onto Bumblebee.

"Hey!" Bumblebee chirped as the paint Smokescreen flicked at him got on his face, splatering more paint on the new autobot.

"Oh you wanna play that huh!" Smokescreen laughed taking a servo full of paint and splatering it onto Bee.

Bumblebee did the same and returned a servo full of paint back at Smokescreen eventually turning into a playfull wrestle.

"Got you!" Bumblebee chirped as Smokescreen let him pin him.

"Oh yeah what bout if I tickle you!" Smokescreen playfully threatened as he rolled over pinning Bumblebee starting the tickle torture.

"Aaaah!, no tickles!" Bumblebee chirped and giggled as he was tickled by the new autobot, both of them not noticing the femme smiling standing behind them.

"Alright boys enough fun, Bee it's late go take a bath then go recharge" Arcee said stopping the tickle torture and helping Bumblebee up.

"No don't make me take a bath!" Bumblebee whined as Arcee grabbed one of his doorwings holding him in one spot as he tried to get away.

"Bee you need a bath you are covered in paint!" Arcee told the frantic sparkling.

"So is Smokey!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Smokey?, ha ha ok I guess that's my new name" Smokescreen chuckled at the squirming sparkling.

"He can help you take a bath now move!" Arcee said practically tossing Bumblebee out his room pushing Smokescreen out with him.

"Alright little sparkling come on a bath can't be that bad" Smokescreen walking out into the back with Bumblebee.

"Ha ha!, is he trying to give Bumblebee a bath?" Ratchet and Optimus chuckled.

"WHOA HEY BEE!, AH!"

SPLASH!

"FREEDOM!" Bumblebee chirped running through the base covered in soap and Bubbles.

"Never mind taking a bath reall is that hard!" Smokescreen said standin at the back door soaking wet.

"That's not the hard part, now you have to catch him" Bulkhead said pointing to the yellow bubble covered blur.

"Frag!, Bee get back here!" Smokescreen whined.

"AH OW!" Smokescreen yelped as he was hit in the helm by a wrench the same time he took a step slipping on the soapy floor and falling onto his back.

"No cursing!" Ratchet growled.

"What?" Smokescreen whimpered rubbing his helm.

"Whoa, oof!" Bumblebee slipped and slid into the downed smokescreen.

"You!" Smokescreen scolded picking Bumblebee up by his doorwings.

"Welcome to the family new big brother!" Bumblebee squeaked.


	34. One of those primes has a

"Smokescreen I..." Optimus started as he stood infront of Bumblebee's door to his room as Smokescreen came out into the hall where Optimus was.

"Shh! go go go!" Smokescreen whispered pushing Optimus down the hallway and away from Bumblebee's room.

"Bumblebee..."

"Is bathed rooms clean and is now recharging" Smokescreen answered before Optimus could say anything.

"...He can take all my turns for getting Bumblebee to get ready for reacharge" Arcee said, shocked at Smokescreen's ability to take care of Bumblebee, considering Bumblebee did not like him at first.

"Ha ha... I'm not doing bath duty though!" Smokscreen laughed at Arcee.

"Smokescreen, no one does" Optimus chuckled.

"Anyway, Smokescreen we do not have an extra room for you to stay in Ratchet is working on that, so you will use Bumblebee's room and he can stay with me for the time being" Optimus explained the aragnments of the base to the new autobot.

"Alright then, but tiny is already peacfully in recharge we can't move him with out waking him" Smokescreen said gesturing towards Bumblebee's room.

"Do not worry friend, Bumblebee will stay in recharge" Optimus smiled at the worried mech.

"As long as you keep him close to your spark he'll stay quiet" Arcee said added to Optimus's words.

"Really why?" Smokescreen asked curiously.

"The warmth of your spark just seems to sooth him" Ratchet sighed happily.

"And if you're Optimus Bumblebee stays in recharge" Bulkhead boasted about Optimus's ability to keep his adoptive son in recharge.

"Yeah that's cuase Optimus has a special bond with Bumblebee" Smokescreen raised an optic ridge at the prime that looked at him in shock.

"Yeah Bee and Optimus are really close" Bulkhead sighed with a smile.

"Smokescreen, may I speak with alone" Optimus gestrued to the way to the top of the base.

"Ok Optimus" Smokescreen agreed going topside with the prime.

Once Optimus and Smokescreen were topside both looked up at the star littered midnight blue sky.

"Smokescreen tell me what you've read in the hall of records" Optimus said still staring at the sky.

"Wreckers, the war, some of the greatest wariors, weapons, ancient relics, keys, Primes" Smokescreen looked at Optimus and listed what he read about.

"What do you know of the primes?" Optimus asked still staring at the skies.

"I know many things, I also know one has a son that was smaller then any other sparkling known to cybertron this sparkling was also never spoken of, this prime is the first and only ever to have a child" Smokescreen said staring into the night sky.

Smokescreen's sentences drew Optimus's attention, but Optimus was not to surprised to hear those words come from the blue and white mech.

"The prime that has the son, is tall, blue and red and commands a team on planet Earth, with one of the team memberes being his only son"

"It seems I was correct that you knew about Bumblebee and I, you certainly do a lot of reading" Optimus sighed finally facing the mech.

"Yes, but why did you leave him?"

"Smokescreen you have understand I was a prime for only a few years when Bumblebee was born, and was the main target of Megatron, if any bot knew about my son he would have been killed or offlined, Megatron would surely go out of his way to sacraffice Bumblebee just to inflict harm to me, Bumblebee does not deserve that" Optimus explained shaking his helm.

"He dosn't know, does he?" Smokescreen asked still staring into the night.

"No..."

"Optimus he's little he dosen't know weather to think of you as a father or a leader, you are confusing the poor sparkling" Smokescreen said finally turning to the prime.

"Smokescreen, if Bumblebee knew he would be way to vulnerable, he has a high tendancy to sacrafice for the ones he cares about and if he knew I would not be able to bring him into a battle with out worrying about him trying to save me from Megatron's followers or Megatron himself" Optimus sighed.

"Optimus he does that already, I can see that" Smokescreen shook his helm, focusing on the ground.

"Optimus this is none of my business, but my addvice is, primes tell the truth, you might hide your secrets, but they do get out" Smokescreen said before walking back down into the base leaving Optimus in his own thoughts and wonders.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Ratchet?" Optimus answered the medic on his comlink.

"Somebody wants you" Ratchet said to Optimus through the comlink.

"I will be right there" Optimus answered ending the call and heading back down into the base.

"Little one what are you doing up?" Optimus cooed to the sparkling in Ratchet's arm.

"I heard voices" Bumblebee whimpered as Rathcet gave Bumblebee to Optimus.

"It was a bad dream do not fear little one you are safe" Optimus said arrying Bumblebee to his room.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen is going to use your room for a while, well Ratchet gets a room set up for Smokescreen, so you will stay with me for a while ok?" Optimus informed the exhausted Sparkling.

"Ok..." Bumblebee let out a squeaky yawn as snuggled closely to Optimus's spark chamber.

"Goodnight" Smokescren said as the prime left the room with his sparkling.

Bumblebee was out and eecharging in a matter of seconds as he got warmth and comfort from his leaders spark.

When Optimus knew it was safe to place Bumblebee down on the berth without waking him, Optimus went to his desk to do a few reports and read a few data pads, every now and then the prime would look up to see the small scout on his berth shifting in a peacful recharge.

Optimus sighed looking up from a data pad at his son, many thoughts rushed through his processor, none of them being an answer to what he should do about Bumblebee.


	35. Empty promises

Morning

Smokescreen was peacfully in a deep recharge in Bumblebee's room, but not for long, a tiny bot quietly snuck into the room and prepared to take a flying leap at the berth.

"WAKEY WAKEY SMOKEY!" Bumblebee chirped and twitered jumping up and down ontop of the recharging mech.

"AAAH!" Smokescreen shot up into a sitting position, sending Bumblebee flying towards a wall.

"WEEE!"

"Oh geez Bumblebee!" Smokescreen gasped jumping off the berth and catching Bumblebee before he flew into the wall at the end of the berth.

"You scared me kid..." Smokescreen huffed holding Bumblebee in his arms, who smiled and giggled at him.

"Morning!" Bumblebee chirped before jumping out of Smokescreen's grip and bouncing out of the room, leaving Smokescreen stunned and confused.

"Oh hey you're up" Arcee said as Smokescreen walked into the main room.

"Yeah your alarm clock woke me up" Smokescreen said.

"We don't have one" Ratchet said in an confused tone.

"Really, then I must be confusing it with your alarm sparkling" Smokescreen playfully growled looking at the bubbly scout standing next to Arcee.

"Uh I see you got the famouse wake up call of cuteness from Bumblebee" Arcee chuckled looking down at the youngling that looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh so I should expect it ok thanks for the heads up" Smokescreen chuckled as Optimus walked in.

"Well you woke up late" Ratchet said to the tired prime.

"I stayed up late" Optimus sighed placing down a bunch of data pads.

"You couldn't of stayed up all night doing just those, there's not many there" Ratchet said in a quizzical tone.

"No I was thinking" Optimus tiredly said.

"Oh, must be something big if it kept you up all night" Bulkhead said.

Optimus stayed silent for a few moments before he felt someone jump up and hit one of his fingures trying to get his attention.

"Opt can we..."

"Optimus you and Arcee are on patrol today" Ratchet announced interupting Bumblebee.

"Right, lets go Arcee" Optimus sighed walking to the enterance of the base, being followed by a tiny scout.

"Bumblebee you stay here you can go tomorrow" Optimus informed the small bot, transforming and leaving the base with Arcee.

"But...you said you would train me..." Bumblebee clicked to himself as he stared at the base enterance.

"Hey kiddo why don't you take a drive with me maybe a friendly race?" Smokescreen suggested seeing depression flooding the youngling.

"Ok!" Bumblebee perked up ready to take a step to the base enterance.

"Actually Bulkhead can do that with you, Bulkhead needs it, Bee you had orders to stay here" Ratchet said turning the now annoyed scout around.

"Alright Smokescreen you ready to kick up some dirt!" Bulkhead cheered friendly hitting Smokescreens back.

"Uh... yeah but what about the little guy?" Smokescreen stuttered as he walked out of the base with Bulkhead.

"Oh yeah he'll be fine he's with the doc bot don't worry" Bulkhead said blowing off Smokescreens concern.

"Ok..." Smokescreen sighed transforming and following the wrecker leaving Bumblebee with a cranky old medic.

"I don't get it Opt never told me to stay at the base, only time he did was when I lost my T-cog" Bumblebee whirred thinking outloud.

"Well maybe he wants you to be here for a reason sparkling, maybe he wants to talk to you or show you something when he gets back" Ratchet shrugged working on data pads and formulas.

"...Doubt it..." Bumblebee mummbled to himself, turning his attention to the many data pads on Ratchet's desk.

"Scrap" Ratchet cursed as he accidently knocked one of the data pads off his desk.

"Hey Ratch why don't I get any of these?" Bumblebee chirped picking up the data pad that was almost larger then him, handing it to Ratchet.

"First of all thank you for getting that, well do you think you could do this?" Ratchet said picking Bumblebee up placing him on his lap.

"Uuuuh, no...it looks to hard" Bumblebee shook his helm as he examined the data pad he was handed.

"I'm sure you will know how later in life, this time of your life cycle is all about play and attention, but with you its war and battle, then maybe play and maybe attention" Ratchet sighed taking the data pad from Bumblebee and placed it back on his desk.

"what do you mean?" Bumblebee asked reaching for the medics stylus on the desk.

"Well it's almost like a mood swing with you, one minuet you will behave like your sparkling self, the next minuet you want to be a soldier" Ratchet sighed.

"But I don't want to be a sparkling I wanna help" Bumblebee whirred playing with the stylus.

"Bumblebee you can't force a growth spurt, you are what you are you are doing your best to help but in the process wrecking your sparklinghood, don't grow up so fast Bee, we want to see you a happy little sparkling, you want to grow taller then Arcee, then please stop throwing yourself into a problemed war that you shouldn't have to be involved in" Ratchet spoke sternly to the very young scout.

"..." Bumblebee gave a small annoyed beep and turned a grumpy look away from the medic.

"Especially Optimus, he would like to see you as the sparkling not an added warrior to his team" Rathet sighed, getting Bumblebee's attention.

"But..."

"You don't want to be a sparkling because we do not treat you like one as much as we should we do not every now and then yes, but more often we should, we can't let the war control your age sparkling" Ratchet informed Bumblebee as he placed him back down on the ground.

"Opt!" Bumblebee chirped hugging the prime.

"Yes hello little one" Optimus briefly greeted Bumblebee, and walked over to the medic.

"Opt Opt!, can we go train now?" Bumblebee chirped happily.

"No not now little one I am busy" Optimus said half ignoring Bumblebee.

"Ratchet Arcee reminded me of Starscream escaping with a bit of red energon, we cannot allow him to use it" Optimus explained to Ratchet.

"I will put all sensors on red alert for Starscreams signature" Ratchet told Optimus.

"And I shall make a few calls" Optimus informed.

By the time Optimus called agent fowler after he contacted the other teammates to keep an optic out for the seeker, Bumblebee was sitting all alone in the storage closet of the hallway, Bumblebee knew Optimus was busy but, Bee was getting tired of hearing the empty promises.


	36. What's going on, I want answers

"No trace or sign of Starscream Optimus" Smokescreen and Bulkhead reported.

"Yeah the creep is no where in sight, where is the freak hidding..." Arcee growled.

"No idea but we will find that idiot" Ratchet said as he looked at multiple scans of areas Starscream could be hidding.

"So what do we do now?" Smokescreen asked.

"Take a break it's late, I have already contacted agent fowler he said he'll be on red alert" Optimus sighed working on a monitor.

"Ok, hey did the entire team roll out and look for screamer?" Smokscreen asked looking around the main room.

"No Ratchet and Bumblebee stayed at the base today" Optimus told the wondering mech.

"Alright... so where is the little guy?" Smokescreen asked in concern after peeking into Bumblebee's room.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked in slight panick.

"I mean the kids not in his room or primes" Smokescreen answered the concerned femme.

"What he didn't leave the base did he!?" Bulkhead panicked.

"No he did not, Optimus knows where he is" Ratchet said pointing down the hallway where Optimus was standing at the storage closet door.

"Oh...hmmm..." Arcee raised an optic ridge and walked over to the closet past the prime into the closet.

"Hey Bee, what are you doing in here buddy?" Arcee cooed sitting beside the depressed scout.

"Nothing..." Bumblebee silently whirred turning his face away from Arcee.

"Obviously something is Bee"

"..."

"Obviously means... clearly" Arcee tried to put the definition in simple terms.

"Opt..."

"What's wrong Bee?, did Optimus forget to do something?" Arcee asked nicely.

"Kinda..." Bumblebee clicked sadly.

"Kinda what do you mean?" Arcee asked rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"Opt said he would train me, he forgets, then he says no when I ask" Bumblebee let a few tears escape his optics.

"Bee I'll be right back sweetie" Arcee gasped and got up and left the closet.

"You over there now!" Arcee snapped pointing Optimus into her room.

Optimus dudn't question the angry femme and did what he was told.

"Ha ha femmes got attitude" Smokescreen chuckled seeing the scene from the main room as Arcee slammed her door shut.

"Alright, why the hell are you doing this to Bee!?" Arcee growled making Optimus sit down on her berth and listen.

"Do what what's the matter?" Optimus asked camly.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee snapped holding her helm.

"You promised that little sparkling that you would train him!" Arcee yelled pointing at the door.

"I..."

"No let me finish, you told me that you would make the. time for him no excuses were need, but like I said all he will hear are the excuses, and geuss what all of that is true, I'm telling you this much, you're breaking that bond of trust between you and him, he dosen't think much of you at the moment, what's going on Optimus your patrol shifts can easily be taken over by one of us!, what's going on Optimus why are lying to Bumblebee about the training" Arcee went on.

"...Bumblebee is my..."

"Is what Optimus why are you carrying all this stress?"

"He will be trained, I'm going to go do that now" Optimus said getting up and leaving.

"Optimus what exactly is Bumblebee to you?, because I swear you avoid him sometimes"

"That is something I will explain to everyone, when Bumblebee is recharging" Optimus said leaving Arcee's room.

"Alright little one, how bout we go train" Optimus excitedly cooed reaching for the small scout.

"No..." Bumblebee cried camly moving further away from the prime.

"What?, don't you want to?" Optimus asked concerned.

"You say yes then you say no" Bumblebee bleeped at Optimus.

"No little not this time, I am sorry for all the excuses little one, I was wrong" Optimus apologized.

"...We can go?..." Bumblebee took a moment before chirpping an answer.

"Yes little one" Optimus chuckled taking Bumblebee out of the storage room.

"Ratchet I am taking Bumblebee out for some training, we will be back shortly" Optimus announced leaving the base with the scout.

"You certainly had a good chat with Optimus" Ratchet chuckled at Arcee.

"We sure did and he still has a lot to explain" Arcee growled.

"Whoa!"

"Bumblebee careful" Optimus said, chatching Bumblebee before he fell backwards off a bolder.

"I still dodged the shot!" Bumblebee chirped and giggled as Optimus placed him down on his feet.

"You sure did little one" Optimus cooed patting Bumblebee's helm.

"What now Opt?!" Bumblebee excitedly chirped.

"How about sneak attacks"

"You mean when I get to turn off my spark signature" Bumblebee bleeped.

"Yes, now I will turn this way and I will let you go then I will look for you and you find a way to get me, quietly and unnoticed" Optimus explained.

"Okedokey!" Bumblebee chirped waiting for Optimus to turn and let him leave.

After a minute or two Optimus went searching for Bumblebee down the canyon, Optimus found the scout had turned off his spark signature, Optimus continued to search past bolders ledges, and tiny caves he never dreamed of fitting in, Optimus couldn't help but follow the warmth of a tiny spark pulling at his own spark.

"Found you!" Optimus announced.

"Awe!, how'd you find me?" Bumblebee giggled jumping off the small ledge he was going to jump off and sneak attack Optimus.

"I have ways" Optimus sighed and smiled at the yawning scout.

"Well lets go back to the base and rest" Optimus cooed taking Bumblebee under his arm and escorting him back to base.

Back at the base

After a few minutes of talking and stories Bumblebee fell into recharge in the primes arms, Optimus carefuly placed the slumbering scout down onto the berth and quietly left the room to leaving the sparklling in a peacful recharge.

"Ok Bee's recharging what's going on!?" Arcee growled waisting no time as Optimus took a step into the main room where everyone was.

"Primus you don't wait around, cut straight to the chase" Smokescreen said to Arcee.

"I want answeres what's going on in that big Optimus prime head of yours!" Arcee continued.

"I know one of you already know this... about Bumblebee" Optimus started.


	37. Relocated related?

"What about Bee?" Arcee asked still quite upset with the prime.

"Well... I...don't really know how to explain this..."

"I do!" Smokescreen butted in.

"Well you all know how I worked in the hall of records right?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes, sure whatever, what's this got to do with..."

"It's got a lot to do with this, so I worked there and read up on stuff, and one of those things happened to be the primes" Smokescreen interupted.

"What's this about?" Ratchet grumbled.

"Just let me finish, ok well I've read up on the primes all thirteen Optimus being the thirteenth, well I read about all the primes and only one got my attention the most, this prime was the only one ever to have a son" Smokescreen continued ignoring Ratchet's question.

"What!?, Primes don't have sons that's absurd" Ratchet shook his helm.

"Well, that's why he's the first and it's quiet unique considering it was the last sparkling born of our race, oh this prime happens to be tall red and blue and commands a team on earth" Smokescreen finished explaining.

"Last born...tall red and blue...OPTIMUS BUMBLEBEE IS YOUR SON!?" Bulkhead yelled.

"Shh!, you will wake Bumblebee" Optimus quickly shushed the wrecker.

"I know that already he's my freaking nephew!" Arcee said waving a fingure at Optimus.

"But why are you hidding it from us and from Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"The dangers Bumblebee would be in if bots knew who Bumblebee was would be grave, and I didn't want to put that at risk of the decepticons finding out" Otimus explained.

"Yeah well Megatron's going to go all hell have no fury as to why the hell he get's this warm fuzzy feeling everytime Bumblebee is near!" Arcee snapped.

"Arcee's right Optimus, Megatron will trace the signature back to Bumblebee, so there was no reason to hide it" Ratchet told Optimus.

"Yeah if there's no reason to hide it, then please tell this to your own son" Smokescreen begged.

"Bumblebee is indeed in need of hearing the truth from me" Optimus sighed and nodded.

"What will he think of me, will he hate me for not telling him?" Optimus though outloud.

"Optimus why all the worries, Bumblebee is still dearly at a very young age, he may have a few thought's about you but other then that you are his father I think he will greatful to know he has someone related to him" Ratchet said calming the worried prime down.

"Fine but I don't know if I should wake him?" Optimus chuckled.

"Go wake him" Arcee smiled and shook her helm.

"Bumblebee...little one..." Optimus sat beside and lightly shook the scout out of slumber.

Bumblebee clicked softly and looked up at Optimus with big sleepy optics, wondering why he woke him.

"Bumblebee I have to tell you something important... something big" Optimus changed his wording trying to make sence to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded and instantly felt his spark heat up and felt a strong energy emitting from Optimus's spark.

"Bumblebee can you feel that strong energy?" Optimus asked seeing the expresion on the sparkling change as Optimus let thier bond completely connect.

Bumblebee nodded in yes frightened and confused at all this.

"That's our spark bond"

"What?" Bumblebee clicked in confusion.

"You remember how I found you even though you turned your spark signature off?" Optimus started.

"Yeah..."

"Well I used our bond to find you" Optimus explained.

"Does Cee n others have bonds to?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"No, well yes but not with us" Optimus chuckled.

"Why?" Bumblebee squeaked tilting his helm.

"Because I am your creator they are not related to you, except for Arcee" Optimus explained.

"Why you're my creator?" Bumblebee chirped half excitedly and half confused.

"One of them yes" Optimus smiled.

"Who other n why am I relocated to Cee?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Related little one, you are related to Arcee because your other creator is her sister Elita, Arcee is your aunty" Optimus cooed.

"Oh..." Bumblebee whirred still confused at what was being said to him.

"Elita is your mother, I am your father, and Arcee and Chromia are your aunties I don't know if you know Chromia..."

"What bout Megtron?, he's your brother"

"He's your uncle, but he dosen't know that and I would like it to stay that way" Optimus told Bumblebee.

"Why Opt?" Bumblebee bleeped.

"Because if he found out he inflict harm or kill you knowing you are my son" Optimus explained.

"Why?"

"Little one because he is cruel you are still to young to understand"

"Look I'm sorry I've been distant and ignored our father son spark bond It was wrong and I want nothing more then to see my sparkng grow up with out the war, I'm sorry" Optimus apologized.

"It's ok Opt, now I know who I am n who you are to me" Bumblebee chirped hugging Optimus.

"I'm glad you can forgive me for my stupid decisions" Optimus smiled hugging Bumblebee back.

"Now rest little one, I will tell you more tomorrow" Optimus cooed rubbing Bumblebee's helm until he got sleepy.

"See we knew it would go well, and you're a lot happier" Arcee smiled.

"Yes Arcee you were right..." Optimus smiled and rolled his optics, knowing the femme always liked it when she was right.

"Bumblebee is happier too I bet" Smokescreen mentioned.

"Yes he but I still have a lot to explain to him, he knows Arcee is his aunty and who his mother is and all that, including Megatron..." Optimus sighed.

"Well I'm you're both happy, I hope you stay that way" Bulkhead said.

"Ok maybe it's time for all of us to rest now" Ratchet suggested as he shut down his med bay.

"Yeah enough excitment for today"


	38. Need to cut down

"Bumblebee!, hey buddy how bout that race?" Smokescreen challenged.

"A race no way, I don't think so, we've had enough trouble with racing!" Ratchet growled.

"Ooook chill Ratchet it was just going to be a friendly race" Smokescreen said trying to calm the medic.

"Whatever..." Ratchet rolled his optics as Optimus walked in.

"Opt!, What we doing today?" Bumblebee chirped jumping over to Optimus's side.

"Well you have patrol with Arcee, and Smokescreen has patrol with Bulkhead" Optimus explained gesturing to Arcee who stood by the enterance waiting.

"Ok!" Bumblebee bleeped bouncing over to Arcee.

"Alright little Bee you ready?" Arcee cooed poking Bumblebee's stomach.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee giggled and squeaked following his aunt out of the base.

"So does everything sort of make sence to you now?" Arcee asked as she and Bumblebee drove down the dirt road.

"Yeah I understand, Cee what if Megtron finds out?"

"If Megatron found out, I wouldn't know what would happen but if that's the case I would not like to see what twisted things Megatron would do to torture us" Arcee spoke in a protective tone.

"Oh..."

"Arcee Bumblebee return to base we are sending you a bridge" Optimus came over thier comm.

"Ok, wonder what's going on?..." Arcee said as she and Bumblebee drove through the apeaing bridge.

"What were you thinking threatening a human and speeding!" Ratchet scolded Smokescreen.

"Ok what happened?" Arcee sighed as she and Bumblebee walked over to the arguing mechs.

"Smokescreen and were on a patrol and he was speeding and angered a human, he transformed and threatened the human" Bulkhead explained.

"Oh for..."

"I think a human aly would be good for you to learn more of human rules" Optimus announced to Smokescreen.

"Another human...Primus don't we have enough humans running around here already..." Ratchet grummbled getting looks from everyone.

"I mean oh great idea..." Ratchet scoffed.

"I'll do show him around" Jack volunteered.

"Great hop in and lets go" Smokescreen said transforming.

"Don't worry we'll be safe" Smokescreen said watching Arcee give him a look, before he drove with Jack through the enterance.

"Can we send him back to cybertron?" Ratchet sighed.

"No we cannot Ratchet" Optimus shook his helm and sighed.

"I swear if he harms Jack I will send him to Cybertron myself!" Arcee growled walking away.

"Opt?"

"Bumblebee I am busy decoding something at the moment sorry little one" Optimus said working on the monitor.

"It's k..." Bumblebee sighed turning to an upset looking Arcee.

"Cee?"

"I don't like Jack being with Smokescreen..." Arcee growled.

"Why not?" Bumblebee curiously beeped.

"Cause he's an idiot!, he threatened a human and is breaking every freaking law known to Earth, the next thing we know he'll be happily throwing Jack into a decepticon battle, while he's getting his ass kicked!"

"Arcee!, that is quite enough, Bumblebee does not need to hear this language, especially from you" Optimus scolded the bad tempered femme.

"Sorry...I'm just upset" Arcee apologized.

"Talk about your anger with someone your age not a youngling" Optimus told the femme.

"Yes, sorry Bee I didn't mean to rant to you" Arcee apologized to her nephew.

"It's k Cee" Bumblebee smiled.

"...Arcee patrol with Bulkhead" Optimus said getting the femmes mind off her worries.

"Yes Optimus" Arcee said transforming and driving out of the base.

"Bumblebee come here" Optimus waved the scout over.

Bumblebee warily made his way to his father, still taking in the fact that Optimus was his father, seemed like somethings where changing.

"Yes?" Bumblebee bleeped standing beside the prime.

"Bumlebee, I know what's happened has changed things and your thoughts, and I am sorry I did not tell you earlier about th..."

"Opt it's k...I know you hid that you were my creator for a raisins" Bumblebee smiled at the guilty looking prime.

"Bumblebee it's reasons" Optimus smiled at his respectful son, placing a large servo on the younglings helm.

"Opt can I help?" Bumblebee asked pointing to the monitor above him.

"Um, sure press this button" Optmus thought for a moment before pointing to a holo button.

"Ok" Bumblebee bleeped trying to reach the up high button.

Optimus sighed shaking his helm, as he mentally slapped himself for making his small son try and reach a button that was above him.

Bumblebee started to jump up and down, to try and reach it, on the way down a cuople of strong servos caught him, and raised him up infront of the button, Bumblebee looked back at the prime that held him in surprise.

Optimus smiled at Bumblebee, and nodded his head at the button, Bumblebee turned back to the button and happily and finally pushed the button.

"Now this one" Optimus said moving Bumblebee over to another, and did the same for about five minutes.

"Well what a good helper, I wish I had a helper like that" Ratchet said walking over to the prime and scout.

"I can help!" Bumblebee chirped in Optimus's servos.

"Can I Opt?" Bumblebee questioned looking back at the prime.

"I don't see why not" Optimus smiled gently placing Bumblebee down.

"Ratch, I can help you!" Bumblebee chirped bouncing to the medic.

"Great, come with me" Ratchet smiled at Optimus before escorting Bumblebee over to the med bay.

A few minutes later

"That's good well that monitor is good and ready to use" Ratchet smiled as he and Bumblebee backed away from the new monitor they installed.

"It's good Ratch" Bumblebee nodded.

"Yes it is, do you think you can handle these?" Ratchet said turning and grabbing a bunch of data pads.

"Sure I can" Bumblebee nodded looking at what was a tower of data pads to him.

"You sure, they're heavy" Ratchet questioned one more time.

"Yes Ratch" Bumblebee sighed and rolled his optics.

"Do you think you can put these in that crate over there?" Ratchet asked handing Bumblebee a bunch of data pads.

"Uhuh" Bumblebee whired, trying to hold his balance and the data pads.

"You sure?" Ratchet asked as Bumblebee waddled over to the crate.

"Yea...oof!, wasn't my fault!" Bumblebee bleeped after he and the data pads crashed to the ground.

Optimus turned to the sound and saw Bumblebee on the ground with a bunch of data pads.

"Are you alright little one?" Optimus asked helping Bumblebee up.

"Yeah" Bumblebee sighed holding one of the data pads.

"Who does these?" Bumblebee asked looking at the mess of data pads spread on the floor, there must've been a hundered.

"I do" Ratchet said, helping Optimus and Bumblebe clean the mess.

"You need cut down on data pads Ratch" Bumblebee buzzed shaking his helm.

Optimus and Ratchet couldn't help but laugh at the younglings comment.

"You're to cute Bee" Ratchet sighed happily, shaking his helm.


End file.
